Overture
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Prequel to Honesty. Before Mariah had her baby, before Kevin and Lee got together, there were the Blade Breakers... [TysonMax, KaiRay, referenced TalaBryan] Completed January 20 2005
1. Prologue

****

Overture

Warning: This story contains strong shonen ai. If you have a problem reading boy/boy love, then I would suggest that you turn back now. While this story is good, it just is not the story for you. However, if you _like_ shonen ai, continue on and enjoy.

****

Author Note: This is the very first story in the _Honesty Saga_. You do not necessarily need to have read the other fics - _Honesty_ and _Honesty II_ - but it may help to pic up the cross-references. Hopefully this fic will help clear up a couple of things as well.

****

Couplings to be seen: This fic focuses on the Tyson/Max and Kai/Ray aspect of the _Honesty Saga_, but there are also references to Tala/Bryan here.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Beyblade. Wish I did though.

Every saga has its beginning…

* * *

****

Prologue

Tyson shifted from foot to foot, staring at the numbers on the elevator. Glancing to the side he took in the way the golden hair fell about the others face, framing those pure blue eyes, the faint speckling of freckles on otherwise unblemished skin. The other felt his gaze, smiling faintly and causing Tyson's stomach to twist further.

Tyson squeezed his eyes closed. No. No, he mustn't. Why was he even _thinking_ these things? This was his best friend, his buddy. The older boy had entered his life a year-and-a-half ago, and since then they had rarely been apart, going through thick and thin, backing each other up when things got hard.

They were partners. They were allies. They were brothers in battle and outside. Not to mention Max was a _guy_. Why Tyson desired him so… it was just plain _wrong_. Tyson should be lusting after a girl like most other 14-year-olds did, not after his best friend who just so happened to be male.

And a _hot_ male at that…

NO! Why was he _thinking_ this!?

"Are you okay, Ty?"

Tyson opened his eyes, blue-grey orbs settling on the other. He opened his mouth to reply, to tell him everything was fine, but… he couldn't. How could he say everything was fine when it wasn't? And when Max smiled… Tyson turned away as he felt his stomach twist again, feeling a faint tightening in his loins…

Oh no, not again. The last thing he needed was to go hard in public again.

Why was life tormenting him like this!?

"Ty?"

Such a sweet voice, almost a melody on itself. Tyson had never been a fan of music, but during their victory tour they had been forced to listen to many a tune, Ray explaining some of the elements to them. Ray was back in his village now, and Kai was in Russia assisting – not by choice – with the investigation into his grandfather, Voltaire. Kenny was at the apartment where they were staying with Mr Dickenson, Max and Tyson on their way back up after going to the restaurant for lunch…

Man, even _food_ couldn't take his mind off the one who stood next to him.

"Tyson? Tyson, what's wrong?"

If Max knew he would disown him as a friend. Max would leave, probably heading back to America and never blading for the Blade Breakers ever again. And it would all be Tyson's fault.

Why? Why did it have to be Max? Well, maybe it could have been worse. It could have been Kai that drew him in, but no, it had been the blond innocence of his best friend, a friend who went everywhere with him.

"Tyson, you're starting to make me worried. What is it? Maybe I can help."

Help? Help how? Tyson gritted his teeth, looking back toward the other, taking in the way the light caught those sungold strands, how those blue jewels sparkled like precious sapphires, so beautiful and rare. So expensive. Untouchable.

He stiffened as he felt the light touch on his shoulder, the presence of the other moving closer, his scent filling Tyson's nostrils and sending a shudder through him. "Ty?"

It was too much. Tyson's hand snapped out and hit the 'stop' button, the elevator grinding to an abrupt halt.

Max blinked. "Tyson?"

"I can't take it!" Tyson spun around, eyes fixed on Max's face. "Do you have any idea what you're _doing_ to me?"

Max blinked, the 15-year-old frowning. "Tyson? What do you mean?"

Taking a step forward Tyson took hold of Max's shirt, pushing him back against the wall of the elevator and pressing his lips to his, his decency screaming for him to stop, his heart telling him to take the plunge.

Max gasped at the suddenness, his legs feeling like water as Tyson kissed him deeper, the caress of the younger boy's tongue on his almost too much for Max to take. For how long had he _wanted_ this? For how long had he dreamed about this moment?

Tyson made to pull back, but Max was quicker, reaching up to place a hand behind Tyson's head and holding him in place, kissing him deeper still. Tyson groaned softly, feeling awkward yet so right, his head telling him it was wrong, but he ignored it.

They became aware of a sharp pain, reluctantly drawing apart as their lungs threatened to explode from lack of air. Breathing hard they stared at each other, neither really believing what had just happened.

Swallowing, Tyson smiled. "Eh… yeah."

"Mm-hm." Max looked around. "Um… someone might be wanting the elevator."

"Yeah, we'd better get moving. Kenny'll be waiting anyway."

Max winced. "Yeah. Kenny."

Tyson looked at him. "We'd better keep this to ourselves."

"Yeah, we'd better." Max kissed him again, ever so gently. "I won't say a word."

* * *

And that's how Tyson and Max got together. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

_Bluumberry_: I was wondering if you'd see this story show up, and you jump in for first review. Anyway, happy reading!

_MyHeartBleeds_: I have a feeling your writing will make Lee _extend_ the restraining order. Or at least the research will. :p

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: They are now, yes.

_Ashla_: With a character as difficult as Kai, it won't be so fast, no. :p

_Shaman Wolf:_ I'll have to look out for that one. Yes, Max and Tyson in an elevator is always good... usually...

_Tariki Rania_: I bet your can't. But I'll make you. ;)

_Kappy Locks_: I'm afraid you've got a wait on your hands if you want Kai/Ray. :p

_Koneko no Rei_: I actually finished writing this fic almost three months ago. Since writing this I have finished _Into the Light_, and _Insecure_. Working on more now.

_lilmatchgirl007_: You'd think being Tyson, but the boys can surprise us. :p

_Mizuyah_: I don't think Tyson was the only one desperate, but Max had a little more control.

_Ramen II_: You certainly are hyper, aren't you. Hopefully this will make you hyper too. :p

Onwards we go.

* * *

****

Four Months Later…

"Well that should do it boys." Mr Dickenson sighed as they stepped out of the office and moved through the corridors. "From now until the next tournament I suggest you three take some time off."

"Oh good," Dizzi spoke up. "How about we hit the beach? I've been meaning to work on my tan."

Kenny closed the laptop, tucking it under his arm. "What about the trip to Europe, Mr Dickenson?"

"You will not be needed, boys," the man replied, chuckling softly. "You've been working so hard its only fair you take a break from press meetings and prototype tryouts before you start touring again. I will handle the meeting in Europe."

Tyson frowned. "You mean we have to go back home?"

Mr Dickenson smiled. "Not necessarily. And yes, I am perfectly aware that you've only just turned 15 and that Max here is 16, but I can assure you that it is all taken care of. You will be moving into an apartment in a hotel not far from one of Japan's main BBA offices, with rooms enough for all of you."

Tyson frowned. "All of us? But there's just three of us."

"At the moment."

"Well, sounds okay to me. What do you think Max?" Hearing no reply, Tyson looked toward his secret lover, noticing him staring toward the entrance. "Max?"

"It's… it's…" Max blinked. "Kai!"

"Wha-?"

All eyes turned toward the entrance, spotting the tall form backlit by the sunlight pouring in the glass doors. Two-tone hair caught lightly in the breeze, trademark blue triangles perfect of his angular face. If anything could be said for his several months of absence, he had gotten taller, some of the lankiness and boyishness of adolescence becoming replaced by traces of adulthood on the 19-year-olds figure.

His build was stronger, the lines of his well toned-chest protruding through the tight black fabric of his low necked shirt beneath a black jacket, ever present scarf floating out behind him. Crimson eyes were hidden behind the black lenses of his sunglasses, one hand holding the straps of a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Kenny opened Dizzi, aiming her cam toward the team captain. "Ooo, _somebodies_ taken some hotness lessons while he's been away. I can feel my circuits melting."

Tyson swallowed hard, glancing at Max and seeing that he was fairing no better. The elder's blue eyes widened faintly as he felt Tyson's glance, turning to look at him. Shrugging it off, they moved forward.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson called. "Over here."

Though they couldn't see his eyes they felt his gaze sweep over them, his presence radiating off him as he stepped toward the group.

"Ah good, you made it." Mr Dickenson beamed, nodding. "It's good to see you again, Kai. I take it you got my message."

"I did." Kai stopped near them, dwarfing his teammates and the elderly man. "It's good to be out of Russia, but the thought of hanging around with these dweebs is enough to make me want to head back."

That was all it took to snap Tyson out of his revere. "Who you calling a dweeb?"

"Cool it, guys." Max laughed nervously, stepping between his teammates before Kai could reply. "Lets not start fighting already, okay?"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, looking toward Mr Dickenson. "So Kai's the one you were talking about when you said 'all of us'?"

"Indeed he is." Mr Dickenson led them toward the dining hall. "The court is currently adjourned in the Biovolt case and will be for the next couple of months while an investigation is being conducted into the companies and Voltaire's recent business proceedings."

Max frowned as they sat down around the table, Kai removing his sunglasses and dropping them into a jacket pocket. "Must be hard watching your Grandfather go through all this, Kai."

Kai smirked. "Actually, it's the best laugh I've had in a long time."

"But he's your _grandfather_." Tyson frowned. "Surely you must care."

"Of course I care." Kai shot him a hard look. "I care that the bastard burns in hell for what he's done. That son-of-a-bitch _used_ me. I just wish we could find something to nail Boris down with him."

Max blinked. "Boris isn't on trial?"

"Unfortunately no." Mr Dickenson sighed as the waitress brought them their tea. "Mr Balkov covered his tracks extraordinarily well. The BBA has not found enough evidence to have him arrested, though we know he has done horrendous things working for the company." Mr Dickenson looked toward Kai. "Any luck with the Demolition Boys?"

Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Both Ian and Spencer are willing to testify, and Tala has reluctantly agreed too as well. We have been unable to convince Bryan, and so far we've barely made any progress with undoing what Biovolt did to him. Tala's almost fully recovered."

"What about you?"

"I'll testify. They just better convict the bastard."

Mr Dickenson nodded, then narrowed his eyes. "But have you recovered from what they did to you?"

Kai opened his mouth to answer, then shot a quick look at his teammates before returning it to the man. "I'll get over it."

Mr Dickenson watched him for a moment before glancing at his watch, standing. "Well boys, I must be leaving. My plane leaves in just over half-an-hour and I cannot afford to miss it. A car will take you to the hotel, and remember: _relax_."

* * *

Like _Honesty II_, there are references to the court case here. However, I do not intend to write the court case itself. That's all up to you. Oh, and what is the likelyhood that Kai will relax?


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

_MyHeartBleeds_: Ray's not going to stand having you in his closet long. Besides, I just heard him talking to Kevin something about... what was it... stink bomb? :p

_Bluumberry_: I remember you. You're the only person I dropped major hints to about this fic. And Ray won't be appearing for a while. And yes, the court case is a side story here.

_Mizuyah_: Because, despite what the dubbers say, I reckon Max _is_ older than Tyson. I mean, come on, Max's voice broke first. Max is taller. Max looks older. See. Older. :p

_Ashla_: Even if super hot guys like Kai _did_ exist, they'd be gay. :p

_animeandraia_: Lot's to read with _Honesty_. Enjoy. And glad you like the beginning.

_Tariki Rania_: I believe Max _is_ older than Tyson. And yes, Biovolt's having trouble. :D

_Ramen II_: But I've _finished_ writing. I'm writing _Ketsuron_ at the moment. That and another fic. And Max and Tyson weren't staring... they were drooling. :p

_Kappy Locks_: 40 chappies, actually. Longer, this one. And I'm going to drop hints about Kai. You'll see what I mean.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: True, but miracles _can_ happen.

_Shaman Wolf_: And here's _another_ update. :p

_babymar-mar_: Hello. Have you read anything of mine before? You don't look familiar.

_lilmatchgirl007_: Tala's referenced. So's Bryan. But anyway, you'll see. And Kai would need hotness lessons... from himself. :p

_Koneko no Rei_: The results of the court case are in _Honesty II_. And no Ray for a while, I'm afraid.

_KuronekoHikage_: I'm sure it's in his vocab. I do believe it's referenced/translated with/to 'lazy' beneath Tyson's picture. :p

_Prozacfairy_: The trick with this story is that being the prequel to _Honesty_ and therefore coming _before_ the other fics, means you already know what's going to happen. Tis a bugger to write, but. [[[sigh]]]

_Chaco and Lily_: Welcome! No Kai/Ray action for a while, I'm afraid. And the whole thing with the song... freaky. Almost as bad as me writing my Demo Boys fic, in particular a scene with Tala, the song _Behind Blue Eyes _came on. I hate it when that happens.

Nothing to say here…

* * *

"Aw sweet!" Tyson fell back onto the bed, grinning. "I found my room!"

Max poked his head in the door and grinned. "Gee, would the reason you want this room be because it's the closest one to the kitchen?"

Tyson threw a pillow at him, Max ducking back and stepping down the hall, watching as Kai opened a door before the elder teen glanced behind him. "Found yours, Max."

Max raised an eyebrow, looking inside before grinning. "You bet you did! Thanks Kai."

"Whatever."

Max watched as Kai proceeded to the door at the end of the hallway to glance inside the room, grunting his satisfaction and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. Kenny was already out of sight, Max stepping into his room and grinning at the sea-green paintwork and the linocut image of a turtle hanging above the bed.

"You should feel right at home, Draciel," Max said softly, patting his pocket and feeling the familiar and welcome shape of his beyblade as he dropped his bag onto the bed, setting about unpacking his things into the drawers. Hearing a soft knock, he looked up. "It's open."

As predicted, Tyson slid inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Did you check out Kai?"

"How could I miss him." Max set the last of his shirts into the top drawer and closed it. "He's gotten cute."

"He was _always_ cute. Now he's just plain hot." Tyson sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Max continued to unpack. "Of course, _he_ doesn't realise we're alive…"

"Oh, I think he knows we're alive." Max looked to the side. "Kai's straight, Tyson. You know that."

"Yeah, well I was straight too up until I got a crush on you." Tyson rubbed the back of his neck absently, frowning. "I think Kenny's suspicious."

"Yeah, I get that impression too." Max sighed, sitting on the bed beside his boyfriend. "Ty… we have to tell him. We have to tell _Kai_."

"I have no problem with telling Kai, its just…" Tyson sighed. "I think Kenny's a homophob."

"A homophobic? You think?" Max thought for a moment. "Actually, you might be right about that. Considering some of the things he has said in the past, I mean."

"Yeah." Tyson looked down toward the ground, studying the pattern on the rug. "We can't tell Kenny. Not yet."

"It's been almost four months!"

"I know it." Tyson shook his head. "I just feel… I don't think he's ready. I mean, he'll probably accept the fact _you're_ gay. You've always been a bit, well, _happy_."

Max felt his cheeks warm. "That was from too much sugar. I've cut back since then."

"Yeah, by one candy bar a day."

"Well I think you should cut back by one _meal_ a day." Max patted Tyson's stomach affectionately. "They call it puppy fat now, but when you get older…"

"Rub it in. So maybe I need to lose some weight, big deal." Tyson shook his head. "Let's just not tell Kenny. As for Kai… not yet."

"He'll work it out." Max nodded in the general direction of Kai's room. "Kai's not stupid, Ty. He knows _exactly_ what's happening before it even _decides_ to happen. He's psychic, I swear."

"I agree with you, buddy."

Max slid an arm around Tyson's waist, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "We won't tell Kenny. Not yet, anyway."

"I just wish we could stop pretending." Tyson looked sideways at Max, reaching out to trail his fingers through his hair. "All I want to do is make love to you, but we can't. Kenny's always around, and if he were to hear…"

Max bit his lip, sighing heavily. "Yeah."

"To wake up to find you sleeping beside me…" Tyson grinned, only to have it slip away. "You know what they say: the path to true happiness has its obstacles."

"Obstacles that must be overcome." Max leant forward, pressing his lips against Tyson's. "We'll work it out. Wait and see."

"Yeah." Tyson shivered as Max's fingers worked in up under his shirt, trailing over the bare skin. "Just wish it would work out sooner rather than later."

"Mm." Max kissed him again, the awkwardness no longer present, the inexperience of the first few times long gone. "I wish things were different."

Tyson swallowed, kissing him back. "You'd better stop it, Max."

Max smiled faintly, letting his other hand glide up Tyson's thigh, feeling him jump. "Stop what?"

Tyson groaned, pushing the elder back onto the bed, kissing him furiously. Max giggled, shifting beneath him and tugging at his jacket. Tyson pulled it off, Max's fingers sliding back up under his shirt as Tyson's lips traced a path over his neck, his own fingers pulling Max's hair free of its tie.

Max moaned softly as Tyson found the sensitive spot on his neck, sucking gently and causing Max to squirm. Max pulled Tyson's own hair free, running his fingers through the dark navy strands. "God I want you."

Tyson didn't answer, running his tongue over the spot on Max's neck, causing the elder boy to arch his head back. Tyson's loins burned, aching for release that he knew he could not grant, and as he shifted he felt Max's own erection as it brushed against his leg.

It wasn't fair. For four months they had played this game. For four months they had been forced to suppress their urges, their passion. And with each passing day the frustration and longing increased, but they knew there was nothing they could do. Not while Kenny was still around.

Max was breathing hard, eyes squeezed closed as he concentrated on the movements of Tyson's mouth on his neck. He longed to feel those lips closed around him, drinking his seed as he erupted, but he knew that they couldn't.

"We've got to stop," Max whispered softly. "Before we _can't_ stop."

Tyson nodded, kissing Max's neck before pressing his lips to the others one last time, sitting up. "I wish we could do more."

"Me too." Max glanced at the clock. "Better head back to your room. Better get unpacked before we've gotta eat."

"Yeah." Tyson scooped up his jacket and hair-tie, sliding from the bed. "Love you."

"I love you too, Ty." Max watched him move toward the doorway. "Watch out for Kenny."

"I always do, Maxxy." Tyson glanced back at him and smiled as Max threw him a kiss, returning it before disappearing out the door.

As soon as he was gone Max lay back on the bed, staring at the roof. He longed to take their relationship one step further. He himself had been ready to do that for almost a month now, but Kenny rarely left the apartment without them. And if Kenny _was _a homophobic, they risked becoming targets of his scorn, meaning they could lose one of the best friends they ever had.

Sighing, Max slid from the bed, wincing as he felt the tightness in his lower region. He stepped across the room, locking the door before turning and exploring the room adjoining his, smiling as he found the en suite. Grabbing some fresh clothes he located a towel, moving toward the bathroom.

Time for a nice, cold shower.

* * *

Kenny comes first. Kinda sad really. 


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

_Ramen II_: Kenny is too straight and perfect that I just _had_ to make him homophobic. However, this is the only fic where I do it, so don't stress. :p

_MyHeartBleeds_: If you're bored you could always read some of those magazines. Good education, some of those. :p And I'm 'ebil'?

_Prozacfairy_: So what _do_ you think it's leading up too?

_Kappy Locks_: The reaction has been referenced in one of the other stories, but it's good. Trust me. ;)

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Kenny should, but he spends all his time researching. He doesn't get out very often.

_babymar-mar_: Eclipse? Boy, I've come a long way since that one. Hope you enjoy this one.

_Bluumberry_: This fic _is_ slow. Of all my fics this is the one I like the least. And this story is already written, so there is nothing I can do. Sorry. But think of it this way - I update a lot more than some other authors. :p

_KuronekoHikage_: Ray gives Kenny a lecture in _Honesty_. And good luck with your story!

_Chaco and Lily_: Actually, by the timeline, Ray, Kevin and Lee _have_ slept with Mariah. They just don't know she's pregnant yet. And _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ hits Australian screens roughly around 19 May 2005. That's yet to be confirmed. Thanks for the info but.

_Koneko no Rei_: Yeah, I worry about the age thing a lot myself. I was 17 when I first got a boyfriend, and here are Tyson and Max, 15 and 16, already thinking of getting down and dirty. [[[sigh]]]

_Ashla_: I assume cold showers have something to do with blood flow. When cold blood returns back to be closer to the heart, therefore if there is a large amount of it in a certain, eh... _limb_, then it would make said limb... well, return to a supposably normal and more comfortable way of being. And sea sick... damn, I've got to remember to use that in a fic. :D

_dewberrygirl_: Glad you liked them. Hope you like this one and _Ketsuron_ as well. Enjoy your reading.

_The Valkyrie_: They should forget Kenny but they won't.

_lilmatchgirl007_: Max and Tyson _know_ Kenny's a homophobic. The reason they know comes up later in the fic. Dizzi, Ray and Kai know it too, as you'll see as well. And no 'surprises' of that kind in this fic, sorry. But maybe another...

_animeandraia_: Urgh! Stop getting technical. My head already hurts. :p You have a point, though. I've probably used it in the wrong context, and I'll amend that in _Ketsuron_. Thanks. And in sequel do you mean _Honesty II_? Or _Ketsuron_?

Some mental stuff.

* * *

He stood stiffly, eyes closed as he calmed his mind, focussing upon the task. All thoughts were chased away, all sounds and distractions shut out. He was tired, but he ignored it despite the late hour. The lights burned down, chasing away the cold that was the night, most of the city already sleeping, leaving him in peace.

Crimson eyes snapped open as with a sharp movement the blade shot free from the launcher, Dranzer slicing down into the dish and skimming the edge, pulling sharp turns before he sent it up onto the rim, flipping it through the air to land on the opposite side before he recalled it to his hand.

"Perfect."

That final adjustment had done the trick. Not only was Dranzer now more balanced, but the speed had increased by twice its former. Sighing, he set himself down on the rim, looking down at the blade and smiling faintly.

"Thanks for the advice, Bryan."

Hn. Who'd have thought that the cold-hearted Russian could ever have been capable of love. Shaking his head, Kai's smile widened as he looked up toward the stars. It had come as a shock when Tala had approached Kai, a smug look on his face that had made Kai narrow his eyes and question the younger motives.

'_Lets just say Iceheart has a heart after all_.'

That had drawn Kai's curiosity, the crimson-eyed teen following the redhead for the next hour trying to coax out a meaning. Tala had refused to answer, content on letting Kai dangle before they had come across Bryan perched in the window, expertly carving a statue out of a piece of wood.

Kai remembered his feeling of surprise as Tala had casually moved toward the elder lavender haired teen, leaning over his shoulder and whispering something, drawing a rare smile onto the others face before Bryan had set his art aside, pulling Tala up into his lap, the younger curling up against his chest.

Tala and Bryan? Who'd have thought it would ever be possible. Ever since the conclusion of the last Championship the Demolition Boys had begun working on repairing the damage Boris had inflicted upon them. The Abbey had been disbanded, Bryan personally overseeing the return of the younger boys to their homes.

Ian and Spencer had found their families but had chosen to remain with their teammates. Like Kai, Tala's parents had been killed in a plane crash, making them and Bryan orphans with no home, so the Demolition Boys had established a new home, using the funding the BBA had given them to buy an apartment.

Tala had undergone extensive treatment in an attempt to reverse the effects left by Boris's experimentation prior to the Championship Finals, and now his mind was his own. Nothing could repair the mental and emotional damage that had been inflicted on the backbone of the group, however, and Tala and Kai had taken it upon themselves to reawaken the emotions that Bryan had lost. So far love had been the only one, and that in itself had been a surprise.

Kai shrugged, standing. Well, they did say that love conquers all. Somehow Bryan's love for Tala had buried itself whole, away from the scientists that had sort to remove all emotion but hate. Kai smirked, wishing he could have seen Tala's face when Bryan had first admitted his feelings. The smirk widened as he remembered Ian and Spencer's expressions when they had walked in on the two wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, lips locked in battle.

Too bad Kai hadn't had a camera.

Stretching, Kai ran a hand through his hair, stepping toward the exit and killing the lights as he passed the switch. Deep down he envied Tala and Bryan for what they had. There were nights where Kai would lie awake, staring toward the roof and longing to have someone there, curled in beside him.

Moving back toward his team's apartment, Kai looped his thumbs through his belt, staring down at the floor. There was something at the back of his mind, nagging him for his attention, but remaining just out of sight no matter how hard he tried to focus upon it. He had told Bryan about it, the other shrugging it off.

'_It'll reveal itself to ya, but only when its ready. Forcin' it won't make any difference._'

He had jibbed Bryan about the riddled speech the other had a habit of talking and had only got a smirk in reply before the elder had returned his attention back to his carving, not saying anything more.

Stepping into the apartment Kai heard the silence, signalling that his teammates were asleep. Closing and locking the door, he glided silently across the space and down the hallway, hearing the muffled snore of Tyson as he passed that door and thanking Mr Dickenson for getting them separate rooms.

He moved into his bedroom, closing the door and turning on the lamp by his bed. He removed his scarf before pulling off his shirt, spotting his reflection in a mirror and noting the fading scars that worked their way over his back. He frowned. They were nothing compared to Tala's, and Bryan's were almost ten times worse. Ian and Spencer had gotten off easy, but then Tala and Bryan had usually stepped forward to take their fall.

Making his way to the bathroom Kai washed away the blue marks on his cheeks, glancing up and spotting the scars the paint was used to cover. He trailed his fingers over the thin white lines, marks he had gained when he had been a mere toddler. Tala had been the one who had first uncovered the face paint, giving it to the then ashamed Kai to hide the scars that reflected his punishment. He, Tala, and Bryan had all sat around trying out different shapes before they had decided on the shark fins.

Stepping back into the bedroom Kai pulled Dranzer from his pocket, the light catching on the bit chip and causing it to flash, bringing a smile to Kai's lips. "We shouldn't dwell on the past, old friend. There's nothing for us back there."

A faint red glow came in reply, causing Kai's smile to widen before he set the blade down on the bedside table, frowning before he picked up the wooden carving. It had been a parting gift from Bryan, the wooden phoenix's wings stretching majestically toward the sky as flames leapt around its talons, a fiery shield.

"You certainly have a talent, Bry. I've gotta give you that."

Turning it over, he caught the initials B.K. engraved on the bottom below the words 'For Kai, the solitary Phoenix'. Setting the carving back down, Kai finished getting ready for bed, sliding between the sheets and turning off the light.

Loneliness washed over him once again…

* * *

One of my theories for the blue-triangles is that Kai is in fact hiding scars, and I've incorporated it into this story. And Kai is lonely. Probably brought on by the fact Bryan and Tala are together. What do you think?

I'm off to the Melbourne Anime Festival (Manifest) this weekend. Yipee!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_MyHeartBleeds_: I usually write them as friends, yes, though I have a fic where Tala is their worst enemy. Love that fic. And I think maybe it is time to move out from under the bed. I'm planning on trying to seduce Kevin tonight, and I doubt you really want to be under there [[evil grin]]

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: It's a possibility. He may not even know _what_ he misses just yet

_lilmatchgirl007_: I actually ripped 'Solitary Phoenix' off from the name of a web site, though I think it's called 'Solitary', but it's dedicated to Kai so you work it out. :p

_dewberrygirl_: Tis a long wait for Kai/Ray, but it should be worth it. Firstly, I have a twisted web to weave.

_Prozacfairy:_ Cute couple they are indeed. Pity there isn't enough fan art of them. Wish I could draw.

_babymar-mar_: Ray will come in due time. Maybe Kai will learn for himself what he is missing

_Ramen II_: Bryan being a carver was my own creation. I just came up with it one day and it stuck. You should see what Kai and Tala can do. :p

_Bluumberry_: Yeah, I noticed a lot of fics have Kai pining over Ray. I dare to be different, so I went different. Glad you're like it. :D

_Chaco and Lily_: Kai is _waaay_ too smart for his own good. Should come back and bite him in the arse eventually. I hope.

_Shaman Wolf:_ I think they're painted on. He's so hot without them. I like fics where he removes them cause it means I get to drool more.

_Kappy Locks_: Eh, it's 'Ray' or 'Rei', never 'Rai'. You see, 'Rai' is pronounced 'Lei' and therefore is actually Lee. I'm hoping that was a typo on your part. Not trying to piss you off or anything. You'd be surprised how many people don't know there is a difference. And I had to stay in the city, as I live away from the festival. And yes, he gets with Ray. How do you know? :p

_Koneko no Rei_: You must be patient. Remember, patience is the key to success. Ray will come... eventually...

_KuronekoHikage_: Boy, I hope the move goes well. Don't lose anything. And no rush to read the fics again. My own sister gets confused, but she's read more of my stuff. She reads as I write them. She's already finished this fic and all of what I have thus far on _Ketsuron_. She gives me ideas. Mostly the evil ones, but ideas none the less.

_Ashla_: So many writers seem to forget that Kai is human. I felt I needed to make him lonely, so I did. He's getting older and is best friends/brothers have found boyfriends (namely, each other) and he's starting to feel left out. Hm. Threesome...

_Tariki Rania:_ Yeah, Kenny's a homophob. All the way through the series. And it's hard on the others, too. And thus far Kai is straight. No problem there... yet... heh heh heh...

_animeandraia_: It's more ignorance then a mistake. My bad. I've learnt, and will correct it in the future. Hey, it was only a few months ago I learnt the difference between 'than' and 'then', and I'm 19! Sad really. But if you can't learn something new each day, then what's the point in living. And Bryan is a _great_ character to write. People question my crush on him, but oh well. I like who I like, and that's that.

_Mizuyah_: Read on and enjoy. I write for it to be read, so read so I can continue to write! :p

To tell or not to tell, that is the question.

* * *

"Tyson!" Kenny groaned, shaking his head. "Where did you learn your manners!?" 

Tyson swallowed his mouthful. "You should be used to it by now, Chief."

"Nevertheless, could you at least chew before you swallow!?"

"Save your breath, Kenny." They looked up at Kai joined them, blue triangles once more painted in place as he sat down. "He doesn't hear you."

Kenny sighed, shaking his head before groaning again as he spotted Tyson once more stuffing his face without remorse. Kai shot the bluenette a dark look, Tyson looking up as he felt it and swallowing hard, smiling sheepishly as Max joined them, the newcomer chuckling at his secret lover's gluttony.

"Too bad it's a beyblade contest and not an eating one," Max said, pouring himself some tea. "Otherwise we'd have it in the bag."

Tyson glared at him.

"He does have a point, Ty." Kenny sipped his own tea, reaching up to straighten his glasses. "You have the ability to put away a considerable amount of food without suffering from indigestion or putting on any weight. But then, your body fat content is already considerably high-"

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"Sit down, Tyson." Kai looked at him, gritting his teeth. Hell, listening to Bryan and Ian bicker was better than this. "And they are right. From now until the next tournament you're going on a tight training schedule. You're out of shape."

Tyson growled, sitting back down, Max reaching out to pat his arm.

"Think of it this way," the blond said, beaming. "At least he didn't say you had to go on a diet."

Kai smirked. "Yet."

Tyson shot him a glare that Kai was all too happy to return. For a long while they battled, Tyson finally crumpling to look away, growling in the back of his throat. Kai simply shrugged it off, returning to his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"Well I'm going to look into some new attack styles," Kenny said as he finished up. "Dizzi and I got wind of a project that has been run in Indonesia studying the effect of different attack rings and their limitations, so we're going to study them to see if there is anything we can use."

Max looked up. "What you up to today, Kai?"

"I got some paperwork to fill out," Kai sipped his drink, scowling. "For the case against my grandfather."

"Ty?"

"I cracked Dragoon's attack ring during our last practice, so I'm going to fix it."

"Need help?"

"Sure thing, buddy. The more the merrier."

They cleaned up the table, all heading their separate ways, Kenny for the study while the other boys made their way for the bedrooms. Closing the door, Tyson stepped toward his desk, flipping open the lid of his spare parts container, Max moving to join him.

"I think Kai's hotter this morning than he was yesterday."

"Yeah." Tyson searched the compartments, finding what he was looking for before he pulled Dragoon from his pocket. "His death glare's gotten a lot stronger too."

"Admit it, Ty. You're just weak."

"Aw come on. Those red eyes are just plain unnerving." Tyson unscrewed the attack ring from his blade, removing the Dragoon bit chip as Max picked up the replacement attack ring, making a couple of small adjustments before handing it to Tyson. "So… what do you think?"

Max looked at him, reaching out to smooth Tyson's hair. "What do I think about what?"

"About what we talked about last night." Tyson looked up at him. "About telling Kai."

Max frowned. "I think we should, Ty. He's gonna work it out anyway."

"Yeah." Tyson frowned down at Dragoon before he set the blade aside, pushing himself up. "Come on then."

Max blinked as he moved toward the door. "What… _now_!?"

"Now's as good a time as any." Tyson looked back at him. "Coming?"

"Yeah. Sure."

[[[break]]]

Kai flicked through the pages, glaring at some of the questions. Whatever happened to the notion of invasion of privacy? Some of these things got a little too personal as far as he was concerned, but there was no way around them. Picking up his pen, the nib flew across the provided spaces, perfect clearcut lettering curving their path over the paper.

Hearing a knock on the door, he looked up. Sighing, he sat the pen down and moved toward the doorway, secretly glad for the interruption. Flicking the lock, he opened it to find himself looking down at his two teammates, Max fidgeting slightly while Tyson's face was locked in that stubborn look of determination that the media had made so famous.

"We need to talk."

Kai narrowed his eyes before he stepped back, allowing them into the room before he closed the door behind them, locking it. "Well go ahead then."

Tyson turned toward him as Kai made his way back toward the seat by the desk. "Kai… we know you're gonna work it out eventually so we decided to tell you…"

Kai raised a cultured eyebrow. "Spit it out, Granger."

Tyson hesitated. "Max and I are dating."

"Hn."

Max blinked, noting Kai's smile. "You're… not mad?"

"Why should I be?" Kai crossed his arms over his chest, gaze flicking from one to the other. "You dweebs have always been as annoying as each other. Surprised you didn't get together back during the last Championship."

Tyson frowned. "Look, just don't tell Kenny, okay?"

Max nodded. "We think he's homophobic."

"Must make it hard." Kai looked toward the door. "Especially since he's like a lost sheep that just follows the flock."

"We can't do _anything_!" Tyson growled, slamming a fist into the bed where he sat. "We've got to keep it all behind closed doors, and even then we can't do what we want cause if we make any noise…"

"We've been together four months," Max admitted. "Long months."

Kai nodded, frowning thoughtfully. So Max and Tyson were a couple, hm? And Kenny could be a homophobic. Interesting…

"Kai?"

He looked up.

Max frowned. "You won't tell Kenny, right?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me?"

Max and Tyson exchanged a look, Tyson answering. "Well, there was the whole Black Dranzer thing…"

"What, this?" Kai reached up, fishing the pendant from around his neck, the bit chip catching in the light. "I'm a Hiwatari. We're attracted to power. Spent my whole life searching for the ultimate blade, and she was it."

Max's eyes widened. "You still _have_ that?"

"But of course. Who else can you trust?"

Max shot a look to the side. "We can trust him, Ty."

"So I figured." Tyson continued to look at Kai weirdly, eyes flickering to the bit chip before Kai tucked in back under his shirt. "Um… can't you still sense that thing? Sense it calling you to use it?"

"I learnt to resist it." Kai smirked, closing his eyes. "We all have our weaknesses. Yours is food, Max's is sugar, Kenny's is data, Ray's is curiosity, and mine is power."

Tyson blinked. "I never really thought about it that way before."

"That's why _I'm_ team captain." Kai's eyes opened into thin crimson slits. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be training?"

"Oh come on! You only got back yesterday. You can't expect to just start bossing us around just like that."

"Not only do I expect it, but I am _doing_ it. Get off your arse, Granger, and get to the gym. I refuse to have an unfit blader on my team, so unless you want to sit the next Championship out, get training!"

Tyson stood, grumbling under his breath before he moved toward the doorway, Max trying to hide his smile as he stood.

"Great to have you back, Kai."

* * *

Think Max is _really_ happy? :p 


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

_Prozacfairy_: Patience, my friend, patience. Ray will come. And yes, Kai doesn't give a damn. Does he give a damn about anything? :p

_MyHeartBleeds_: Unfortunately Kevin saw right through my plot to seduce him and tricked me. I only just escaped from the wardrobe. I tell you what, spend three days in there with Kev's dirty socks and _everything_ smells good. Well, I can't write much at the moment. I've got a date with Lee... [[snigger]]

_Ashla_: Max gets to see _more_ than just Tyson working out in the gym, as you shall see.

_Bluumberry_: BD will pop up again, just not in this fic. [[makes a note for _Ketsuron_]] Yes, it'll pop up. Mostly for this fic it is meant to show Kai's control and trustability. That's all.

_Koneko no Rei_: I think Kai already knew about Tyson and Max. After all, "see all, know all"

_lilmatchgirl007_: Spontaneously combust? [[starts chuckling]] Interesting image. And I noted you review for _A Little Too Tight_, and I thought I just might mention that I _have_ written Kai/Tala. It's in _Centrepiece_ over at AdultFanFicton. The one pairing I have not and will not write is Max/Ray. Nope. Never. No way.

_Chaco and Lily_: You're right. Kai probably pulled out BD to piss them off. It would be exactly his style.

_Kappy Locks_: Don't do that. How can you read and review mine and everyone else's fics?

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: You have a gift for short reviews, you know. :p

_dewberrygirl_: Want it all you want. I am god in terms of the _Honesty Saga_. Ray comes when I say he comes. Mwaahaahaahaahaa. [[pause]] Okay, so maybe not god. Satan then. [[pause]] Yes, Satan. [[returns to evil laughter]]

_KuronekoHikage_: Where I live I know of three Beyblade fans other than myself - Izure, and my two sisters. [[sigh]]

_Tariki Rania_: No White Tigers in this fic. Just the Blade Breakers. Sorry if you're hanging out for them. After all, they don't come to Japan until _Honesty_. And Ray is coming, just not yet. Seeds need to be sown first.

_animeandraia_: I agree with the Bryan thing. When I told Melanie (a.k.a Level4Chaos) that I have a thing for Bryan, she was all "okaaay. How can you like _him_?" I just do because I do. What more can be said. But I agree with her over the Johnny thing. [[looks at Johnny and drools]]

_Castles in the Sky_: lol. I doubt _anything_ could keep Kai's desires to murder Tyson in check.

_Ramen II_: I like to liken Bryan and Ian to Kai and Tyson - one cool controlled leader type guy vs the annoying loud mouthed I-am-better-than-thou guy. And we all know who wins. ;)

_hitawarilover_: I'm so glad you love my stories. It's compliments like that that keep me writing. :D

_Mizuyah_: I don't think I'd be game to hug Kai... I know... RAAAAAY!!!!

This ones a little shorter.

* * *

There it was again, that strange feeling nagging him at the back of his mind. Frowning, Kai straightened, turning away from where he stood on the balcony overlooking the pool. Max had joined Tyson in the water and was racing him, the challenge enough to get the stubborn Japanese blader to swim the required laps.

Shoving his hands in the pocket of his jacket, Kai moved through the corridors, wandering aimlessly. Gritting his teeth, he reached back into his mind, trying to grab that illicit thought, but it danced back out of his reach. It continued to call for his attention, but it did not allow him to know what it was, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Sighing heavily, he opened the door of the team apartment, setting his mind to something else. Hearing the tap of fingers across the keyboard his thoughts turned to his teammates problem. It didn't worry him that Max and Tyson were gay, not one bit. The Abbey was full of such relationships, which was why it had come as no surprise that Tala and Bryan had hooked up.

Kenny was a problem. With Tal and Bry, their problem had come in the form of Ian, who had been quick to question Bryan's motives. It had been Tala who had brought an end to those accusations, grabbing the imp by the throat and dangling him over the fireplace until the younger begged for forgiveness. The problem with Kenny, however, would not be solved so easily nor violently.

Scratching his chin Kai made a mental note to shave, dropping onto the couch and switching on the TV, flicking through the contents. Typical. 99 channels to chose from and there was nothing on. A documentary on China caught his eye, making him wonder how the fifth element of their team was doing. It had been a long time since Kai had spoken to Ray, even longer since he had seen him, and he couldn't help missing the neko-jin.

Kai was sure that Ray would have had the answer to the Kenny problem, and that Ray would have also had a hand in setting Tyson and Max up a lot sooner than they had actually gotten together. But the Tiger wasn't there, instead having returned home to his family at the completion of their victory tour…

Kai narrowed his eyes. Victory tour equalled media. Media equalled data. Data equalled Kenny. And all of the above equalled Kenny out of the house, or apartment as it was. And if Kenny was out of the house…

Kai smirked. Yes, that would work. That would work perfectly. Standing, Kai made his way to the study, rapping his fingers lightly on the doorframe and causing the younger teen to look up.

"Something wrong, Kai?"

"Got wind that the BBA centre has a bit on our team from the tour, and the figures they were talking sounded all wrong to me, so I'm gonna head over this afternoon to check it out. Was wondering if I could take Dizzi so I have a reliable source."

"I'll go anywhere you wish to take me, gorgeous," Dizzi replied.

Kenny's cheeks burned faintly. "Um… maybe I should come with you. You know, so I can interpret the data."

"I can do that too, remember?"

"Yes, but still, just to be safe."

"Fine." Kai turned his back on him. "We'll leave Tyson and Max to their training. We go straight after lunch."

"I'll be ready."

* * *

Can you see what Kai is doing here? And what do you think of Dizzi's comments? 


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

_Prozacfairy_: If she comes out of the laptop she really _will_ come onto Kai [[wince]]

_Castles in the Sky_: You most certainly have a one track mind, don't you. :p

_Chaco and Lily_: Fire alarms are bad. Especially when loud while you're in echoing enclosed rooms. [[winces at memory]]

_Ashla_: Hope you like what's going to happen then. :p

_Bluumberry_: I apologise for the short chapters. Can't help that. And what's wrong with Kai shaving? Kevin shaves in _Honesty_. Isn't that weirder? :p

_MyHeartBleeds_: Just let you know that the date went well. Rather well, actually. Ray joined us. We're all going out again tomorrow night. Things are looking up. :D

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Hopefully.

_dewberrygirl_: I am Satan. Worship me. :D And yes, alone time

_Koneko no Rei_: Yes, tis a short review for you. And all I can say is you may be right, or you may be wrong... :p

_animeandraia_: Yes, Dizzi _does_ have some of the worst lines in the show, but that's what happens when you give all the good lines to Kai. :p

_Kappy Locks_: I doubt very much Dizzi will listen. After all, she lay eyes on him first. ;)

_Mizuyah_: He's doing a Ray all right.

_Tariki Rania:_ Dizzi has a thing for Kai. What more needs to be said? [[laughs]]

_autumnburn_: Ray comes in just a few chapters. Just be a little patient a while longer.

_The Valkyrie_: Makes you wonder if Kenny's getting jealous. :p

_Ramen II_: Dizzi always came across as someone who speaks her mind. And yes, reading _Honesty_ gives away what happens. :p

_lilmatchgirl007_: Yep, more practice. But... aren't they already 'practicing'? ;)

_Yukio_: Short chapters are in_ Eclipse_. These chapters are 'long'. :p

Tyson/Max fans will like this chapter.

* * *

Tyson's eyes widened as Kenny finished telling them of Kai's plans, the bluenette shooting a look toward his team captain, the elder simply leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. When Max emerged from his bedroom Kenny informed him of what was happening, Max's own eyes widening.

All during lunch the couple kept shooting questioning looks toward Kai, the elder not seeming to have noticed but they knew that that wasn't the case: Kai noticed _everything_. As Kenny hurried to collect Dizzi, Tyson planted himself in front of crimson-eyed blader.

"Okay, spit it." Tyson's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you playing at, Kai?"

"You wanted Kenny out of the house?" Kai opened his eyes, an almost evil twinkle catching in them as he smirked. "I'm getting Kenny out of the house. You should be thanking me."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, Kai. You _never_ do anything for free."

"Fine." Kai's gaze hardened. "If you get rid of your frustration, you'll be able to concentrate on your blading, cause first thing tomorrow morning we start training."

Tyson blinked. "Eh… aren't we already training?"

"Not that kind of training." Kai shot him a look. "Hope you've got plenty of spare parts, Tyson, cause by the time we're through, you're gonna need them."

Tyson gaped as Kai stepped passed him, Kenny emerging from his bedroom with Dizzi tucked under his arm. Without another word Kai opened the door, already patting his pocket for his keys and waiting for Kenny to pass him before disappearing out into the corridor, the door closing behind them.

Tyson stepped toward the apartment window as Max moved to lock the door. Leaning on the frame, Tyson watched below him, waiting. He straightened a couple of minutes later as he spotted the dark roof of the car emerging from the carpark, turning into the street far below and getting lost in the traffic.

"Well, they're gone."

Turning toward Max, Tyson gasped as he found himself pushed roughly against the wall, warm lips pressed hard against his. Tyson groaned, pulling Max closer too him and kissing him back just as furiously, breaths quickening. Max broke the kiss, attaching himself to Tyson's neck, still keeping the younger trapped against the wall. Tyson groaned ever so softly, running his fingers through Max's hair, eyes snapping open as he felt Max's fingers working at his belt.

"Um, Max…"

Max didn't hear, finally fumbling the clasp free, attacking the button above the zipper before moving on to the zipper itself, all the while continuing to kiss and suck Tyson's neck.

Tyson swallowed hard. "Max?"

Max pulled back, a smile on his lips before he sank to his knees, Tyson pressing himself back against the wall as Max pulled at his boxers.

"Ma… ah!"

Max closed his fingers around Tyson, bringing his lips to the member and kissing the tip before taking it in his mouth. Tyson let out a strangled sob, leaning heavier against the wall, panting. Tyson squeezed his eyes closed, the feelings that tore through him almost overwhelming him, knees threatening to buckle.

He widened his stance, one hand reaching out to grip at the bookshelf in an attempt to remain on his feet as Max rolled his tongue over him. Tyson forced himself to open his eyes, the sight of what Max was doing to him becoming all too much as he erupted, Max swallowing hard as Tyson moaned.

Max chuckled as he sat back, looking up at the panting Japanese boy. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Actually, I think I do."

Redoing the button on his jeans so that they wouldn't fall off, Tyson pulled Max to his feet, scooping him up into his arms. Max laughed, wrapping his legs around Tyson's hips and kissing him, arms tightening around Tyson's neck. Tyson stumbled across the living room to the corridor, one hand fumbling at the handle of the door before it swung open. Stepping into his bedroom, Tyson closed the door with his foot, Max already having pulled Tyson's hair free.

Tyson set Max down on the bed, the elder pulling him down on top of him as lips once more locked in battle. Max pushed Tyson's jacket back off his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor before sitting up as Tyson pulled Max's shirt up over his head, lips playing over the exposed collarbone and causing Max to sigh with contentment. They kicked off their shoes and socks, Max once more unbuttoning Tyson's jeans and pushing them back off his hips. Tyson pulled them the rest of the way off, working on Max's own pants, grinning as he exposed even more of his lover.

Max jerked as Tyson ran his hands up his thighs, the younger eyes sparkling. "How about I return the favour?"

Max blinked. "What do you… ooh…"

Tyson worked off Max's boxers, Max's fantasy of the day before becoming a reality as Tyson's lips closed around him. Max's fingers clutched at the sheets, gasping as Tyson began to suck gently, hands exploring the surrounding area, each movement feeling like fire, causing Max to let out a shuddering moan.

Like Tyson, it wasn't long before Max came, whispering his lover's name hoarsely. Tyson grinned, moving up the bed, Max threading his arms around him, kissing him fiercely. Reaching down Max worked at the last barrier between them, pushing the fabric down over Tyson's hips, exploring the exposed skin as Tyson kicked the underwear off.

Breaking the kiss, they simply stared at one another, searching each other's eyes and losing themselves. Max reached up, fingers running through Tyson's long hair as Tyson's fingertips trailed over Max's jawbone. A silence washed over them, broken as Max spoke.

"Take me."

Tyson's eyebrows knitted ever so slightly. "Sure it's not too soon?"

Max shook his head. "I've wanted you for a long time. I'm ready."

Tyson nodded, nerves plaguing him. "So am I."

For a moment neither moved before Max twisted beneath Tyson, glancing over his shoulder as Tyson smiled faintly, sliding in behind him. Tyson kissed Max's neck gently, reaching down with own hand and inserting a trembling finger inside his lover. Max tensed, forcing himself to relax before Tyson inserted another finger, stretching him.

Max shivered, Tyson sensing it and frowning. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… a little nervous."

"Me too." Tyson smiled sheepishly. "This is my first time."

"Same." Max let out a long breath. "I'm ready."

Tyson nodded, removing his finger and positioning himself. A thought occurred to Tyson, the younger wincing as he realised he was about to hurt his lover before he slowly forced his way inside. Max drew a sharp breath, hands tightening into fists as he squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth.

Tyson bit his lip. "You okay?"

"Will be." Max forced himself to relax, the pain fading. "I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"I'm positive, Tyson. Just move already."

Tyson's eyebrows rose slightly at Max's biting reply before he adjusted himself, thrusting up inside his lover. Max opened his eyes, breaths quickening before he himself shifted, the two trying to find the perfect position. Max's sharp gasp told Tyson they had found it, and kissing the elders neck Tyson pushed himself harder, Max moaning softly as the pain turned to pleasure. That pleasure intensified as Tyson reached around to take hold of Max, pumping him, Max now moaning harshly, slowly losing comprehension of all time and thought.

Max came first, just ahead of Tyson as the world seemed to explode before their eyes. Max let out a strangled scream of ecstasy, Tyson's name almost incoherent as Tyson himself groaned harshly, losing all sense of control. If Kenny had walked in just then, they wouldn't have cared.

The moment over they lay gasping, sweat covering their bodies like a fine film, Tyson bringing his lips to gently kiss Max's neck. Max closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he felt Tyson's arms encircle him, Max sliding his own hands down to knit his fingers through his lovers. Tyson's breath slowly became even, Max chuckling as he realised that, just this once, Tyson didn't seem to be snoring. That was a rarity, and only ever seemed to happen when Tyson was utterly exhausted.

Reaching out Max caught hold of the alarm clock, setting the time to allow them but an hour of sleep. The last thing they needed was for Kai and Kenny to come home and find them sleeping together naked, arms around each other in Tyson's bed, their clothing scattered over the floor. Kai probably wouldn't care, but Kenny…

Max chased away the thought, curling up against Tyson and slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

Just a little different to what they're like in _Honesty _and _Honesty II_, right? 


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

_MyHeartBleeds_: The second date went fine, and guess what! Kev-Kun found out what was happening and insisted to come along. Damn my lucks good. :D ... oh, and thankies for the review.

_Castles in the Sky_: Only 15? Are you sure you should be reading this? :p I'm almost 20. And apparently, by my friend, I'm a 'girl who acts like a guy and likes incest'. Not really. That spawned from a discussion on _Wuthering Heights_ where I questioned the relationship of two characters that are adopted brother and sister, and it was pointed out in another class I act more masculine than feminine. Maybe that's why my cowardice ex-boyfriend ran away - I had too much control. See, we're all normal. :D Oh yeah, and I have sex on the brain too. Only way I can get it. [[whistles innocently]]

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: I doubt Kai would do that too them. Wouldn't want to deal with Kenny's shit.

_Chaco and Lily_: I envy you. The only G-Rev I have is on the internet. They don't even talk it here. It's not even in the magazines. It sucks. And isn't it always about the training for Kai? He does _nothing_ for free.

_Prozacfairy_: Kai got Kenny out of the house so Tyson and Max could have some... fun... :p

_Tariki Rania_: Like the chapter?

_Mizuyah_: By _Honesty_ they are more open and, well, _experienced_. :p

_Ramen II_: A little different. They're nervous and unsure here. Not so later. And you hope happened. Kenny and Kai appear in this chapter.

_animeandraia_: So is the White Tigers sensei Lee's grandfather? Or someone different? And he sounds cool. And he's an attention seeker by the looks of the images on the net I've seen.

_Koneko no Rei_: Don't worry, we're getting close to Ray coming into it. Within the next few chapters in fact. Just hold out a little longer.

_Filter Girl_: Ray's coming soon. And yes, Kai _finally_ got rid of Kenny.

_kappy locks_: I feel for you. Hopefully it all fixes itself soon. I hate it when things like that happen.

_KuronekoHikage_: I doubt Ray will even notice Kai when he comes. After all, Ray will have his own problems by then... [[looks toward _Honesty_]]

_Ashla_: The shits gonna hit the fan when Kenny finds out, which hopefully won't be for a while. And yes, they'll pay.

_lilmatchgirl007_: Long enough, we hope.

_Zap Cannon_: So you like it then?

And afterwards…

* * *

Kai sighed, listening to Kenny ramble off statistic after statistic and hoping that the two other dweebs had used their time productively, otherwise he was going to castrate them on the spot. He had known taking Kenny to the BBA centre would be exceptionally boring and patience draining, but it had been worse than he had imagined.

That was the last time he would underestimate the brainiac.

"Kai?"

He looked down, crimson eyes narrowed.

"It's getting late. Don't you think we ought to be heading back?"

Kai glanced at his watch. They'd had just over five hours. Plenty of time to vent their frustrations if Tala and Bryan were anything to go by. Maybe now Max and Tyson would concentrate during training instead of phasing out to whatever hentai thoughts they got so caught up in.

"You finished?" He saw Chief nod. "Then we'll go. We'll stop and get several dozen pizzas on the way home."

"Whoa," Dizzi announced. "I do believe old sourpuss just made a joke."

"It's not exactly a joke, Dizzi." Kenny followed Kai toward the parking lot. "Tyson is perfectly capable of eating several _hundred_ dozen pizzas in one sitting."

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating. It's only a couple of hundred dozen pizzas, not several hundred dozen."

Kenny smiled. "Let's just go for the median value."

"Works for me, Chief."

[oooooooooooooooooooo]

Max looked up from the movie as Kai and Kenny entered, grinning as he spotted the boxes balanced in their arms. "Oh sweet! Did you get-"

Kai dumped the top box onto his knee. "Do I ever forget?"

Max shook his head, flipping open the lid just as Tyson come barrelling out of his room, eyes wide as he scanned for the source of the smell. Almost straight away drool seemed to collect in the corners of his mouth and like a lion he pounced upon the boxes, flipping them open and grabbing two slices at a time.

Kenny groaned, sighing as he shook his head. "You're going to choke."

Kai smirked. "Please."

"I can't watch this." Kenny grabbed a box, tucking Dizzi under his arm and heading down the corridor. "I'll be in my room eating… that's if I haven't already lost my appetite."

Max raised an eyebrow. "That's one way of getting rid of him."

Kai snatched up a box before Tyson could grab it, crossing toward the lounge and dropping onto a couch, balancing the box on his knee. "Well?"

Max looked up. "Well what?"

"Well did you or didn't you?"

Max felt his cheeks warm. "We… did."

"Hn." Kai took a bite out of his pizza, watching his blond headed teammate through slitted eyes. "And?"

"And the frustrations gone." Max picked at the toppings absently. "And… it was good."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Just 'good'?"

Max shot a dark look at him, drawing a smirk to Kai's lips. For a long while neither spoke, the only sounds those they made as they ate, and Tyson shuffling around the table, trying to work out which one to eat next.

"It was excellent, actually."

Kai looked up. "Pardon?"

"I said it was excellent." Max felt his cheeks warm again. "It was certainly worth waiting for." He paused, blue eyes narrowing. "I gotta ask: why do you care?"

"Curious." Kai shrugged, taking another bite. "Wondering if my pain was worth it."

Max frowned for a moment, then laughed, nodding. "Chief really got going, did he?"

"Hn."

"Sorry bout that."

"Whatever."

"And… thank you." Max smiled faintly. "We owe you."

Kai looked at him but didn't speak, finishing his pizza and snagging a tissue from a nearby box, wiping his fingers. Standing, he moved toward the corridor, stepping over Tyson who had collapsed to the floor, moaning about having overdone it again but nevertheless trying to reach for that one last slice he could just see out of the corner of his eye.

Max finished his own pizza, setting the box on the coffee table and deciding to clean up in the morning as he stood and made his way toward Tyson, catching him under the arms.

"Come on, Ty. Can't leave you there."

"Aw, Max…" Tyson groaned, flaying toward the pizza. "I can… I can reach it… just one bit more…"

"Nope. Bed time for you. Kai's going to have us training early in the morning knowing him, and you'll need to sleep it off." Max oofed as Tyson stumbled, causing Max to take all his weight. "Gee, maybe Kai's right. Maybe you _do_ need to go on a diet."

He opened Tyson's door, taking him inside and closing it behind him, making to get Tyson ready for bed. As the door closed he didn't spot the crack in the next doorway down, light reflecting off glass before the door gently closed and locked once more.

* * *

[[sweatdrop]] Tyson and his food. And I like the Kai/Max interaction in this one. 


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

_Bluumberry_: Kenny heard, yes. And yes, Ray is needed. As for your question... well, I got the internet at home in 2002 when I was 17 so the first slash fic, R rated, was then. However, I didn't get into anime until last year, and I first read an NC-17 yaoi early this year, making me 19. And that's being honest.

_Filter Girl_: Kai would have a headache after all of that. And Ray will be here soon.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: It was Kenny, yes.

_Ramen II_: It's probably not incriminating, but if you've been putting together a puzzle... well. ;)

_Tariki Rania_: The waits almost over

_Ashla_: With that much pizza in the room I think Tyson was otherwise occupied. If that hadn't been the case I think he would have protested quite strongly against Max's comment of "just good". :p

_Zap Cannon_: For every fic I finish I half half a dozen sitting around half started. I've got 18 fics finished... do the math [[shifts uncomfortably]]

_Koneko no Rei_: You're right, Tyson probably _could_ eat that much pizza. I doubt they could afford to buy it though, and Tyson _was_ struggling toward the end there. Couldn't quite reach that one last piece... :D

_animeandraia_: He may just be the sensei. There is a character that looks like him in the manga and that's all he is. But I won't know for sure until G-Rev is released in Australia. Still no sign... And the issue of Tyson and his food is big in this fic. Ooo yeah. Tyson will hate me.

_Chaco and Lily_: You got to go to a wedding? Cool. Hope you had fun. And they'll get caught... maybe...

_KuronekoHikage_: Talking about sex is male bonding, yes, or so I've noticed from a couple of guys I knew, especially back in high school when they were 16 (Max's age). So yes, they were bonding. And it was Kenny.

_lilmatchgirl007_: I think Max and Kai have an understanding in season one. And if Kai talked, they would have gotten along great... despite the fact Kai though Max, Tyson and Kenny to all be loser morons.

_Mizuyah_: I had the break in there but for some reason it got deleted. I readded it though. Thanks for pointing it out.

_babymar-mar_: Max making the first move... well, in my fics it's normal. :p

_autumnburn_: He'll be here soon. I promise.

Another short one, but an important one.

* * *

"You're not concentrating."

"Argh, it's too early! What do you expect when _normal_ people are still in bed!?"

"Good thing you're not normal then, now do it again!"

Tyson growled, snagging up Dragoon and resetting his blade. Three mornings in a row they had been through this, and each and every time Kai had found some new fault to reprimand Tyson about. Max was catching the brunt end of the stick as well, and at one point Kai had asked Kenny to leave to stop the youngest of the group from giving them any advice and forcing them to act on their own.

Tyson's eyes narrowed. "I don't see _you_ training, Captain Sourpuss. Or you just good at_ giving_ orders, not living them?"

"I simply train at different times than you do, that's all." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "And I thought I told you to run that drill again."

"No!"

Kai blinked, expression levelling into a snarl. "What?"

"I said no." Tyson readied his blade, smirking. "I win, we take the afternoon off. You win, we work twice as hard. What do you say?"

Kai glared at him for a moment before he smirked, fishing Dranzer from his pocket and retrieving his launcher, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto the bench. "You're on, Granger."

Max leapt forward as the two stood opposite each other beside the dish, the blond raising a hand as he smirked, always getting a buzz out of watching these two battling one another. "Are you ready? Three… two… one… let it rip!"

The two blades dived down into the dish, circling one another before Dragoon cut across the surface, slamming into Dranzer. Tyson smirked as sparks flew, pushing Dranzer closer to the rim, but Kai would have nothing of it. With a small shunt Dranzer broke away, skimming the rim before moving in on the other blade at full speed.

Tyson forced himself to focus, regaining control of Dragoon as the blade flipped into the air from the impact and sending the blade slicing back into the dish, keen of revenge. Smirking, he feigned a turn before going the other way, cutting across Kai's path and ramming Dranzer. He was about to ask Kai if he was ready to give in when the sound of a trill cut him off before he could begin.

Kai grunted, Dranzer burning red as it flew across the dish and sent Dragoon flying passed Tyson's ear before he held out a hand, the blue blade leaping up into his fingers as he turned and made his way toward the bench.

Tyson blinked, glaring. "You were holding back? I can't believe you would do that to me!!"

Kai didn't answer, scooping up his jacket and reaching into the pocket, pulling out the mobile phone and glancing at the number. Recognising it, he pushed the button. "Need me for something, Dickenson?"

Tyson retrieved Dragoon, moving to stand behind Max as Kai frowned, listening. He nodded, an eyebrow raising in the 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' way before he replied, Tyson glancing at Max who returned the gaze and shrugged. Tyson shrugged back, the two returning their attention to Kai as he hung up.

Tyson frowned. "What is it?"

Kai sighed, pulling his jacket back on. "Training's over."

Max blinked, hurrying after him. "How come?"

"We've got to go to the airport." Kai glanced at them. "Ray's flight touches down in half-an-hour, and we've got to pick him up."

* * *

See now why it's important? 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Bluumberry_: Tyson always winning pisses me off too, which is why he keeps getting his arse kicked in my stories unless it really counts for the team. And don't feel bad. My sister only just turned 16 and she's my main beta, including my NC-17 fics. See, she's just as bad. It's all about the maturity. My other sister can't handle anything like this. You obviously can.

_Filter Girl_: Yep. You're happy all right. --;;

_Ramen II_: Learning can be good. I'm learning all about writing proper yaoi. Explicit site. My poor eyes...

_Zap Cannon_: You'll like this better

_Prozacfairy_: Yep. Tyson went down. :p

_Mizuyah_: He's here.

_lilmatchgirl007_: I know what's more important than either Kai _or_ Ray - Kai and Ray in a steamy room under the blankets... you get the idea. :p

_Koneko no Rei_: Yes, you have been in Max's sugar, haven't you. ;)

_animeandraia_: I accidentally taped over all I had of V-Force and have been kicking myself ever since. And it's okay to remember that. After all, key moment in _Honesty_.

_Confuddled_: My first yaoi/slash was a _Star Wars_ Hobbie/Janson fic. Read a Luke/Wedge one right after. Not a fan of the latter pairing, but the former is almost cannon. Pity they won't allow _real_ homosexual pairings in the series.

_Chaco and Lily_: Yes, I was getting sick of the "When's Ray coming?"/"Not now!" thing. Thank the gods it's over.

_babymar-mar_: Mr Dickenson expects Kai to do him _another_ favour by picking up Ray, which is why Kai had that expression on his face. He figures he's doing enough looking after the "dweebs"

_TNTiggris_: A lot of reviews vanished at one point, so you may have reviewed it. You may not be going crazy. :p

_dwbrrygrl_: Just cause Ray's here doesn't mean that the Kai/Ray will start

_Sumi-chan The Great_: Just hit the review button at the bottom of the page and follows the promps. Simple as that over there. And no make out scene for a while, trust me.

_KuronekoHikage_: No Kai/Ray yet. Got some more plot spinning to do.

_Tariki Rania_: No Kai/Ray. Thus far just Max/Tyson. You've got a wait ahead.

Enter Ray.

* * *

Ray stared out the window of the plane as the runway came up to meet them, but he didn't really see anything. He let out a shuddering sigh, rubbing his eyes. How? How did he get himself into this mess? What had he done to deserve this? 

He looked up as the other passengers began to leave, standing himself and frowning as he realised he was still trembling. It had only been a few hours since she had broken the news, and in that time he had packed his things and contacted Mr Dickenson, the elderly man and old friend arranging for Ray to take the first flight to Japan, assuring him that someone would be there to meet him.

Ray moved to find his bag, moving automatically as he joined the crowd flowing through the gates. Hearing the sound of his name, Ray looked up, spotting the three forms as they tore toward him, beaming.

"Hey guys."

"Ray!" Max threw his arms around his neck, Tyson joining them as Kenny hung back though his grin rivalled the other two. "We've missed you!"

"So I can see." Ray set down his bag, returning the hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You're gonna stay with us," Tyson replied. "Mr D called Kai for us to come pick you up!"

Kenny nodded. "We have a spare room at our apartment. The teams going to be all together again."

Ray frowned, looking over their heads. "Kai?"

Blinking, Ray spotted the figure a way off, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Ray felt his breath catch in his throat. Kai had… changed. And for the better. He seemed more… more perfect… more _beautiful_…

Ray blinked. Did he actually just think that?

Scooping up his bag Ray moved toward his team captain, the others trailing behind and firing questions at him that Ray didn't hear, focused on the other…

(------------------------------)

Kai looked up as he sensed the other approaching… and did a double take. Like himself, Ray had grown, though not nearly as much as Kai. His shirt was a little tighter of fit and shoulderless, exposing the now more muscular arms. He was longer in the face, and seemed almost lanky in build though he continued to move with a catlike grace.

Something about him… _drew_ Kai to him. At once Kai was glad for the sunglasses, as he knew he was staring, and blinking he brought himself out of his revere. He pushed himself off the pillar, bringing himself to his full height as he nodded his greeting.

"Ray."

"Kai." Ray stopped before him. "Good to see you."

"And you." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Been a while."

"Yeah."

Behind them Max elbowed Tyson, Tyson instantly catching on and shooting him a knowing smile. They had seen it.

Kai turned toward the exit. "The car's in the parking lot."

"Okay." Ray frowned as they moved after him. Ray blinked as they approached the car, seeing that there was no driver. "Kai… who's driving us?"

"I am." Kai shot a look at him as he unlocked the car. "Had my licence for over a year now. Can't you drive?"

Ray shook his head as he climbed into the front passenger seat. "Lee's got his licence, but I never got around to it." Ray frowned. "Who taught you?"

"Driving instructor." Kai waited for the others to get in before he started the car. "Same guy taught Tala and Bryan. Got our licences around the same time."

Tyson straightened. "_Bryan_ has his licence?"

"Hn." Kai glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Bryan's a good driver. Tala's the one who is gifted at road rage."

Tyson snorted. "Figures. 'Feel the might of my all powerful engine! Cut me off and I'll annihilate you!'"

Kai couldn't help but smile.

Ray caught it out of the corner of his eyes, feeling a little strange having _Kai_ being the one who was driving them around. He chuckled, relaxing back in his seat. "Well, guess it'll save on the travel expenses."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're all putting cash in for the fuel."

In the back seat the three younger boys groaned, causing Ray to laugh. Yes, it certainly felt better to be surrounded by his teammates. He'd missed the bickering, the sarcastic remarks, the comradeship. He hadn't seen them since the victory tour, having returned back to his village… where all the trouble had started.

He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. Max heard it.

"Ray?" He leant as far forward as his restraints allowed. "Are you okay?"

Ray shook his head, running a hand through his hair and looking out the window. "I'll explain later guys. Lets just say things are… complicated."

"Okay." Max frowned.

Tyson felt a tension in the air, eyes twinkling. "Better warn you buddy, Kai's more bossy than ever."

Kenny shot a look at him. "You do realise that Kai is in the car, Tyson."

"Yeah." Tyson shrugged. "Everyone knows that Kai gets off from bossing people around."

Kai's fingers tightened around the wheel. "When we get back to the hotel, you are going to regret having said that, shrimp."

Tyson's eyes sparkled. "Whadda you gonna do? Throw me out a window?"

Kai smirked. "Works for Bryan when he deals with Ian."

"Well Bryan's a coldhearted prick…" Tyson blinked, something crossing his mind. "Oh yeah. So are you."

"You said it."

The smile was once more on Ray's lips, knowing what Tyson was doing and Kai had played along with. Chuckling, he looked toward them. "Thanks guys."

"You're with your team now," Max reminded him, giving him the thumbs up as he winked. "We'll take care of you, no sweat."

"Max is right." Kenny nodded, smiling. "As Mr Dickenson told us: relax."

Tyson snorted. "I don't think Kai heard him."

Kai smirked, glancing at Tyson's reflection. "Say something, shrimp?"

Tyson gave him the finger.

* * *

And the whole teams together again. Anyone spot anything within this chapter? 


	11. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

_Bluumberry_: The answer to one of your questions is in this chapter. And yes, reading them right through is good. They get better from _Overture_ on, though I really need to make some editing changes to _Honesty_.

_MyHeartBleeds_: If you want to write the Lee/Mariah thing go ahead. The two sides to the story are written now. Lee's side is in _Honesty II_, and Mariah's side is in_ Ketsuron_. I'm sure you see a problem there. However, if you want it, just say the words and I'll email you Mariah's reflections. Oh yeah, I've got another date... ((evil grin))

_Tariki Rania:_ No yaoi for a while. :p

_lilmatchgirl007_: Like _Honesty II_ the appearance will be over the phone. Two D Boys will do the calling. Not telling who. :p

_Prozacfairy_: Can you say 'denial'? And Mariah might have done something...

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: My shortest review ever! :D

_babymar-mar_: Checking out hot bishounen? Tell me about it. ((drool))

_Ramen II:_ Fork in the eye won't give you a good view. Do something else. Trust me. And nobody said Tyson was smart. He'll probably regret doing that.

_Koneko no Rei_: Bryan might seem to fit the road rage more, but I see him as being very in control. Meanwhile, Tala seems to be someone with rather unpredictable mood swings...

_GemGemJoo_: But Kai and Ray are there, so you _are_ seeing them. Just no Kai/Ray action, that's all...

_Chaco and Lily_: I was unfortunate enough to find myself on a train home when they played a yaoi movie at the Melbourne Anime Festival. Hopefully next year they will have one the day before so I can see it. And did you say yaoi manga? SEND THE LINK!!! SEND THE LINK!!! ((feral grin))

_keisan_: If you want to spoil it you read the other fics in the saga. But welcome to the family!!!

_Mizuyah_: After _Honesty II_, I wanted a light fic here. And you're going to kill me when you finally read _Ketsuron_...

_KuronekoHikage_: They noticed a certain amount of staring between two members of their group if you see what I'm saying. ;)

_autumnburn_: Ray was always coming. Just a matter of when.

_Ashla_: Hopefully this is a nice part too.

_hiwatorilover_: When I'm feeling down I go to that description to drool too. Damn Kai is hot. ((drool))

_animeandraia_: Actually, in this fic, Kai _isn't_ rolling in cash. That doesn't come til later (_Honesty II_). And I actually have a scene in another fic where Bryan throws Ian off a balcony.

And then Ray tells them…

* * *

A stunned silence washed over the group, all eyes staring at Ray in disbelief. He sighed, slouching back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. "And that's the story."

Max blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah." Tyson shook his head, leaning back. "Wow."

Kai frowned, crimson eyes narrowing as he watched Ray's face. "So let me get this straight. Roughly six months ago you slept with Mariah and since then she has been putting on weight and less then a day ago she announced she was pregnant and that you could be the father."

Ray nodded. "That's it."

Kenny frowned thoughtfully. "What I don't understand is why there is some question over whether you are the father or not."

"Oh." Ray looked up. "I forgot to mention. Before I left I spoke to Lee, and he told me that he slept with her the same day I did. She went to him first."

"Ouch." Tyson shot a look at Max who nodded his agreement. "So how come you left, buddy?"

"How could I not?" Ray shook his head, sighing. "It's… all too much. I'm not even in love with her. I thought I was but… I'm not. I just couldn't stay."

Kenny frowned. "Did Lee stay?"

"Yeah. He's pretty upset, so it wouldn't surprise me if he left too." Ray frowned. "Kevin also took it hard. After Mariah announced she was pregnant he upped and vanished." Ray looked up. "Oh yeah, I told Lee I would ring him once I arrived."

Tyson straightened. "You're not mad at him?"

Ray blinked. "Why would I be?"

"Dude, the guy slept with the same girl as you on the same _day_ as you, and he would have known that you were after her."

"You have a point." Ray shrugged. "Lee's my best friend. It came as a shock to both of us, and we need each other at the moment. It's just that… I couldn't stay there." His shoulders slumped. "It's shamed upon to… do that before marriage. We will be shunned."

"That's why you think Lee will leave?"

"Yeah."

Max stood, moving toward the kitchen and returning with the phone. "Here you go. We'll take you bags to your room."

"You're in the room across from Tyson I'm afraid," Kenny told him, genuine sympathy in his voice.

Tyson blinked, shooting him a look. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing."

Kai stood, shooting a look at the others. "We'll leave you to your call, right guys?"

The three younger boys nodded, standing and following their captain down the hall. Ray sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back against the back of the seat, punching the familiar number into the phone. It took a while to connect, but he was used to it. It always did when you were calling another country.

The phone rang three times before he heard it pick up, the curious voice of a little girl coming over the line. "Hello?"

"Hi Shina, it's Ray."

He heard a giggle. "Hi there, Ray! I'm missing you already!"

"I'm missing you too, Shine." He smiled. "Is your brother there?"

"Yeah. Lee went looking for Kevin but he's back now. He's locked himself in his room and won't let anyone in. Mummy's not very happy with him. Did you two do something bad?"

"Um…" Ray frowned, not really wanting to tell the 10-year-old exactly _what_ they had done wrong. "I really need to talk to Lee, Shina."

"K." He heard her put a hand over the receiver, but nonetheless her voice rang loud and clear. "Leeroy! Phone call!" A pause. "It's Ray."

There was a shuffling, Ray smiling as he heard Lee's 'shoo' before the sound of a door closing. "Hey there, Ray."

"Hey Lee." Ray relaxed a little at the sound of his old friend's voice. "She's certainly very curious."

Lee groaned. "Tell me about it."

"She said your mother's angry."

Lee sighed. "Everybody's angry, old friend. I can't go anywhere without someone glaring at me down their nose. It's like one minute I was the most respected adolescent in the village, and the next scum they wipe off their shoe. You did the right thing in leaving."

"Mariah?"

Lee growled. "Is simply _loving_ the attention. Everyone's swarming around her saying 'you poor girl'. It's fine that _she's_ knocked up, but the male is a downright criminal. You'd think they'd realise that it takes two."

"Our village is male dominated. The women are always the victims."

"Yeah well _she_ came onto _me_. Nobody listens when I try to tell them that. They seem to think I'm makin' excuses." He grunted. "In the past my word was unquestionable. It's like I'm living in a completely different village." A pause. "My mother's the worst. I don't think I can stay here, Ray."

"I know what you mean." Ray rubbed his eyes. "Shina said you went looking for Kevin."

"Yeah, I did. You know how he vanished right after the announcement?"

"Mm. I went looking for him to say goodbye, but I couldn't find him."

"He was up on the mountain meditating."

Ray blinked. "By _choice_!?"

"Said that myself. He's very withdrawn. He can't look anyone in the eye, let alone go in the same room with Mariah."

"He's had a problem with Mariah for the last few months." Ray frowned. "He became very withdrawn around her around the same time he started growing his hair out."

"Come to think of it, you're right."

"I wonder what his problem is."

"Who knows, and knowing Kevin, we'll probably never find out. So where are you?"

"Japan, like I said. I'm with my team. They met me at the airport. Kai has his licence and we have an apartment at a hotel. I'll have to give you the phone number."

"Hang on." He heard fumbling. "Okay, I got a pen and paper."

Ray picked up a piece of paper Kenny had handed him when they had arrived and listed off the numbers, Lee repeating them back to him, Ray nodding. "You got it."

"Right." A pause. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll hang around here. I know I should stay to support Mariah, but…"

"I know exactly what you mean." Ray sighed. "If you leave, call me."

"You got it. Good to hear that you've settled in, Ray."

"Thanks Lee. And good luck."

"Yeah, could do with some of that. Talk later, old friend."

"Sure thing, friend."

* * *

Is Mariah a bitch or is Mariah a bitch? Anyone who's read the other stories in the saga should pick up a few things of interest in this chapter. Know what? 


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

_Mizuyah_: Well, if you remember what happened to Kevin and add the fact the others don't know... dropping hints. ;)

_MyHeartBleeds_: Yes, another date. And it was good too. Seems I have all three boys tagging along now. Quite happy I am. :D And I'll get around to sending you Mariah's POV. It's fairly early in the fic and if I edit it a little it won't give anything away. Her POV also contains what happened with Ray and Kev, but I'll omit them.

_Koneko no Rei_: Yes, a lot happened to the poor White Tigers... even Mariah, but I'm not getting into that. And Shina is cute. Just Lee hates her. :p

_KaiWaiiRei_: There's another 'w' in awkward, but fair effort. And to be honest I actually like Mariah, only she's the bad guy in the first two parts on the _Honesty_ series. In another fic Mariah is actually one of the main 'good' guys, but I'm not saying what fic cause it's kinda stalled at the moment and not up. It'll appear when it's completed. And, of course, there is the _Eclipse/Frozen/Believe_ series...

_Bluumberry_: Messed up? What happened?

_Prozacfairy_: Actually it doesn't. Remember the start of _Honesty_, or at least where the Blade Breakers enter the fic. _Overture_ crosses over with _Honesty_.

_Tariki Rania_: There's a lot of connections through this fic to _Honesty_ and _Honesty II_. See if you can spot them.

_Ashla_: Yes, you can't help but feel pity. And you wait til you see how messed up Ray really is.

_dead yet a love sick puppy_: Indeed.

_animeandraia_: What's missing? Anything in particular?

_babymar-mar_: Yes, it comes in handy to read the others, but if you haven't...

_Chaco and Lily_: OMG!!! Eiri Yuki is so _hot_!!!!!! Thank you so much for the link.

_KuronekoHikage_: She's not all bad....

_GemGemJoo_: Then here's more for you to read.

_lilmatchgirl007_: In my fic, miracles can occur.

_TNTiggris_: That's it all right. The Kevin thing.

_Kappy Locks_: Are you from Florida? And randomness can be good. Sometimes. Yours was good.

_Zap Cannon_: Too explicit? Um... how? And I update twice a week. Is that not enough?

_keisan_: Fair enough, wanting to wait. I promise not to give anything away, but I would advise you not to read what I write to the other readers.

**Note to all:** You won't believe it, but it would seem _Ketsuron_ is going to be the second longest fic I've ever written, the longest I've written for _Beyblade_. It's already passed 108 pages, single spaced in Word. And that's _after_ I cut out a sex scene. Not telling who was in it, though. The reason I cut it was cause it gave too much away... ((evil grin))

Ray's moving in and told his story, but do you think they believe him?

* * *

"I just can't believe Ray would _do_ that."

Tyson and Kenny nodded their agreement to Max as they sat around Kenny's bedroom, Dizzi set up open on the desk.

"There's got to be more to it," Tyson said. "And to be honest I can't imagine Lee doing that either."

"It's called hormones, boys," Dizzi chipped in. "Something I'm sure you know all about."

Max and Tyson shot each other a quick glance before looking away, but it wasn't fast enough for Kenny not to notice. Behind his brown hair Kenny's eyes narrowed, looking from one to another and adding another piece to the puzzle he had been building for over the last month, and he wasn't liking the picture that was being revealed.

"I think there's something more to it," Tyson stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think that Mariah did something to them."

"Um, Ty," Max said. "It was always _Kevin_ that manipulated things into his favour, not Mariah."

"So? Who says she couldn't if she wanted? Anyone can do it."

"Tyson has a point," Kenny admitted.

"For a change," Dizzi said.

Kenny shot her a look before continuing. "Mr D was very good at deceiving us on several occasions, and he's not the only one. Anyone can do it, especially when you trust that person, and we know the White Tigers are able to trust each other."

"_Were_ able to trust each other," Tyson corrected, frowning. "And I don't think they ever really trusted Kevin."

"Despite everything, Kevin's loyal," Kenny reminded them. "If you recall everything he did was for his team. He put them before himself."

"And got Lee pissed at him."

Max looked at them. "Well, his plans _did_ always backfire."

Tyson grinned.

"Don't be so sure, Max," Dizzi said. "Kevin _did_ successfully make Ray lose Driger."

"Yeah, but Ray got him back." Tyson shrugged. "It was no biggie."

"Ray was lucky."

Max looked at Tyson. "She has a point."

"I think we really need to be there for Ray, guys," Kenny said looking toward the door. "He's rather upset. He needs his team more than ever."

"Well we're here," Max said with a grin.

Tyson stood, dropping his hat back onto his head. "Let's go help him settle in. What do you say guys?"

They chorused their agreement.

((-----------------------------))

Ray began unpacking his bag, dropping everything into the correct drawers. He paused as he came across the picture of the White Tigers from several years before, a picture that he took everywhere with him. He sighed. Back then everything had been perfect. They hadn't had a care in the world other than their blading. That and their school work.

Kevin forever had the teachers on his back as he always tended to hand his projects in a day late, and Lee was continually in hot water for not focusing in class and always just passing. Not to mention both Kevin and Lee spent half their lives in detention for fighting in class.

Ray smiled. Yes, those two just _couldn't_ get along. Mariah had blamed in on the hormones, while Gary claimed it was because they were both very domineering. Ray tended to agree with Gary's theory more. Besides, Mariah blamed _everything_ on the hormones.

She would this too.

Ray slammed a fist into the bed, squeezing his eyes closed. He should have _known_ that something wasn't right. Mariah had been so carefree, so seductive. He had questioned her, wanting to know her reasons for a change of heart after she had once told him she would wait until she was married, but she had brushed the question off, telling him she was tired of being so old fashioned, that she wanted him to take her. Sometime during the act Ray had realised that she wasn't a virgin. Lee had admitted getting the same impression-

Ray looked up at the sound of the knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"It's us, buddy."

Ray smiled faintly at Tyson's voice, crossing to the door and opening. "Hey guys."

"Thought we'd come help you settle in," Tyson said, glancing over his shoulder. "Looks like you've got it handled though."

Ray shrugged, gesturing them inside. "We've lived in hotel rooms for so long it's become almost second nature to settle in easily."

"Know what you mean, buddy."

Max looked around, eyes falling onto the picture on the bed. "Hey, is this the White Tigers?"

Ray smiled faintly. "Yeah. Back before I first left the village."

"You guys were cute." Max picked up the picture, frowning. "Exactly how old was Kevin?"

"I think it was just before his 12th birthday." Ray frowned, glancing at the picture. "Actually, I think that was taken the day Lee turned 15. Kevin's birthday's only a couple of weeks later."

Max frowned, looking up. "Their birthday's are _that_ close together?"

"Mm-hm. Kevin was born premature though, so he's older than he should be."

Kenny frowned. "That really depends how you look at it. If you take into account-"

"Let's leave it as is, Chief," Tyson cut in, not feeling like a lesson on human nature and birthdays. "Anyway, didn't you talk enough about data and stuff like that the other day with Kai?"

"I never get sick of talking about data." Kenny frowned. "And what did you two get up to while we were gone, anyway?"

Max shrugged. "We trained for a while then came back up the apartment, cleaned ourselves up, then I caught a move while Tyson caught forty winks."

Kenny narrowed his eyes as they returned their attention to Ray, helping him to unpack much to the 19-year-olds chagrin. _I checked when Kai and I came home if they had been training, and the manager said no one had used the dish. Exactly what were they up too…_

"Guys, I can handle this, I promise." Ray sighed, shaking his head. "You don't really need to-"

"Heeeey." Tyson grinned, plucking the book out of a side pocket. "What do we have here?"

Ray let out a yip, diving across and snatching the book away from his hands and cradling it against his chest, glaring at him.

Tyson waggled his eyebrows. "What's that, Ray? A diary? Got all your crushes in it?" The grin widened. "Can I take a peek?"

Ray's gaze narrowed further as he growled. "No you cannot peek, and I think you should go now."

Tyson went to let out a biting reply when Max grabbed his arm, dragging him toward the doorway. "Come on. Ray needs some time alone for a while, so lets find something else to do. If I remember, there was a movie on…"

Ray sighed as Max's voice was cut off by the closing of the door, Kenny having left with them. Groaning, he flopped back onto the bed, shaking his head before he laughed softly. As much as he loved his teammates, they could be as annoying and in your face as all hell at times. There were instances where he just wanted to chuck them out the door by their underpants, but oh well.

Sitting up, he looked around, finding a place to hide his diary. He sat for a moment… was he game enough to find Kai?

* * *

Poor Ray. There is nothing worse than help from Max and Tyson. And no, there is no more reference to Ray's diary in this fic, though I'm planning to reintroduce it in _Ketsuron_. 


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

Tariki Rania: Kenny has eyes... just... hidden... ((frowns thoughtfully))

Prozacfairy: Kai's in his room on the phone... ;)

MyHeartBleeds: Did someone say _Believe_? ((laughs sheepishly)) Yeah, I finish and edit all my fics before I put them up. That's due to the fact I don't like abandoning fics. Too many readers try to kill you ((hides as swarm of _Star Wars_ fans come rushing passed with lightsabers and blasters)) Yeah, like them. Oh, and the date thing... Um... Ray said I'm a really good "friend" and Kev and Lee agreed. Not sure if that's good or bad.

Bluumberry: People get a personal thrill out of flaming other peoples stuff. All it does though is make the flamer look like an ass (ass as in donkey). And I've had a few flames. Take a look at my story list and click the reviews for _Lie No More_. I'm so proud of those flames. When I'm feeling down it's so nice to know there are people with such low mentalities and closed minds. I have a great laugh. :D

Zap Cannon: I rate my stories high just to be safe. I'm such _Eclipse_ could have been PG, but I made it PG-13 to be safe. And the reason I haven't updated is cause I took my site _White Tiger Claw_ into version 3.0, and it takes a while to get it all right. That's why I haven't updated.

Ramen II: Actually, Ray hasn't gotten around to writing about Kai in his diary. More likely it's about Mariah and what happened, as well as him writing what annoying pests his teammates are. And it isn't until _Honesty_ that they learn about the Kevin/Mariah thing, and Kev's suppressing it, or trying too anyway.

animeandraia: Joseph and Kev are so close to being twins it's not funny. Damned unoriginal creators. Of all the teams to rip off they rip off the White Tigers. And I write everything complete, edit it, divide it into chapters using a word count method (1,000) and then break it up into separate chapter files in .html before saving them onto disk and transferring them onto my main computer. It's so much easier that way.

Mizuyah: Ketsuron is Japanese for 'conclusion'. Unoriginal, but I thought it had a nice ring.

NekoYaoi: No Kai/Ray for many chapters. Got some setting up to do first.

dead yet a love sick puppy: Such short reviews...

Kappy Locks: It was your birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! How old? Have fun? And kill Kenny? This isn't _South Park_... :p

Dark Riven: Some characters come to you, some don't. I've tried Yu-Gi-Oh but quit while I was ahead. The only fan fics I can write are _Beyblade_ and _Star Wars_. We all have our niches, and _Beyblade_ just must not have been yours. At least, not at that point in time... ;) :p

keisan: Mariah's story comes out in _Ketsuron_, and it won't be what you expect, trust me. And yes, Ray is the diary type.

babymar-mar: You'll probably hate this if you've read them. This fic feels like a step backwards... ... ... hang on... ...

lilmatchgirl007: Fan girl is good. ((huge grin)) :p

GemGemJoo: Fine work... ((even huger grin))

Koneko no Rei: Oh poor Ray. Give him back his diary. And yeah, Mariah's not depicted well in this fic, but you know why.

Chaco and Lily: I've seem the _Gravitation_ anime screenshots. There's one on my wallpaper right now ((clicks down and drools at image of Yuki)) Eh... sorry, got distracted. And yes, I know _ALL_!!! ((evil laughter))

KuronekoHikage: That is the first and only time you see the diary unless I add it to _Ketsuron_, but think about it as you read all the fics. Interesting what it will contain. Hmm... "Last night Kai and I did this really weird sexual ritual..." Eh..., sorry, one track mind. ((blush))

**Ketsuron Status:** 120 pages in Word, single spacing with 12 point font. Nowhere near completion. Just completed major battle scene. One side story completed.

Two other characters appear in this story, in which one has a key role. He is introduced here. Guess who.

* * *

"Sounds like ya've got a party goin on."

"Personally, I'd rather be at _your_ party."

"Can't have everything, Phoenix. Besides, was your choice to go back there."

Kai smirked, leaning back on the bed. "True, Falcon. Personally, I prefer Tyson over Ian."

"Ian shuts up once you smack him over the head with a large book." He grunted, and Kai knew he was smiling. "Preferably an encyclopedia."

Kai gave a rare laugh. "And they call _me_ cruel."

"You're my best friend, Kai. We rub off on each other."

"Indeed we do, Bryan."

There was a long pause. "Something's on your mind."

Kai blinked. "Pardon?"

"You sound distracted."

"Just can't keep your nose out of other peoples business, can you?"

"Hn." Bryan chuckled softly. "You've always been my little brother, Kai. So was Tal up until I realised he was actually rather hot stuff… so are you come to think of it, but that's beside the point. It's like this: I know you. And I can tell when your mind is elsewhere." A pause. "I'm thinking that there's a certain Chinaman on your mind."

Kai stiffened. "What!?"

"A little neko-jin. A kitten by the name of Ray Kon."

"Hn. Don't know what planet you're on, Kuznetsov. I'm straight. So's Ray."

"Tal used to say that too, you know. Made no difference to him when he slammed me up against the wall and stuck his tongue down my throat, almost suffocating me."

Kai blinked. "Waaait… I always thought it was _you_ who made the first move."

"Technically, yes. I confessed I loved him, and that was his way of answering me."

"Pity he _didn't _suffocate you."

"You're as charming as your cousin." A pause. "Speaking of which, do you think Tal would kill me if I took him out on a romantic evening?"

Kai's jaw almost hit the floor. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Depends if your hearings going or not, now doesn't it?"

Kai shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I always got the impression Tala was into that kind of thing."

"So did I, but I wanted a second opinion." Bryan chuckled. "I reckon Kon would be a romantic."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Look, Bry, I do _not_ have a thing for Ray. It's just that he's… _different_, that's all."

"Different how?"

"Well, he's taller for one. He looks a lot older, and I think he's been working out more or something cause his shoulders-" He stopped as Bryan started laughing. "What?"

"Look, Kai, I've been gay for many years, and I can tell when one guy is attracted to another." He chuckled. "You have a thing for Kon."

Kai growled. "And exactly what gives you that impression."

"You were about to go into great detail over his body, meaning you must've been lookin' _real_ good. Hn. Not to mention you went all wistful… You've got it bad, Hiwatari."

Kai sighed, shaking his head. "If I'm the little brother, then you're the big sister."

"How so?"

"Have you even noticed how you're talking?"

"It was your idea to get me to open up more, Phoenix."

"I know, Falcon, it's just…" Kai frowned. "I guess it's just hard getting used to having the old you back, that's all."

"Oh come on, am I really that thickheaded and brainless?"

Kai grinned. "Maybe not, but you're just as nosy, pigheaded and overprotective."

"Thank you."

"And did I mention you're an arsehole?"

"Not recently." Bryan paused. "You know, I don't believe Tala has called me a jerk today. I wonder if he's alright."

Kai smiled, looking toward the doorway. "Oh, I would have called sooner, but Ray was calling Lee."

"Didn't Kon just leave the village?"

"Yeah, but if you know what's going on, you'd understand why…" Kai proceeded to fill him in, Bryan remaining silent until he was finished.

"Not that's what I call putting your life into the blender."

Kai blinked, grimacing. "Interesting image."

"The whole point." Bryan sniggered. "I once chucked a rabbit into a blender and-"

"Bryan!"

"Don't worry, Phoenix, I'm kidding." Kai could almost see that twisted grin of Bryan's. "It was actually a mouse I caught trying to steal some of the food from between the blades, so I put the lid on and-"

"There are times I worry about you."

A pause. "You know, Tal said the exact same thing this mornin', and Spence agreed with him."

"I wonder why." Kai looked up at the sound of the knock on the door. "I'm needed. Call you later."

"Unless I call you first. Oh, and I think Tal's been meaning to catch up, so be warned."

"You got it."

((------------------------------))

Ray turned away from the door and took a step as it opened behind him. He paused, turning back around and forcing himself to appear normal, despite the fact his heart suddenly leapt into his throat. _What is the matter with me? This is Kai!!_ "Um… can I talk?"

"Why not? Everybody else does."

Ray stepped into the room and let his gaze move around it. Typical. Kai had somehow managed to claim the apartments master suite. The queen-sized bed looked ready to fall into; the dark purple patterned wallpaper giving off an antique feel. The room felt cosy despite its size, and somehow Ray thought it fitted Kai perfectly.

Ray's eyes found the phone sitting on the bedside table. "Who were you calling?"

Kai shrugged. "Bryan."

Ray swung around, eyes wide. "_What_!?"

"Did I complain about you ringing Lee?"

"Lee's my best friend, Kai."

"Well Bryan is _mine_, Ray." Kai shrugged, dropping onto the bed and crossing his legs under him. "Why is it you wanted to speak with me?"

Ray joined him, telling him everything Lee had told him about their treatment in the village, Kai frowning thoughtfully. As he finished, Ray sighed. "So do you think I did the right thing in leaving?"

"Why do you ask?"

Ray averted his eyes, frowning. "I… I feel like I've _abandoned_ them."

"Ray…" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like Yin is going to pack his bags anytime now. And from what he says, unless you're pink and fluffy, the village ain't no place to be."

Ray snorted. "Pink and fluffy?"

"You'd rather rabid and obnoxious?"

Ray burst out laughing. "Kai!"

Kai shrugged, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. "You did the right thing in leaving, Ray. Anyway, now you can help with the dweebs."

Ray wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded, before shaking his head, blinking as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh wow."

Kai's eyes cracked open as Ray crawled across the bed, picking the wooden phoenix up off the bedside table and holding it close to inspect it.

"It's beautiful." Ray's fingers traced the masterfully carved and detailed lines, the polished smoothness, not one fault to be found. Seeing something, he turned it over, catching the inscription. "'For Kai, the solitary Phoenix. B.K.' Kai, who's B.K?"

Kai didn't answer.

Ray's bottom lip pursed as his forehead furrowed. "The Solitary Phoenix. Well, I guess it's kinda true. You never get close to _anyone_."

Kai smirked.

"Still don't know who B.K. is…" Ray blinked, a thought coming to him as he swung around. "What's Bryan's last name?"

Kai's eyes drifted closed again. "Kuznetsov."

"B.K. Bryan Kuznetsov." Ray shook his head, the wooden phoenix taking on a whole new light. "I didn't know he could carve."

"He's naturally gifted. Apparently his mother was an artist or something and the ability to bring things from the mind onto wood was passed down to him." Kai shrugged. "Tala can paint."

Ray looked at him. "You?"

"Me? I can sketch. Got an ear for music too."

"Yeah, noticed that during the last Championship." Ray sat back on his heels, gazing fondly down at the sculpture. "Must take a lot of time and patience to make one of these."

"He makes no two carvings alike, and that one took a week." Kai chuckled. "Bryan is very patient… just don't push his buttons."

"Yeah." Ray frowned, looking toward the door. "Kai?"

"Mm?"

"Is there something going on between Max and Tyson?"

Kai's eyes cracked open. "There might be."

"And about time." Ray shook his head, smiling faintly. "Been waiting for those two to get together since the last Championship."

Kai couldn't fight the smile.

Ray frowned. "Kenny doesn't know, right?"

"They think he's a homophob."

"Wouldn't surprise me. I remember some offhand comments he made at one point after he saw a lesbian couple. If I recall he used the words 'filth', 'distasteful', and 'outrages' like a hundred times in the space of a minute."

Kai nodded but remained silent.

"I take it Max and Tyson don't want him to find out, right?"

Another nod.

"Thought not." Ray shifted, the room suddenly feeling a lot smaller. A pale blue strand had fallen over Kai's face and Ray fought the urge to reach out and brush it back. "So… how have you been?"

Kai watched him. "Busy."

"Yeah. You had that whole court case thing, didn't you. So, have they convicted Voltaire?"

"Nowhere near it. Break in the case at the moment." Kai nodded toward the desk, Ray spotting all the papers set out on it. "I gotta work through all that before I can even testify."

"Oh." Ray frowned. "What about Boris?"

"Is walking around free."

"_What_!?"

"He's a smart man, Ray. They've got nothing on him." Kai shrugged. "Got a feeling I know who can change that."

Ray blinked. "Who?"

Kai shrugged it off, slipping from the bed, both feeling a pang of regret at the distance. "You worry about your problems, and I'll worry about mine."

Ray nodded, setting the wooden phoenix down before following him from the room, the two greeted by the smell of dinner. _Thing is Kai, I think you_ _are my problem_…

* * *

JPC: ((Glomps Bryan))

Bryan: O-O;;

JPC: I love it when you appear

Bryan: Wonderful, now get off me

JPC: ((Hugs him harder)) Why?

Bryan: Because I have acid here that I've been itching to use so if you don't…

JPC: ((lets him go)) Jerk

Bryan: Thank you


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

Bluumberry: Um... how could you have already read it?

Shaman Wolf: I've never heard of Cirque du Freak, so that's a no. And yes, I've heard Linkin Park. My sister has the first album and Izure gave me the second one only the other week. Indeed, good music. :p

Chaco and Lily: Don't worry, I can't get the anime either. I wish I could though. And yes, pink n' fluffy. I borrowed it from a review in _Honesty_. Can't remember who said it though. I'd have to look.

Tariki Rania: I don't think Ray sees his problem as a good thing, even if we do. :p

Prozacfairy: We all have blond moments, so don't worry. And yes, very clueless.

TNTiggris: How could you almost fly? And at the moment Bryan is refusing to have any part of the case. You just know having read _Honesty II_.

KaiWaiiRei: There are moments of Bry/Tal in here, but not much. However, if you hold out for _Ketsuron_, they appear in the flesh. And I made you like Bryan? I guess that's good. So many people don't like him it's a real shame. He's such a good character.

GemGemJoo: Very demanding indeed. And patience...

Koneko no Rei: Actually, depending on the story, Bryan gets affection from other sources. I've seen him with Ray, and with Kai. And you'd better let Bryan out of the closet. I can't glomp him while he's in there.

Mizuyah: He most certainly is cool. :D

dead yet a love sick puppy: Hm... that review was a little longer. Not much, but still. :p

animeandraia: I couldn't do that to any animal, but this is Bryan we're talking about. And there's nothing wrong with being twisted. My friends consider my insanity normal. In fact, when I act sane they ask me what's wrong. :D

Ramen II: You liked a lot in this chapter, and it was good to see that. And yes, when updating I have a system - Sunday and Wednesday nights unless something comes up. In terms of writing I try to get a chapter a night. Sometimes I get more, depending on how I'm feeling and/or if I get distracted.

Kappy Locks: Bryan is misunderstood, but I'm glad you now like him. Heh, and I'm 19. Almost 20 now though. 20 in December.

KuronekoHikage: You mean _Believe_. I'm aiming to finish writing it once I finish writing _Ketsuron_. Hopefully you'll have both _Ketsuron_ and _Believe_ running at the same time like this and _Into the Light_ is. And yes, I'll still be your beta. It'll be good practice with my editing skills. You'll have to tell me how far I'm allowed to go though - just correcting spelling and grammar, or can I offer suggestions for bits that don't seem to work right or reshuffle stuff, etc. Being the author you call the shots.

keisan: Yes, Bryan's the one who appears more. And Bryan makes all the big observations in this fic and is one of the ones to do some... _prodding_... :p

lilmatchgirl007: Boris is free in this fic, yes. But about other fics... no comment. And I'm not that big a fan of closure in fics ;)

Zap cannon: Sending me continuous reviews saying for me to update won't make me update any faster. Twice a week unless something happens. It's a lot better than some authors who update, it seems, only twice a _year_. Be thankful I'm not one of them. :p And thankies for the plushies!!!

And back to the whining.

* * *

"We eat, we sleep, we train. We eat, we sleep, we train." Tyson groaned, head dropping to land with a thud on his desk, beyblade parts scattering. "Somebody seriously needs to talk with Kai about changing the routine."

Ray bit back a smile, exchanging a knowing wink with Max as they watched the bluenette. "Kai just thinks we need to work harder, and I think he might be right."

Tyson growled. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side." Ray shrugged. "Just that I creamed you today like you were nothin'. Were you even trying?"

Max chuckled. "I think he was too busy thinking about the 'eating' side of things."

"I was not." Tyson straightened, swinging the chair around to face them. "Look, it's been two days since Ray arrived and what have we done?"

"Actually, Ty, apart from picking up Ray at the airport and when Kai got Kenny out of the house so we could… you know, that's _all_ we've done."

"But that's my point. It's okay for Kenny, cause he gets more data to work on, but I've had it!" Tyson crossed his arms over his chest. "I think it's time we took a stand."

Max frowned. "What?"

"I say we walk up to Kai and tell him we're not going to train anymore!"

Max's eyebrows rose slightly. "That's not such a smart thing to do, Ty."

"Whoever said I was smart."

Ray bit back a smirk. "That's true."

Tyson shot him a look, before closing his eyes. "I say we go check a movie or something. Or maybe go to an arcade or whatever. Just generally do something fun!"

Max nodded. "Sounds cool to me. Ray?"

"Uh…" Ray looked from one to the other. "Let me talk to him, guys. He always listened to me more than you two and Kenny anyway."

As he stood and moved toward the doorway, Max and Tyson exchanged a knowing look, Tyson looking up after him. "Hey Ray… Do you have a thing for Kai?"

Ray stiffened, glancing over his shoulder. "What?"

Max leant forward. "Are you in love with Kai?"

Ray frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Dude, you're always staring at him when he's not looking." Tyson shrugged. "And don't think we didn't catch that dreamy smile yesterday after you tripped over my feet and Kai caught you."

Ray glared at him. "You probably did that deliberately."

Tyson averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled sheepishly.

"I think it's cute." Max grinned. "It'll be me and Tyson, and you and Kai."

"I do _not_ have a thing for Kai, guys." Ray closed his eyes and turned back toward the doorway, nose raised slightly in the air. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm straight."

Tyson raised an eyebrow as Ray left the room. "So were we."

((------------------------------))

The papers lay strewn across the desk, silently calling for attention but going ignored as Kai flipped through the magazine, filling out the puzzles and wishing they would bother to make them harder. Even the questions marked 'tough' proved hardly a challenge, causing him to wonder how so many people could struggle over them.

__

What are the colours of Australia's Olympic Team? Hn. Easy. Green and yellow. He paused, frowning and crossing out yellow, replacing it with gold. _Gotta remember Australians like the minerals. They always say gold instead of yellow… yeah, gold… eyes… beautiful gold eyes… long ebony hair and a perfect_-

His forehead hit the desktop with a crack.

__

Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?

With each 'why' he hit his forehead against the wooden surface, the blows doing little to ease his troubled mind. It was getting harder, getting more impossible by the day to keep his mind on the matter at hand. At training he had been forced to keep his back to the neko-jin, and even in doing that he forever wondered what the other was doing… or if the other was looking.

He _hated_ it. And he hated even more the fact that Bryan could be right. Was it possible, by some twist of fate, that Kai had a crush on the distinctly _male_ teammate of his? How could it be possible? Could it… be?

Hearing a knock on the door, Kai straightened, glad for the interruption to his misguided thoughts. Standing, he moved toward the door and opened it, inwardly groaning as he met golden eyes.

Ray set his jaw, falling into those crimson orbs before he forced himself to snap out of it: he had a mission after all. "We want to do something other than train."

__

How about making out with me… ARGH! Out. Of. My. Head! Do not need to be thinking this right now. Kai raised an eyebrow. "They need to train."

"They need to _live_."

"They can live any other time, but at the moment, we train."

Ray sighed. "Kai, the Championship isn't for another few months."

"You think I don't know that?" Kai narrowed his eyes. "The D Boys have been training for the last couple of months in preparation-"

"We aren't the Demolition Boys!" Ray sighed, shaking his head. "Kai, your old team has their way, my old team has their way, but it isn't _our_ way. Max, Tyson, and Kenny weren't raised to be machines, nor have they known each other since they were little. Kai, they're _15_, and Max is _16_. They need to get out there, have fun. Catch a movie, hang out at the mall… you can't expect them to train and train and train without snapping."

"You can't let them go wild-"

"Kai, they are at _breaking_ point." Ray met his eye. "One, maybe two days a week. What do you say?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Days off?"

"Days training. At least until we get closer to the Championship. Then we'll get back into the swing of things."

Kai set his jaw, wanting to flatly tell Ray and the others where to go, but feeling something else tugging at his mind. He could see the reason behind Ray's arguments, could see the logic, and he couldn't argue against that. Sighing, he looked away. "Fine."

Ray grinned, nodding his head and turning back down the corridor, ponytail whipping around behind him. He hadn't gone two steps when Kai called out after him.

"You do realise, once your minds no longer preoccupied, what's going to happen."

Ray hesitated as he heard Kai close the door, the reasons why Ray had come to Japan in the first place already bubbling to life in the back of his mind. Yeah. He knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Max and Tyson have made an observation, and it would appear Kai has a wandering mind. :p 


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

Prozacfairy: They're onto Ray for sure, and they're not ones to let things go. :p

dead yet a love sick puppy: I'd say it's a yes, and I'd hate to think how far it can go.

lilmatchgirl007: Apparently 'Blitzkrieg' is the name of a military strategy used by the Germans in ww2 or something. They came in faster than lightening, wiped out the enemy and took over. I think that was it. And now you indeed know what's going on in his head. :p

Zap Cannon: You're addicted to this story? Eh... um... okay. o-O;; Don't think I've had _that_ happen before, unless there is something the others aren't telling me. Anyway, you're forgiven.

Mizuyah: If Ray's mind is no longer distracted, he will become preoccupied with his guilt over what happened. That help?

Ramen II: I'm glad you liked the Kai moments. I was tempted to edit out Kai's mental suggestion other than training, but Izure talked me into keeping it. And Tyson, however annoying, really is somewhat of a fun character. And yes, more Kai/Ray. :p

Chaco and Lily: Kai did _what_!?! That is so cool. I really really want to see G-Rev now. I've heard so many good things, but knowing my luck it will never arrive in Australia. And I can go on for hours about Beyblade too. I think I bore all my friends. Thank goodness for non-word-limit email, eh? And yes this fic _is_ going fast. Hm...

animeandraia: Its getting nearer by the chapter, yes. And I do puzzles in the newspaper. And a conspiracy theory? My ex-boyfriend was determined that hamsters & guinea pigs are trying to take over the world. Odd fellow he was. Pity what happened to him. So what are _your_ theories?

GemGemJoo: Hopefully this chapter is more to your liking with Kai/Ray, though I have a feeling it won't be. :p

Koneko no Rei: I wouldn't blame Bryan for killing you. If you locked me in the cupboard, I'd be upset too. And Kai's got an obsession... :p

keisan: De Nile indeed. And yes, there is a lot of setting up to be done, but the question is how long will it take for them to fall for the bait. ;)

KuronekoHikage: Tyson's not as dumb as he looks... or is... or whatever. And my eyes on my email. Send away.

Tariki Rania: Just paying homage to my country in any way I can. And Ray isn't the only one denying the truth.

autumnburn: Continue I will

babymar-mar: It may come first but it's no flashback. Once it's finished you'll be able to read from start to finish - _Overture_ to _Ketsuron_. That, of course, if you have a lot of time on your hands. ((sigh)

TNTiggris: I think I'd probably fly then too. --;; And Kai will learn... one day. :p

**Ketsuron Status:** 151 pages in Word, single spacing with 12 point font. Almost up to the Championship Final. Not much left to go now. Few twists added. And Tala sings!!!

They're all off doing their own thing. You should like this one.

* * *

Kenny grinned as the door closed behind him, leaving him to inhale the smell of dusty covers and yellowing pages, the faint tinge of a warm photocopier and computers underlying the otherwise strong smell. He liked this arrangement a lot. Not only did it mean he could take some time off, but he could catch up on some quality library time.

Finding a table and sitting down, Kenny flipped open his laptop. "Okay Dizzi, where do you think we should begin?"

((------------------------------))

Max sighed as he leant back in his seat, eyes on the large screen, taking in the action. Beside him Tyson was shovelling in popcorn by the mouthful, occasionally scooping up his drink to wash it down. Max silently wondered how his lover was able to eat without choking, but gave up trying to work it out. Some things were better left a mystery.

As he became focused on the screen he lost track of everything around, but had to smile as he felt the touch. Turning his hand over, he knitted his fingers through Tyson's and glanced to the side, seeing that the popcorn was empty and Tyson's eyes were glued to the screen.

His smile widening, Max's attention returned to the movie.

((------------------------------))

"Why do you freeze everyone out?"

Kai shrugged, sipping his drink. "Traumatic childhood? I like being alone? Or how bout this: you annoy me."

Ray bit back a smile, popping a chip into his mouth. "Okay, I'll give you that."

"My turn." Kai met his eye. "For what purpose did Yin ring this morning?"

"Lee?" Ray frowned. "He's left the village. Mr D found an apartment for him in Hong Kong and he's going to stay there. He just couldn't take it anymore."

"See, you're not the only one."

"Yeah." Ray looked up. "How long has Bryan been your best friend?"

"Pretty much forever." Kai shrugged. "We were both born in the Abbey. So was Tala, and we grew up like brothers. Bryan and I just bonded." He smiled faintly. "Hard to believe I could forget him so easy. How I could forget Tala…"

"Well, wasn't it post-traumatic amnesia or something like that?"

"So they tell me."

Ray nodded and sighed, ignoring a muffled shriek followed by persistent tapping on the window. Other patrons of the restaurant looked around, neither Kai nor Ray taking any notice as they continued to eat as if nothing were happening.

Ray sighed. "Fan girls."

"Hn." Kai looked up. "You really should think about getting a bodyguard."

"I've been taught martial arts since the moment I could walk, Kai. Besides." He smirked. "I've got you. One glare and poof. Off they go with their tails between their legs, whimpering all the way. Probably maimed for life."

Kai smiled faintly in amusement. "Would you ever date one?"

"One what?"

"Fan girl."

"Do I have a death wish?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

Ray sighed, looking down at his half-eaten meal. "I'm… not sure."

Kai looked up sharply. "Pardon?"

"So much has happened…"

Kai straightened, wiping his hands on a napkin as he finished chewing his mouthful and swallowing. "Never took you for a quitter, Ray."

"It's hard, Kai." Ray stared absently down at the table, mind elsewhere. "I've never felt… so _alone_ before. In the past I've always been able to ring home, and I can't do that cause of what they might say. My parents will be _furious_ with me, and there is no one else I can talk too. Lee is in the exact same position as I am, meaning we're just as lost as each other." Ray sighed, shoulders slumping as he closed his eyes, fighting the tears. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Kai frowned, watching him. He reached out across the table, brushing the ebony hair from Ray's face and causing the other to look up sharply. "You've still got us, Ray. Your team."

Ray looked away. "I know."

"Ray…" Rare compassion filled those crimson eyes as they fixed themselves on the face of the one that occupied his thoughts and dreams, tracing the outline. "Remember that day on the lake? The day you guys defeated Black Dranzer?"

"Max and Tyson defeated Black Dranzer, with the help of Dranzer and Draciel, and the rest of our bit beasts."

"Forget the formalities. All I want is to know if you remember."

Ray sighed and nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Good. So you remember the look on my face after I lost the battle?"

"Yeah. You were shocked at first, then angry, then… scared." Ray frowned, a thought occurring to him. "You almost looked lost."

"I _was_ lost." Kai crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat. "I'd devoted all of my life following the accident searching for the ultimate blade, not knowing that that blade was in fact Black Dranzer, the very thing that had almost destroyed me. When Black Dranzer proved itself able to be beatable, I suddenly realised that no matter what I did, no matter what blade I found, it would always have its weaknesses.

"Everything for which I had lived suddenly seemed worthless, _pointless_. I realised just how much I had been manipulated and shaped. I didn't trust myself. I saw no point on continuing. I was prepared to let myself go under the ice."

Ray blinked, swallowing hard. "What stopped you?"

Kai smiled faintly and shrugged, closing his eyes. "You guys did. I realised that no matter how much I tried I would never be able to achieve my goals alone. Black Dranzer was powerful, but the team was stronger. Not to mention I feel like you're all my brothers."

Ray smiled. "How sweet. Never realised you had a soft spot."

"Don't spread it around."

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

"Why I'm telling you this, Ray," Kai continued, "is to prove that I've been there. You see no point in going on, but if you end it there will always be those who miss you, who _need_ you, only you didn't realise it."

Ray looked up. "Do _you_ need me?"

Kai shrugged. "I need all my friends. There are so few of you."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Ray nodded, smiling at the waitress as she took their rubbish, blushing as she saw Ray looking at her. "You do realise that this is probably the most I've ever heard you talk in one go."

Kai simply shrugged and stood, pulling his sunglasses from his pocket and dropping them onto his nose. Ray stepped in behind him.

"Hey Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Kai smiled. "Any time, my friend."

* * *

Twenty questions they seem to be playing, and did Kai just open up a little? O-o 


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

Prozacfairy: Cute indeed.

Bluumberry: Two words - thank you. :p

dead yet a love sick puppy: Kai opening up is scary indeed. Hopefully it only temporary, right? And at least it's too Ray. If it were to _all_ of the others...

Zap Cannon: That was a comment to everyone, and yes, Tala sings. That's all I'm going to say. :p

Chaco and Lily: I'm keeping the Tala thing at that - he sings and that's all I'm going to say. I'm sure the DVDs will come out here eventually. If I nag enough they should make them just to shut me up. I wish I had multi-region DVD player, but unfortunately I don't, so I must wait. And since I'm on dial-up... well, no downloading for me. ((sigh))

Koneko no Rei: I'm making them grow closer slowly. No jumping down each others pants at the first opportunity - it's not naturalistic. So slowly as we go. :p

kissybear: Oh, I know all about the 'school first' thing. I write my fics from 10:30pm to 1:30am for a reason... no parents saying "you should be doing your homework" or "you should be studying". ((sigh)) Grab your opportunities when you can, my friend, and pray they don't notice.

Ramen II: Kai talked about himself in order to make Ray feel better about himself. Kai wears sunglasses as a mode of trying to make him less recognisable to the fan girls. Ever noticed most celebrities do that? Doesn't work, but still. And I'm not sure what movie they're watching. What was out at that time? It was just before _Matrix Revolutions_.

KuronekoHikage: Stop cackling and start talking. :p

lilmatchgirl007: Kai can open up... when it suits him that is. ;)

babymar-mar: No Kevy in this one, and very little Lee. This is the Blade Breakers shining hour. And the sequel to _Frozen_ will be out after I finish writing it, which will be after I finish writing _Ketsuron._ So it may be a couple of months yet. Who knows.

keisan: Yes, a lot of 'getting to know you' going on between the two. The fluff will come eventually, but it will take time.

BlazingPheonix: I have a download of Kai vs. Rei in Japanese. The sound is messed up though, and it freezes half way through. I wish I had G-Rev.

GemGemJoo: This one won't satisfy you, but it's needed for a side-story.

TNTiggris: Sounds like it was a good combination. Hope you do it again. :D

animeandraia: Yes, my ex-boyfriend got it from Monty Python too. That show corrupts people. :p And Kai must have been feeling open to play 20 questions, so Ray caught him at a good time. Also Kai probably played it to get info out of Ray, so it was handy for him too.

hiwatorilover: _Ketsuron_ should be up as soon as this ends... I hope. Depends if I complete it in time.

Tariki Rania: Yay for Ray indeed. :D

Remember how I said two other characters play a part, one being Bryan? Well, here's the other…

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing brought their heads up, Tyson getting up and crossing to scoop up the phone, answering it. "Hello?" Abruptly, his face darkened. "What do you want?… Oh really… Well maybe he's not here… WHAT!? How _dare_ you! I have a good mind to come over there and make you eat your words!… Why you-"

Kai plucked the phone from the fuming teens fingers, stepping toward the corridor. "Must you insist on tormenting my teammates, Tala?"

He heard a chuckle. "How did you know it was me?"

"Now let me think about that." Kai closed and locked the door to his room behind him. "Bryan said you were going to call."

"He just _had_ to ruin the surprise. Yeah, I was going to call. Had to wait for them to finish their investigation though."

Kai frowned. "Which investigation?"

"They found Voltaire's will, Kai."

Kai stiffened. "They did?"

"Yeah. And our lawyer seems to think that if your grandfather is imprisoned, probably a life sentence, all his assets will be divided up by those on it." A pause. "Well, lets just say you won't have to worry about money ever again, cous."

Kai snorted. "I _am_ his only heir, Tal."

"Actually, no, and that's why I wanted to call. We found some documents that say that my father, Maxim, was actually a rather close adviser to Voltaire, and your father, Taro's, best friend. They'd known each other since childhood apparently, and it was through my father that your father met your mother."

"Interesting." Kai narrowed his eyes. "Exactly how close to Voltaire _was_ Maxim?"

"Like a son."

"Ah." Kai nodded. "And therefore, you're a grandson."

"Got it in one." A pause. "Of course, I won't get nearly as much as you. Just enough to make me comfortable."

"Knowing your definition of 'comfortable', exactly how many million are we talking?"

"That's still up in the air, but it will be roughly 5-8 of Voltaire's holdings."

Kai's eyebrows rose slightly. "That's quite a bit, Tal."

"Mm. And the bad news continues."

Kai blinked. "Bad news?"

"Well, it's your money that I'm getting a cut from." He chuckled. "There's another heir."

"Oh really?" Kai grunted. "So when does my long lost sister show up? Or is it a twin?"

"Technically, Kai, _we're_ twins. Only rather than merely having different eggs like most, we have different _parents_." Kai could almost see him shrug. "And it's not a brother or a sister or anything. It's actually one generation up. This guy was very nearly your uncle."

"Nearly my uncle? As in adoption?"

"You are way too smart, cous. Yes, Voltaire almost adopted him only Boris talked him out of it. Interesting if he hadn't, for two reasons. A) Because this guy is only a year older than us, and b) I do believe, though it would be distant, I would be partaking in something known as 'incest'."

Kai's eyes widened. "Holy crap, _Bryan_!?"

"Mm-hm. He's still in a daze. Just wish he'd get that damned satisfied smirk off his face."

Kai sat on the bed, shaking his head. "Well… rather unexpected this."

"Indeed. Your grandfather is a highly interesting man. Wish we could get the full story."

"Mm."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Got a question for you."

"Then ask it, cous."

A pause. "Why the hell does Bryan keep chuckling every time someone mentions your name?"

"He is, is he?" Kai scowled. "Your boyfriend as a very active imagination, Tal. That, and he believes he can read peoples thoughts."

"Ah. Otherwise, whatever it is that's making him do it, you're not planning to tell me anytime soon as you don't believe it yourself."

"You got it."

"Well, I'd better be going. Tell Granger I was joking when I called him a bubble-headed prick with no balls who only won the last Championship cause I decided to let him so I could get back at Boris."

Kai winced. "You certainly have a way with people."

"Compared to you and Bry, I'm an angel." He chuckled. "Oh, and one other thing."

"Yes?"

"When Bryan 'reads peoples minds' as you called it… he's usually right."

Kai blinked, ready to ask him what he meant when he heard the click following by the steady beep. Switching off the phone Kai sighed. He certainly had a lot to think about tonight…

* * *

Tala just loves messing with peoples minds. Not to mention picking on Tyson. And the will is introduced here, though anyone who's read _Honesty II_ knows the outcome. 


	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

Neko-Jenn: The chapters are as long as they are for a reason - cliffhangers. Some are longer than others, and I've started writing them longer. 1,000 words is usually how long I make them. Hardly ever less.

Bluumberry: The chapter length of this is already set in place. The only thing you can beg longer chapters for are _Ketsuron_ and _Believe_. I can tell you now that _Believe_ has fairly longish chapters, and _Ketsuron_ chapters are starting to grow in length, especially later on. And this fic is 40 chapters.

autumnburn: Good to hear.

BlazingPheonix: I only have snippets downloaded, the longest being 5mins long. Most are less than a minute, and pretty much all Japanese. Can't download the episodes. A 10MB file takes nearly 16 hours to download. --;; And they're not _exactly_ related. Tala and Kai, yes, and Bryan's extended family... kinda...

Chaco and Lily: Tala loves messing with any mind more than Kai's. And amongst my list of plot bunnies is a fic where Kai, Tala and Bryan all turn out to be brothers but didn't know, and some guy is out to kill all the 'Hiwatari's'. May get around to writing that... one day...

Koneko no Rei: I agree. Most fics develop much too fast. I have little experience with relationships myself, but the single one I _have_ been in, we circled each other for... lets see... five years? Took him less than a month to get doped out, drunk, and in bed with some other girl. Dropped him like a rock. So really, the people in my fics have better relationships than me. Even Kev and Lee in _Honesty II_. Then again, considering what's coming in _Ketsuron_... ((evil grin))

KuronekoHikage: AMV? What AMV? I want more Bryan!!! And I can't go .02 seconds without hentai/yaoi thoughts. I mean, I'm reading _Hound of the Baskerville_, a Sherlock Holmes story, and what does my yaoi mind do to Holmes and Watson? ((sigh))

babymar-mar: _Ketsuron_ is the follow up fic to _Honesty II_, and the conclusion of this series. Ketsuron itself means 'conclusion'.

huh: Love the screenname. :D And I am flattered by your comments. Truly I am. I hope that you continue to enjoy the fics.

animeandraia: I like writing Tala, Kai and Bryan all with similar yet opposing senses of humour. Tala, in my eyes, enjoys making people squirm and gets a laugh when they blow up... like Tyson. Bryan is more sarcastic and likes a good prank every now and then. Kai likes seeing people he doesn't like squirm. Out of them all I think Tala would be the most witty... and not to mention gorgeous. ((swoons))

Prozacfairy: Doesn't take much to get Tyson going. :p

Ramen II: I actually say what happens to their money in _Ketsuron_, so you'll enjoy that. Take a guess who the spendthrift is ;)

lilmatchgirl007: I reckon he lost to piss Boris off. Same can be said for Bryan. And being an author I have to power to bring it out in my fics...

TNTiggris: Is it cute that he takes him around the world? Or was it what they did on the plane... :p

GemGemJoo: I suppose so...

dead yet a love sick puppy: Yours too? Only two weeks ago I was unable to use the computer for three days because of spyware. I was halfway through updating my fics too. Popups, programs, ads... I hate spyware. I had to upgrade Anti-Virus and Ad-Aware in order to get rid of it. We have good support here. Hope it doesn't happen to either of us again. Creators of spyware should be shot on sight. ((growls))

keisan: Kai won't say a word, no, and Tala knows that. He was just letting Kai in on the joke. And yes, Tala knows all about Bryan... :p

Kappy Locks: Indeed. At least the will is less complicated than the Ultimates thing in _Into the Light_.

kissybear: Kai and Tala are cousins. Kai's mother and Tala's father are brother and sister, so Kai is a descendent not only of the Hiwatari's, but also of the Ivanov's. And hopefully this next bit is to your taste. Bit of Ray...

Ashla: Fun they most certainly are. :D

Tariki Rania: Bryan can read people, and can tell what they're thinking, or, in Kai's case, _denying_. Kinda creepy, but useful.

Zap Cannon: Short chapter? ((points toward _Eclipse_)). There are short chapters. And _Frozen_ is just as bad. And liked that line, did we? :p

First bits a dream sequence in case you're wondering.

* * *

Fire burned all around him, flames licking at his feet. He gasped, stepping back but unable to escape the glowing heat. Turning, he caught sight of a rock and ran toward it, but the sides were too steep. The flames grew higher, and he could feel pain moving through his body, biting into his flesh.

Feeling a breeze, he looked up, spotting a hand lowered toward him. He reached up, clasping it and allowing the other to draw him up onto the rock, up into their arms. He gasped, stomach churning at the closeness, a shiver moving through him as he saw the fire reflected in those unforgiving crimson orbs.

The other drew him closer, and he could feel the breath on his face, so soothing, before lips touched-

((------------------------------))

He gasped, blinking away the fuzziness of sleep from his eyes and mind. He reached up, touching his lips and glancing around. It was a dream. It had all been nothing more than a dream. Sighing, Ray settled back into the pillows, closing his eyes. What did it all mean? Why did he dream of being consumed by fire? Why had he dreamt it ever since that morning he had spent with Mariah…

He frowned. But… but the ending was new. In the past the fire had always defeated him, had roared over him and left him to the darkness of death. But ever since he had left the village and come to Japan he had dreamt of someone saving him, someone he did not know, could not place… until now.

Ray opened his eyes, staring up toward the roof. There was no doubt about it; it had been Kai. Kai had been the one to save him from the flames. But what had happened then…

Ray shivered, smiling faintly. For some reason the very thought of kissing Kai was… arousing. Even exciting. What made it strange was that Kai was a… well, a _guy_. Ray's smile faded. Yeah, that was a major problem, considering he knew for a fact that Kai was straight, just as _he_ was.

Rolling onto his side, Ray let out a long breath. Maybe it was just the whole thing with Max and Tyson being gay. Made worse by the fact they had gone right ahead to question his feelings toward their team captain. Yet another problem: team captain. Not to mention Kai was a Russian, and once more on good terms with the Demolition Boys. Particularly _Bryan_, the very guy that had almost _killed_ Ray during the last Championship.

Admittedly, Bryan hadn't exactly walked away from that final round either, or so Ray had seen from the footage from the round. It been almost five full minutes before Bryan had regained consciousness and collected the remains of his blade, returning to his teammates who hadn't even gone to help him. Ray frowned. Maybe they hadn't because Boris had been watching. He shrugged. Who knows? That was their problem, not his.

__

His problem was Kai.

Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. Yeah, major problem that. Max and Tyson had already noticed that he was distracted, and it didn't help that they and Kenny kept leaving him alone with the 'Solitary Phoenix' as Bryan had so nicely put it. A smile flicked across Ray's lips as the image of the wooden phoenix played across his mind. He loved that carving. It was easy to see that the lavender haired teen had put a lot of effort into perfecting the sculpture, capturing the essence of the magnificent bird perfectly. It was kinda hard to believe Bryan could do that, but at the same time, it seemed so fitting.

That wooden phoenix hadn't been the only perfect thing in that room. Kai probably hadn't realised it, but those fan girls that had been tapping on the window of the restaurant hadn't just been singing out for Ray to notice them, but for Kai as well. The cold and distant captain of the Blade Breakers had always been one of the best looking bladers in the game, but now he was just a plain sex god.

Ray sighed dreamily, closing his eyes and picturing that perfectly shaped face, those burning crimson eyes, that two-tone hair that always seemed unruly and perfect at the exact same time. His body was so perfect, so muscular and curved…

Ray growled, shaking the thought off. What was he doing!? It was impossible, _unthinkable_! It would never come to pass. Ray would not _let_ it come to pass. He was straight, and he intended to remain that way. He wouldn't allow himself to cave into foolish desires. So what if Kai saves him in his dream. So what if he and Kai kiss within his mind. It was all figments of his imagination, and it would remain that way. He did not have feelings for the Russian, just as Kai had no feelings for _anyone_.

Shuffling, Ray made himself more comfortable, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to catch up with him again.

((------------------------------))

"You can tell they're into each other."

Tyson nodded, sipping on his milkshake as he watched a man scurry out of a building, obviously late, only to trip over a crack in the pavement and fall to the ground, briefcase flying open and sending papers everywhere. Tyson snorted, milk spraying from his nose and causing him to swear softly as he set his drink down, reaching for a napkin.

Max bit back a smile and shook his head in sad amusement. "It's hard to believe so many people idolise you."

Tyson smiled sheepishly, looking away. "So what do you think we should do?"

"About what?"

"Kai and Ray."

Max frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure there is anything we _can_ do. As I said, you can tell that they're into one another, but I don't think they _realise_ that they're into one another."

Tyson nodded. "Yeah. I remember back when I first realised I liked you how I kept telling myself it was wrong cause you were a guy, a friend, and a teammate. They're probably doing the same thing."

"It would be worse for Ray. I mean, Kai _is_ the team captain."

"Yeah. Kai is also stubborn."

"He's not as stubborn as you are."

"Oh lay off." Tyson gestured down. "I'm actually trying this diet thing, remember?"

"So maybe you listen every now and again." Max shrugged. "We can't force them, Ty. If we try to set them up, they will only put up more of a barrier between them and not to mention would likely try to kill us."

"Heh. You have a point." Tyson drummed his fingers on the tabletop, glancing out the window and seeing that the man had almost gathered all of his papers by now. "Ray's been back, what? Just over a week?"

"Almost two."

"Yeah. And we know that the moment those two laid eyes on each other they wanted each other. And that feeling of want can only be getting worse."

Max nodded. "Especially since they are living in the same apartment and see each other all the time."

"I'd hate to think what they dream about."

"They probably have cold showers."

"Hey, even _I_ have to have cold showers." Tyson leant closer, lowering his voice. "We should try and get Kai and Ray to get Kenny out of the house again."

Max glanced around to make sure no one was listening before he leant forward. "And what's wrong with what we've been doing?"

"Nothing." Tyson smiled, remembering the 'other' reason they went to the movies. "It's just… I want to do _that_ again."

"We can't, Ty. Kai helped us out once, but I doubt he'll do it again. Especially now Ray's gotten him to cut back on the training hours. Kai probably already figures he's doing us a favour, so to ask another one will…"

"Get us into shit," Tyson finished. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish… hey."

Max looked up. "What?"

"I just realised something." Tyson grinned, winking across at his lover. "When we're not training, where's Kenny?"

"Usually, he's at…" Max blinked. "The library. He spends his entire day at the library."

"And most of the time Kai and Ray head out as well."

"Yeah." Max smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"We leave the apartment as always and wait until they all leave, then head back in." Tyson grinned. "They won't suspect a thing!"

"Especially if we leave again by lunchtime." Max nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yep. And it begins first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Ray's subconscious seems to be telling him something there. And why do I see something going wrong with Tyson and Max's plan? I mean, something may not, but you've got to remember their luck. 


	18. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

Prozacfairy: Kenny jealous? Yeah, I can see that. And yes, Ray's delusional.

Bluumberry: Because I don't have the time to update every other day. It takes an hour just answering the reviews, and I have a mountain of homework plus other commitments. I mean, I had my first Japanese class tonight.

MyHeartBleeds: You're obsessed, you know that? And if anyone leads the Lee fanclub, it'll be Kevin. :p

Zap Cannon: They'll jinx it all right, you can see it happening already!

Neko-Jenn: Thanks

animeandraia: You know, I never realised about the whole flames thing. And I'm glad you like the milkshake up the nose thing. Tyson's plans never do seem to work, do they? :p

Ashla: A fall indeed. ((snigger))

dead yet a love sick puppy: When you get the spyware people, send me photos of their mutilated bodies!!! :D

KuronekoHikage: FF.N edited out the link on that review. And I'm glad I'm not the only one to do the yaoi/hentai thing with movies.

Koneko no Rei: You're picking on Kai? Kai's a phoenix, not a puppy dog. The puppy dog is Joey Wheeler ((grins)). Hm. Joey makes me think of Seto Kaiba. ((drools)). And yes, Tyson is horny. Tyson's _always_ horny.

lilmatchgirl007: Stubborn indeed. And you have no faith in Tyson's plans.

TNTiggris: Ah. Thought so. And something _always_ goes wrong in my fics. ;)

huh:  It should be good, but it really depends what you consider to be good.

Chaco and Lily: They're _where_!? And no, I had to read Hound of the Baskerville for class, but I must say I enjoyed it. And I'm keeping my mouth shut about _Ketsuron_.

GemGemJoo: I'm glad you like.

autumnburn: Carry on I will.

Kappy Locks: You need to remember the changes made in _Honesty II_, as you'll need them for _Ketsuron_. No interaction between Ray and the D Boys in this. Only Kai and the D Boys.

**Note to All:** Please, no more complaints about chapter length. The lengths are fixed. Remember, this fic is already completed and divided into chapters. The only chapters I can make longer are in my forthcoming fics.

There are a heap of phone calls in this fic.

* * *

Kenny picked up the phone and answered it, nodding a couple of times before moving toward the lounge, holding it out to Ray. "It's Lee. And it sounds like he's not very happy."

Ray frowned, taking the phone from Kenny and standing, moving toward his bedroom. "What's wrong, Lee?"

"Do you have any idea who just showed up on my doorstep!" Lee growled. "I swear, I'm going to wring his friggin' neck!"

Ray frowned, settling onto the bed and crossing his legs under him. "Kevin? Kevin's there?"

"Yes that son-of-a-bitch is here! He god damned packed his bag a day after I left and has been following me ever since! He even contacted Mr D to find out where I was! I'm going to kick his imp behind for him!"

Ray shook his head. "Lee, aren't you over-exaggerating, just a little?"

"Over-exaggerating? How the hell am I over-exaggerating!? He just travelled across the country on his own! Without anyone to-"

"Lee…" Ray sighed, shaking his head. "How old was I when I left the village?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"How old, Lee?"

A pause. "It was just after your 16th birthday, weren't it?"

"Yes. Now how old is Kevin?"

"He's…" Lee's voice trailed off, causing Ray to smile.

"16," Ray finished. "Kevin is 16, and more than capable of taking care of himself. You really must stop babying him, Lee."

"I don't baby him."

"Both you and Mariah have _always_ babied him. It's no wonder he is forever trying to prove himself to you."

"So, what? This is another way of proving himself?"

"I don't know. Ask him." Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe the whole pregnancy thing is getting to him. Remember what he was like after it was announced? Didn't you say he was up on the mountain?"

"Yeah, he was." A long pause. "You don't think our village was freezing him out too, do you?"

"Either that or the fact that they were treating Mariah like the victim pissed him off to the point he couldn't take it anymore."

"Hey, even _I_ couldn't take that."

"My point exactly." Ray smiled faintly. "Don't be hard on him, Lee. Kevin has always looked up to us, and you've never made it easy on him."

"He bugs me."

"So? Kevin bugs _everyone_. It's just the way he is: irritably annoying yet lovingly cute and cuddly."

Lee snorted. "Man, he'd _kill_ you if he heard you say that."

"Probably, but it's his own fault. It was his choice to perfect that 'innocent' routine of his after all."

He heard Lee shudder. "Yeah. He just pulled that one on me a little while ago when he was convincing me to let him stay a while. You just can't stay angry at him when he does that, no matter _how_ hard you try."

"Tell me about it." Ray picked at a bit of fluff on his tunic. "So he's going to stay with you, hm?"

"Yeah. Until he can find a place or his own, or so he tells me. Anyway, I can see an up side to it. He gets to share the rent."

Ray chuckled. "How come the only times you look for a positive is when it means you get the easy way out of something?"

"What?" He could imagine Lee grinning. "Nothin' wrong with that."

"So where's Kev now?"

"Shower. Seems he hasn't been able to clean up since he left the village. Oh, and one other thing: he had stubble."

Ray blinked, laughing in disbelief. "What!? Kevin!?"

"I'm going to enjoy teaching him how to shave."

"Just don't accidentally deliberately bump him and make him slit his throat."

"Now would I do that?"

Ray grinned, almost seeing Lee's orange-gold eyes wide with innocence. "You be nice, Lion. Don't hurt Monkey."

"You always spoil my fun, Tiger." Lee laughed. "And I think Monkey's still growing."

"Yeah?"

"Mm. And I think I am too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one I sconed myself on the bottom of a cupboard yesterday where when I first arrived my hair barely brushed it."

"I can just imagine the language…"

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad."

Ray shrugged. "I'm still growing. I've been measuring myself by the bottom of a painting in my room. But I tell you, I hope Kai stops growing soon or he'll have to duck through every doorway in this apartment."

"That tall?"

"Gotta be well over 6 foot."

"Really? Jeez. And you say he's still growing?"

"Mm-hm. Makes the rest of us feel like midgets."

"I only know of one midget, and he's in my bathroom." Lee paused. "What I want to know is when Kev last ate. He's lost a lot of weight."

"You sure he's not just losing that puppy fat of his? Tyson has the same problem, but Max has him going on long walks and it's starting to burn off, especially now Tyson's getting older. Could be the same with Kev."

"Well, he's certainly getting lanky."

"He's at the age."

"True." Lee sighed. "So I'll let him stay. For now, anyway."

"Just don't kill him. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. What are you, my conscience?"

Ray simply chuckled. "Play nice."

"Yes Mummy."

Ray rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Heh heh. And many already know what happens with Kevin and Lee. Come a long way, haven't they. :p 


	19. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

Bluumberry: Would you believe I hardly ever use the phone? I usually SMS if I need to contact someone, or email. Or most often go and see them. Easier that way, and cheaper to boot. And yes, I'm learning Japanese. It's harder then it looks.

Prozacfairy: A long way indeed. :p

Kai Rei Yin Yang: New name?

Tariki Rania: They _are_ immature. And don't worry, I'm not exactly mature myself. :p

KuronekoHikage: No sign of your email, no. You may need to send it again. And yes, lovely moment.

TNTiggris: I shrunk when I got scoliosis, but grew again after my operation on my back to put the rod in to straighten. Not the best way to grow. Your friend at better check her back.

Koneko no Rei: Yes, Joey is Seto's puppy all right. I love that pairing. I'm a puppy-shipper through and through. I've actually started a Joey/Seto story, but I doubt I'll ever finish it. And I do like Yami Marik and Yami himself. I love the bad boys.

Chibi Kyo-chan Very hard language, but I'm going back. I'm looking forward to being able to go to Japanese fan sites and understand what is on them. Or even the main beyblade site itself.

keisan: The 'Honesty Series' is thick with New Age stuff, as you will see when you read the others. And locking them in the closet and throwing away the key is tempting... but too easy for me. :p

animeandraia: I'm actually planning a fic where Kai, Tala and Bryan all smack their head on a doorframe because they were looking back while walking forward. ((snigger)) You may be right about the subconscious thing. Freaky.

huh: Symbol of power indeed. And he loves it. And I'm glad this eases the stress.

Ashla: Tyson and Maxxy are in this one. I'm 5'4" inches myself. We could look each other in the eye. :D

kissybear: The interaction is coming. Have to space it out for this fic to work though, but I assure you, it _is_ coming.

GemGemJoo: I will admit I enjoy writing scenes with Ray and Lee interacting. _Eclipse_ and _Frozen_ were where I really went to town with that, and _Centrepiece_ is heading that way too. :D And that relationship between Kev and Lee evolved heaps.

KaiWaiiRei: Nope, not writing the scene where Kev and Lee hook up, and I'm not intending too either. You'll just have to imagine it... for now. :p ((ideas for a vignette start floating around JPC's head))

lilmatchgirl007: Witty conversations? Are they? That's pretty much how I talk. My teachers think I'm eccentric and tell me to my face, and I can get people laughing easy. They think I'm from another planet, but still. And Kai will grow... not as much as Tal and Bry but...

If anything can be said for this story, it actually features beyblading.

* * *

"Three… two… one… Let it _rip_!"

The blades slammed down into the dish, Max sighing and shaking his head. Why did Kai have to pick _this_ day to train? Max had spent the entire night thinking about what he and Tyson would get up to, looking forward to having the chance to 'do it' again. But then Kai had showed up at breakfast and told them it was time to train.

Max frowned, watching as Tyson and Ray went head to head. Max had a feeling that the reason Kai had wanted to train had something to do with Ray. The neko-jin had begun to seem a little absent over recent days, and Kenny had caught him staring at the picture of the young White Tigers, or rather, staring at the image of Mariah.

Max rubbed his jaw. Mariah, that was it! Ray was feeling guilty over what had happened with Mariah, and Kai was trying to get him to take his mind off it. That could be another reason why Kai spent a lot of time around Ray; he was making sure that Ray didn't try anything stupid.

Max definitely had to run this one by Tyson next chance they got-

"Max."

He looked up. "Yes Kenny?"

Kenny dropped onto the bench beside him, setting Dizzi down. "Is there some reason why you and Tyson have been avoiding me?"

Max blinked. "We have?"

"Yeah. You have for a couple of months now."

"Wow. I never realised that." Max smiled sheepishly. "Sorry bout that."

Kenny nodded his acceptance to the apology, but the serious expression never left his face. "So why have you been doing it?"

"I really have no idea." Max shrugged. "I guess it's just that you've been so busy with your research that we decided to leave you alone so you wouldn't get angry with us like you did that day at the museum."

Kenny's cheeks reddened faintly as he looked away. "Yeah… I was a little harsh. You guys were making so much noise it was hard to concentrate, not to mention you were bothering the other patrons."

Max shifted. "We were bored. Ty and I never _were_ into that kind of thing anyway. Unless of course it has something to do with beyblades and sacred spirits."

Kenny smiled. "Typical."

They looked up as they heard Tyson let out a growl, Dragoon bouncing on the concrete beside the dish as Ray laughed. Kai moved forward to speak with them, Kenny turning back to Max.

"So what's with you and Tyson?"

Max blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird lately."

"Kenny, Tyson is _always_ weird."

"True, but you both have been acting weirder than normal."

Max frowned. "I still don't know what you mean by 'weird'."

"You've been very secretive."

"Have we?" Max blinked. "I don't know what for. Can't help you there, Kenny. I didn't even realise we were doing that."

"Riiight." Kenny looked up as Tyson and Ray went to go again. "Kai and Ray have been acting weird too. Ray I can understand, but Kai?"

"Two words, Kenny: court case."

"You have a point." Kenny nodded, standing and picking up Dizzi. "Well, I better get back to my data."

Max watched him go, crystal blue eyes following him as he moved closer to the dish. So Kenny was suspicious, was he? Just meant he and Ty had to be more careful. And Kenny had noticed the Kai and Ray thing? There wasn't even anything going on there… yet.

Max returned his attention to the battle, frowning. Yes, he certainly had a _lot_ to talk to Tyson about.

((------------------------------))

"He _what_!?"

Max raised a hand, trying to calm the other. It was the day following the training session and they had just snuck back into the apartment. Now that they were alone, Max had related to his lover what Kenny had said.

"Easy, Tyson. I was able to cover it up, so it's all taken care of." Max shrugged. "I've even covered Kai and Ray thought there's not even anything going on there. I don't know what Kenny has seen or anything, but hopefully he should leave us alone for now."

"You always _were_ good at talking yourself out of corners." Tyson rubbed his jaw, frowning. "Having Kenny suspicious is the _last_ thing we need."

"I agree, but lets not worry about it for now." Max frowned. "Oh, and I think I know why Kai wanted to train yesterday…" he explained his theory over Ray feeling guilty and Kai wanting to gets Ray's mind off it.

"That makes perfect sense." Tyson nodded. "You've gotta admit it, Ray was the one Kai made do all the work yesterday. And he was certainly tired by the time training finished. I wouldn't be surprised if Ray was asleep before he even got to pull the blankets over him."

"So you agree?"

"I do." Tyson looked around them, raising an eyebrow. "Now, the reason we decided to come back to the apartment wasn't to talk, now was it?"

Max felt his cheeks warm as Tyson raked his gaze over him. "Your not very patient."

"Hey, I've already had to wait one day longer than I needed." Tyson pulled Max to him, nuzzling his neck, lips brushing his ear. "So what do you want to do?"

Max shuddered, smiling. "Absolutely anything."

* * *

Kenny's asking questions. Think Max talked his way out of it? 


	20. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

Prozacfairy: It's kinda obvious that he will, really. :p

Bluumberry: I've actually been taught how to write scripts, so perhaps that has something to do with it.

Blazing Phoenix L: Don't worry, I used to spell phoenix wrong too. Had to learn quick though, as I did an assignment on the Chinese representation of the phoenix. And you're probably right: Max is clueless. :p

Tariki Rania: Max is getting older. Must come with the maturation. If only Tyson would grow up a bit...

lilmatchgirl007: Talked his way out of the corner, maybe.... or did he.... :p

Ashla: Maxxy is a convincing liar, but you have to wonder... And I know a lot of people who 'look up' to me. They're so short. :p

Koneko no Rei: Max is sexually frustrated and yet still manages to assure Kenny that there's nothing going on. Quite a feat, really.

Zap Cannon: You think you'd do a better job? What would you say? Max said enough to make Kenny stop questioning. That's all he needed to do.

keisan: I wouldn't say completely in the dark. ;) And there is a lot of nitty-gritty aspects to this fic. Basically, its extended setup for _Honesty_.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: How come you changed your name?

GemGemJoo: :D Lack of smarts indeed. And this chapter will be... interesting...

animeandraia: Indeed. There is a storm on the horizon and it is called Kenny. But when will it hit? That is the queston.

Mizuyah: I know what it's like to miss the internet. Not fun.

Chaco and Lily: I think it's a word. Not entirely sure though. And you're right, not everyone is agreeing to homosexuality. Writing a fic where almost everyone is disgusted? That'd be a change for me. I might have to do it. As a test to myself. I'll probably fail... --;;

Kappy Locks: You're depressed over a wedding? I went to the funeral of a close family friend yesterday. That's depressing. Still is. I miss her. ((sniff)) You don't get along with your parents? I couldn't do without mine. I love them to death. I'm almost 20 and still at home, with no plans of leaving. :)

huh: You're right, he won't believe all just like that. ((prod)) No more complaints about chapter length. Nothing I can do about that. And everyone gets mentioned. :p

TNTiggris: The weathers finally starting to warm up here. Finally.

Feel like some sexual tension?

* * *

"You've been very distracted of late."

Ray looked up sharply and spotted Kai watching him. Ray simply shrugged and smiled, closing his sketchpad and taking roll Kai held out to him. "Guess I've just had a lot on my mind."

"So I've noticed." Kai dropped down onto the grass beside him, long fingers plucking at the covering of his own roll. "It's effecting your concentration. You are not blading anywhere _near_ your best. So whatever's on your mind, sort it out."

Ray growled. "Is that really all you care about, Kai? Blading?"

Kai looked up. "I'm team captain. It's my job to oversee you all."

"It's also your job to see to our wellbeing. To look out for us." Ray looked away. "You haven't been doing a very good job."

Kai's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." Ray frowned. "You always go off on your own, leaving _me_ to look after Tyson, Max and Kenny. You always put yourself first, and if you don't then you put blading first. You probably don't give a crap about the rest of us."

Kai watched him. "I know you're upset about the Mariah thing, Ray, but I doubt taking it out on me helps."

Ray's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "You're right, it _isn't_ helping. I'm sorry Kai."

"Hn." Kai took another bite from his roll. "Just remember you're not the only one with a lot on his mind."

"Yeah." Ray looked at him. "Any word on the court case?"

Kai shrugged. "Only what Tal told me when he rang, but that information is unimportant. Unless we win, it means nothing."

"Ah." Ray smiled faintly. "You don't like talking about it, do you?"

The corner of Kai's lip turned upward as he met Ray's eye. "Not really."

"Thought not."

They ate in silence, watching a group of young children blading nearby. Aside from them, the park seemed to be otherwise empty, most people still at work or out to lunch. It wouldn't be until later that the park would fill with adults and families, and by then the two teens would be long gone.

Finishing first, Kai pointed toward Ray's sketchpad. "May I?"

"Sure."

Kai plucked the pad from the ground, flipping it open and taking in the rough pencil sketches, one eyebrow raising as faint approvement played through his eyes. "Not bad at all. How long have you been drawing?"

"Few years now. Don't get much time too anymore."

"Know what you mean."

Ray frowned, fishing in his pocket and holding out a pencil. "Here." Kai glanced at the pencil, taking it. Ray pointed to the pad. "You've seen my work, now lets see yours. You said you could sketch."

Kai simply looked at him. "I never said I was any good at it."

Ray pointed to the pad. "Then show me."

Kai continued to stare at him.

Ray let out a frustrated sigh, nodding to the side. "Pick something and sketch it." No reply. "Please?"

Kai shot him a funny look as Ray battered his eyelashes, the elder muttering under his breath. "You're as bad as my cousin."

Ray frowned. "What did you say?"

"Doesn't matter."

Kai found a blank page, glancing up and spying an object before his pencil flew over the pad in delicate strokes. Ray frowned as the object began to take shape, his eyes widening as he gaped, sliding closer to poise himself over Kai's shoulder. He glanced up toward the object Kai was sketching, before looking back down.

"Woah. You're good."

Kai didn't answer, remaining silent as he continued. Once the hard lines were set, he worked on the shading, finding just the right amount of pressure to place upon the lead, smooth strokes filling in the areas and giving the image of the fountain life, the water looking as if it were really cascading into the air and into the pool below.

Ray shook his head as Kai made the finishing touches. "Having seen Bryan's sculpture and your sketch, Tala must be a great painter."

Kai smirked. "He's respectable."

"Well you said you weren't very good." Ray felt his cheeks warm. "I feel like a novice."

"Practice makes perfect, like in blading." Kai glanced back, suddenly becoming aware of how close Ray was and feeling his breath catch in is throat. Swallowing hard, he closed the sketchbook and held it out to Ray. "This is yours I believe."

Ray nodded, coming out of his own revere having realised their proximity around the same time Kai had. "Um… yeah. Thanks."

Ray took the pad and pencil, moving back to his spot. Now there was some room between them they could once more breath easy, though they regretted the distance. For a long while they sat in silence, watching the children blade. Kai plucked a grass seed from his scarf, the movement causing Ray to look up, the two locking eyes.

A tension built up between them, they could both feel it, pressing down on their bodies and making it hard to breathe. Crimson and gold clashed, neither able to tear their gazes away, unable to move-

"Hey cool!"

They looked around as they heard the young voice, finding one of the children gaping at them, breaking the tension and releasing them from the spell.

The little girl pointed toward them. "Are you guys really Kai and Ray of the Blade Breakers?"

Ray smiled faintly, nodding. "We really are."

The girl beamed. "Can you… show me how to blade properly?"

Ray looked at Kai who simply shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead. Ray handed Kai his sketchpad before he stood and moved toward the kids, switching into teacher mode with natural ease and leaving Kai to wonder just what had happened between them.

* * *

Sheesh. That one was close. It's certainly starting to get hot in here. 


	21. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

KuronekoHikage: Nelly? ((shudders)) Mesa no like Nelly. I got your email. Haven't gotten around to answering it yet, but I got it. And it all looks good to me. Kai's just teasing Ray with the cousin stuff. He knows how far to push it.

Mizuyah: Remember - baby steps. :p

keisan: Nope, it's going to catch them both unaware. Tis going to be good...

Ashla: I can't draw real life people outside of trees. Landscapes are my speciality. Been a while, though.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: When will they get together? Eventually.

Chaco and Lily: I've actually written a Kai/Tala vignette. I'll put it up once I edit it. And the girl is cute.

Koneko no Rei: He's probably got Kai sketched somewhere in that pad. Probably why he wasn't so eager for Kai to see it. And there'll be more Kai/Ray moments... eventually...

Kappy Locks: What is it about anime that makes them hate it? It's so diverse, and you can learn about the Japanese culture from it. Besides, the Japanese are the best drawers in my opinion, whether it be anime or _Star Wars_ book covers. And they disowned your brother because he came out? Sounds like they need a lesson in supportive parents. If I were a homosexual I know my parents would support me whether they approve or not, though they're glad I'm not one. Hm. You may feel strongly for events to take place in _Ketsuron_ by the sounds of it.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: You're 13!?! Naughty naughty, you're too young to be reading this. ((slaps wrists)) You should be reading something more healthy. Like... say... Shakespeare. Good stuff that. _Much Ado About Nothing_ is great.

Prozacfairy: Fallen - yes. Denial - hell yeah.

lilmatchgirl007: Yes, "action" may be going too far. And Kai's stubborn, so he _may_ not do anything at all.

autumnburn: They'll get together eventually... maybe. :p

babymar-mar: All artists, yes. And, keep this a secret, there are a couple of musicians in _Ketsuron_. Not saying who.

kissybear: That's what always happens. They're going in for the pash and.... interruption! The classic plot device.

Tariki Rania: They kinda sound like parents, yeah.

Zap Cannon: Sugar stash? Okay, I'm officially worried about you. And Max covered their tracks, but that may not be enough.

GemGemJoo: Glad to hear. :D

animeandraia: Some interesting questions indeed. As I said to Izure when telling her about your review, I could just hear "Daddy, what does it mean if two boys kiss each other? Does it mean they love each other? Is it just like you and mummy? You kiss each other too and that means you love each other, right?" ;)

BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION IS _**FINALLY**_ COMING TO AUSTRALIA!!! (December 13, to be exact. So far away...)

Another short one. I promise none like this in _Ketsuron_ and _Believe_.

* * *

Max laughed as Tyson sucked on his neck, the elder pushing the younger away. "Come on, Ty. Surely you've had enough."

"Of you? Never." Tyson grinned, scooping up his cap and dropping it onto his head as they moved toward the bedroom door and tugging it open, glancing back over his shoulder. "So where do you reckon we should head now?"

"How about right back the way you came."

They gaped as they spotted Kai standing there, arms crossed over his chest as Ray hung back, trying not to laugh.

Ray grinned at them, tossing them a wink. "Busted."

Tyson shot him a glare and stepping backward as Kai moved into the room, Ray just behind. "What's_ your_ problem?"

"You say you don't want Kenny to know about your relationship," Kai stated. "And yet you're giving him every opportunity to discover it."

Tyson glared at him. "And how do you figure that?"

"Because I know for a fact that nine times out of ten Kenny comes back to the apartment to have lunch."

Max's eyes widened. "What!?"

Ray gestured toward Kai. "He's right. We've watched him the last couple of days when we eat at the restaurant across the road."

Tyson frowned. "Isn't it hard to get a seat there?"

Ray shrugged. "They reserve seating for celebrities."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

Max glanced around, the colour having drained slightly from his face. "How about today? Did he come back?"

Kai looked at him. "We didn't eat at the restaurant today. For your sake, I hope he didn't."

Max fidgeted. "So do I."

Ray looked around the group, eyes narrowing before he shot a look toward the younger two. "I've noticed you guys have been acting kinda weird lately around me and Kai. Why is that?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, shooting a look at Tyson. "Yes. I'm interested to know."

Tyson smirked. "It's simple: you two have a thing for each other."

Ray sighed, shaking his head. "Tyson, how many times do I have to tell you that I do _not_ have a thing for Kai."

Max looked up. "Kai?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "In case it has slipped your attention, I prefer women. Otherwords, I do not have a thing for Ray."

Tyson growled. "When are you guys gonna wake up and smell the hormones? There's nothing wrong with falling for a guy!"

Kai's gaze hardened. "There is when you're trying to keep it hidden from someone but are stupid enough to bonk each other right when he could walk in anytime."

Tyson and Max seemed to shrink, shooting a look at each other as Ray moved toward the doorway, glancing back.

"I'm gonna start getting dinner ready. See you guys soon."

Kai watched him go before turning back to the two younger members of the team. "I suggest you start thinking before you act or you'll get yourselves into trouble. If Kenny catches you out, I am _not_ going to help you."

They watched him turn and walk from the room before they shot each other knowing looks, chuckling.

"Denial."

* * *

Who's right and who's wrong? I pose the question to you, my humble readers.

**Note to _Into the Light_ readers:** No update until I complete the bonus chapter. Keep an eye out.


	22. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

Blazing Phoenix L: They did, only I doubt Kai and Ray agree with that. :p

Mizuyah: It will be interesting to see how long it takes them to wake up to themselves.

Bluumberry: I know what you mean. Sometimes your mind just goes blank, and always right when you hit the review button. Stupid mind.

lilmatchgirl007: Still working on that bonus chapter, so no update again. Almost on top of my homework, so... And cricket bats are good. So underestimated. So lethal... I really need to see a shrink. ((sweatdrop))

Tariki Rania: That they are. :p

Prozacfairy: All dumb? You may be right about that...

Kai Rei Yin Yang: You'd better not make it public knowledge then. If you do, they may lock you up. :p

Koneko no Rei: Question is, are they _naked_ Kai pics? And if so, just where has he been hiding so he can _see_ to draw them. :p Tyson has a tendency to speak his mind, and bluntly, which is why Kai is always ticked off at him methinks.

KuronekoHikage: I _still_ haven't answered your email! Gah! What am I doing!? Myself, I'm Evanescence, Linkin Park, Savage Garden, Dido... long list really. It depends what mood I'm in.

Ashla: It's simply a matter of time until everything falls into place. Just wait.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: And what's wrong with this kind of stuff? Well, apart from the fact if my parents found out if I read it, let alone _write_ it, and I get into shit I mean. ((sigh)) Nothing wrong with yaoi/shonen ai.

animeandraia: The questions would have been flying, accusations, a slamming door... it would be good. :D ;)

Chaco and Lily: The only reason ITL is getting a bonus is because so many people begged for the shower scene. Dressing up as Mariah? Cool. Though that much pink is rather sickening, especially the G-Rev outfit...

Chibi Kyo-chan: It is about time. I'm still doing my happy dance. I made this paper chain and every day I cut off a link, and the day I get to the end is the day G-Rev starts. Sad, but true, I've done that. However, the current length of the chain is making myself and my sisters somewhat depressed. 43 days to G-Rev!!!

Zap Cannon: I am in a passive mood, so I'm not going to get mad. Had you have said 'that chapter was short so make it longer' however, and I would be chasing you with a pitchfork. :p

keisan: There's always something that breaks the pattern. The question is - what?

TNTiggris: ((poke)) You should be. _Into the Light_ is better than this one. I hate this one.

GemGemJoo: Exactly, or else it would be one of those stupid fics where they walk into the room, see each other, flirt relentlessly, decide they're gay and jump in the sack. No realistic. Way too many fics like that. I wish my fellow authors would open their eyes and realise that it doesn't work like that. Yet another reason why I like Ladya C. Maxine's _Untold Truths_. She does a good job with the developing relationship in that.

**Ketsuron Status**: First draft complete. Will give full stats in later update. Still need to put in lyrics for a song - the one Tala sings so it happens. :p

That damned phones ringing again.

* * *

The sound of the trill of the phone jolted Kai from his dreams, causing him to growl. He untangled himself from his sheets and snagged his robe, throwing it around himself and stepping toward the door and out into the hall. The others did not seem to have woken, though as he passed one door it opened.

"I've got it, Kenny."

"Oh. Okay, Kai."

He heard the door close and lock again as he reached the phone, scooping it up. "Hello?"

"Wakey, wakey, Phoenix."

Kai growled, moving toward his bedroom and closing the door behind him. "Do you have any idea what _time_ it is?"

"Mm. It's late here too you know. Though technically I should say it's early."

Kai dropped onto the bed, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want, Bryan?"

"Just thought I should let you know they found Boris."

Kai was awake in an instant, eyes wide as he grinned. "They did?"

"Caught him trying to sneak across the border into Iran, little more than a couple of hours ago."

Kai let out a long sigh. "That's good news."

"It is and it isn't. They've got nothing to hold him for."

Kai blinked. "What about the fact he was trying to leave the country when there was an order for him not to leave Moscow?"

"That's what they've got him for at the moment but it won't last."

Kai frowned. "Bryan?"

"Mm?"

"I'm positive they could hold him if…"

"If what?"

"Bryan, why don't you testify?"

Kai heard him growl. "We've been through this. There is no way I'm testifying."

"Why are you so scared of him-"

"Scared? _Scared_!? Of _that_ friggin arsehole?" Bryan grunted. "Look Hiwatari, while you were off playing street kid in Japan, I was stuck in that god damned hellhole trying to keep that jerkoff from belting the crap out of the other kids. I enjoyed nothing more than taking a swing at that bastard. Lost count how many times I broke that oversized nose of his. I ain't scared of him."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you testify? I'm sure you could get him put away."

"I'm sure I could, but I still won't." Bryan sighed. "Look Kai, things happened back there that I would rather leave forgotten, okay? That's all behind me now."

"Not until its over-"

"As far as I'm concerned, it _is_ over. Now drop it."

Kai frowned and nodded. "Okay. It's forgotten. For now anyway."

"Why do I hate the way you said that?"

Kai smiled. "I really don't know."

A pause. "So how's the kitten?"

It was Kai's turn to growl, knowing full well what Bryan was doing but nonetheless playing along. He knew better than to get the Falcon raving mad. "You're just not going to let that go, are you?"

"No way in hell." He could almost hear the grin. "Still like him?"

Kai sighed, flopping back on the bed. "Okay, I'll be honest. I think you're right."

"Well I'm sure that hurt." Bryan chuckled. "So you _do_ like him?"

"I think I do."

"You 'think'? Either you do or you don't, Phoenix. There ain't no in between."

"Fine." Kai rolled his eyes. "I do."

"And the boy sees the light." He _knew_ Bryan was grinning now. "So what was it that made you change your mind?"

"Feelings, I guess." Kai sighed. "I can't get him out of my head. I'm drawn to him, like a magnet. And every time I'm around him, I have to fight to keep from looking at him. I spend half my time wondering what he's thinking about, trying to second-guess what he's going to do or say. And when we're close I can't breathe. I can't even move. And when I _do_ move, I wanna go back…"

"Aw crap. Um, Kai… I was wrong."

Kai frowned. "What do you mean 'you were wrong'?"

"You ain't got a crush on him, Phoenix." Bryan let out a long breath. "You've fallen head over heels in love with him."

Kai blinked. "I take it that's bad."

"_Very_ bad." Bryan let out another breath, and Kai knew he was thinking, running a hand through those now long lavender strands. "Crushes come and go and can easily be ignored. What you just described is exactly how I felt about Tala at a time when I was supposed to be immune to all emotion. I couldn't ignore my feelings, and they were strong enough, _deep_ enough, to survive my programming. Those feelings ain't gonna go away anytime soon, Phoenix. I fact, you'll find they're gonna get worse."

Kai closed his eyes, sighing. "Great. Just what I need."

"Actually, a relationship _is_ just what you need-"

"Oh shut up." Kai pushed himself up, looking toward the doorway. "So what do I do?"

"There's only one thing you _can_ do: tell him."

"Are you _crazy_!?"

Bryan snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Not really, no. But I can't tell him, either."

"And why not?"

"He's a member of my team, and I'm the captain."

"Never stopped Tala."

"Tala's a freak."

"Point taken, but remember, so are you."

"Arsehole."

"Just calling it as it is." Bryan paused, sighing. "It's the only thing you can do, Kai. It's the only way you will ever find out if your feelings are returned."

"Bryan, Ray's straight."

"A couple of days ago you used to say the same thing about yourself, and now you admit you're attracted to a guy. You can't tell me now that you don't have any gay preferences." Bryan paused. "Tala was the same, you know: straight. As far as I know he don't look at women anymore. He never did much anyway. I think he only did it because he told himself he was straight and therefore had to look at them."

"Easy for you to say, Bryan. You've been gay your entire life."

"Pretty much, but look where we were raised. Many of the boys are gay. In fact, very few of them aren't. Ian is one of the exceptions, and in my eyes, I think he's a male slut."

Kai smiled. "He's only 14, Bryan."

Bryan snorted. "Reckon that's about how many girlfriends he goes through in a week."

Kai had to laugh.

* * *

Anyone else get the impression Bryan doesn't like Ian? :p 


	23. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

Prozacfairy: Things are hotting up indeed. Just don't expect me to hand out cold drinks. :p

Bluumberry: No, "don't" is correct. Just playing around with Bryan's English, that's all. It is his second language after all. And thank you for thinking it realistic. :D

KuronekoHikage: I love Japanese music. It's just so flowing and beautiful. And throw his problems out the window? ((wide evil grin)) Ooo yeah.

lilmatchgirl007: Yeap, Ian's a playboy in this fic. He's probably getting more than everyone else. :p And I agree with the gorgeous freaks thing. ((looks at Kai and Tala and drools))

Zap Cannon: Oh calm down, it's not that bad. And Ian's okay... in his own way. And while G-Rev isn't on here yet, I'm developing a thing for Garland. He is somewhat... intriguing. And forget Christmas, it's almost my birthday!!! :D

animeandraia: Yeap, and his adopted nickname from Tala is 'Jerk'. Your denial stage? Do tell.

Ashla: You like the shrimp, hm? Yeah, he's okay I guess. Fun to write him.

Koneko no Rei: Liked the 'wakey, wakey' did you? :D And you're probably right about the naked sketches. Kai's probably got some of Ray too... I think I remember seeing them at one point.

autumnburn: Stubborn they are indeed. Read on and you will see what happens.

keisan: I hate how young the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing starts too, but for some people that's how it is. I was 17 myself when I got my first boyfriend, and both my younger sisters are older than Ian and haven't been on a date yet. No need for them. And Ian disapproves of said gay teammates, and having grown up in the Abbey where it was fend for yourself and pleasure was forbidden, you can really understand what Ian is up too. And yes, it is now Ray's turn.

Chaco and Lily: Bryan is in Moscow, and Kai is in Japan. Six hours difference between them, with Bryan just ahead. So if Bryan rings at 5:30am Moscow time, it is 11:30pm the previous day Japan time. Just an example, I'm not entirely sure what time it is. And _Switchblade_ is the theme of the Demolition Boys Kai. It fits them all perfectly, yes? :D

Mizuyah: A fic about Ian being a male slut would be good. And I agree with Bryan and Ian hating each other. I just get that feeling.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: You're telling people about my fic? Cool. I do that too. I find a good fic and spread the word amongst my friends that might be interested. Plus my sister. I save a fic and she reads it later. Now she's got her own laptop she's getting as bad as me - copy it onto disk from the main computer, put it on the laptop and read it when you're meant to be doing homework. ((whistles innocently))

TNTiggris: I should be doing something else too, but I bet you're glad I'm not. :p

**Reason for lateness:** On the day I usually update this, I was at a book launch... _my_ book launch. I'm published in an anthology of works that is for sale in my home town. My very first publication. :D

You won't see this one coming.

* * *

Ray sighed as he got dressed, eyes drifting back to the picture on the small table by his bed. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Guilt continued to plague him, to burn through his mind like the fire in his dreams. Had he done the right thing in leaving? Mariah was alone now, with no one to help her…

Shaking the thought from his mind, he stepped into the corridor and made his way to the kitchen where the younger boys had already arrived. He joined them at the table, barely noticing their chorus of greeting as he went about making himself breakfast. He was barely aware of what was going on around him… until _he_ entered the room.

Ray found himself drawn to him, just as he was every morning since he had first arrived in Japan. Kai glanced at him as he made his way to the table, nodding his head in greeting toward his teammates before he joined them, taking his usual place at the head of the table.

"So what was that phone call last night?" Kenny asked, sipping his juice. "If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"No, it's fine." Kai shrugged, reaching for the butter. "It was Bryan. Apparently Boris got picked up trying to leave Russia last night, that's all."

Tyson blinked. "Trying to leave the country? To where?"

"Iran, or so Bryan tells me." Kai shrugged, pulling the corner of his bit of toast. "He's not sure how long they will be able to keep Boris detained, but he doesn't seem to think it will be long."

Kenny frowned. "They still haven't found anything to charge him with?"

"Not as yet." Kai shrugged. "Tried to convince Bryan to testify again, but he won't have any part of it." Kai smirked. "Just hope he doesn't think I'm gonna let him off easy."

Tyson snorted. "You don't let _anybody_ off easy."

Kai smirked, gaze flicking once more to Ray, eyes narrowing. Max and Tyson followed his gaze, Kenny looking up and noting that Ray was picking idly at his food, eyes faraway as he frowned to himself.

Tyson shot a look at the other two, before looking toward Kai. "So what do you have planned for today, Captain?"

Kai frowned, meeting his eye and seeing that Tyson had an eyebrow raised, giving a small nod and smile. Kai returned it. "How does training sound to you?"

"Works for me."

Max nodded. "Me too. When do we start?"

"Fine by me." Kenny looked around. "What do you think, Ray?"

The neko-jin blinked at the sound of his name, head coming up and around. "Huh?"

"We're thinking of training today," Tyson told him. "We were just wondering if you were going to join us."

"Um, sure… I guess." Ray frowned, looking back down at the table. "I'll have to put Driger back together first though."

Kenny lit up. "Need help?"

"No, it's fine. I can handle it." Ray stood, smiling sheepishly. "Well, I'd better get to it. Meet you guys at the dish."

"Yeah, sure buddy." Tyson watched him go, frowning with concern as Ray vanished into the corridor. "Is it just me or is he worse today?"

"He's worse," Max confirmed.

"Hn." Kai's eyes narrowed. "He's been getting worse by the day."

Kenny looked around them, before glancing back down into the corridor. "Do you think training is going to help? If he's so bad, he may not be able to focus."

"So we _make_ him focus." Tyson smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I say we take him head on. Knock him clean out of the dish."

Max and Kenny nodded their agreement, Kai simply sipping from his mug and smirking. "Well if you plan to knock him out of the dish, you'd better concentrate. You've been blading like utter crap lately."

"_WHAT_!?" Tyson bolted to his feet, eyes flashing as his face darkened. "Why I oughta-"

Kai's smirk widened as he finished his drink, standing. "You are so easy to get going. Now hurry up and get movin'. Training starts in 10 minutes."

Tyson blinked, looking down at the table. "10 minutes? But I've only just started eating."

Max rolled his eyes as Kenny slumped in defeat.

------------------------------

"Shouldn't Ray be here by now?"

Max looked toward Tyson, reaching out and catching Draciel as the blade leapt up into his hand. "It's been almost an hour. Kai?"

The captain frowned thoughtfully, before turning sharply. "Chief?"

Kenny looked up. "Yes Kai?"

"Go up and see what's keeping Ray, will you? He might need a hand with Driger."

"Okay." Kenny set Dizzi down on the bench so she could continue running and analysing her data before he stood and made his way toward the doorway.

Kai turned back to the two younger bladers. "Now lets try that one again. This time Tyson, try to focus on your blade and not on Max. And Max, quit flirting. Distracting Tyson is not the aim of today's training session."

They shot him a hard look before launching again, Kai standing back and watching with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Max, quit skittering around the edge. It's only inviting your opponent to go for the quick knockout."

"Sure thing, Kai." Max looked back into the dish, focusing on the battle as Draciel dove back into the middle of the dish, zigzagging out of Dragoon's path before circling back for the quick kill. "You're mine."

"I don't think so." Tyson's expression hardened into that of iron determination, Dragoon recovering from Max's slam and zeroing in to return the favour.

Kai nodded as he smiled faintly. This was more like it. Once they focused, they were at the peak of their game. Once that focus slipped-

"Guys! Guys!"

All three looked up as Kenny tore toward them, Max and Tyson recalling their blades to their hand as the youngest member of the team came closer.

"Woah, slow down Chief," Dizzi called. "You don't want to have a heart attack."

Tyson stepped toward him as Kenny doubled over, panting as he clutched the piece of paper. "What is it, Kenny/"

Kenny straightened, holding out the paper. "It's Ray!"

Tyson took the paper, frowning as he read. "'I can't hang around any more. Going back to China to help Mariah. Sorry.'"

Max's eyes widened. "He's _gone_?"

Kai snatched up the piece of paper, reading it for himself before he growled, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, scarf whipping behind him as he stalked toward the exit, already searching his pockets.

Tyson looked up. "Hey Kai! Where you going?"

"After Ray."

Kenny gaped as the door closed behind him. Max and Tyson exchanged a triumphant grin and giving each other a silent high five while Kenny wasn't looking. Things could not have worked out better.

* * *

First Tyson pretty much _asks_ to train, a miracle in itself. Then Ray leaves. The only predictable thing is that Kai went after Ray. 


	24. Chapter 23

****

Chapter 23

Prozacfairy: Ray's Ray. He gets guilty over the smallest of things. Let's just hope Kai catches up.

Bluumberry: It's a typo... just a deliberate one. I do it to the dialogue of Bryan, Kevin and Lee. That's all. Kai hardly ever talks to anyone, so who knows if he calls Kenny 'Chief' or not. Fighting to get Ray? It might be. ;)

Zap Cannon: I'm 20 on December 29, right after Christmas. And yes, tease them, all the time. And Kai will, knowing him.

autumnburn: Unlikely. Kai never opens up to anyone... well, with the exception of Bryan as you've already seen, but that's it.

Blazing Phoenix L: He's scared and unsure. Besides, he left the village without saying goodbye, as we're told in the anime. It's not strange for him at all.

animeandraia: So that was your denial stage? Thanks for that. Forgive my prying there, but I like collecting personal stories from people so that when I write it comes out natural and realistic. I myself have bi tendencies, though I doubt I'll ever actually be with a woman. I'm more centred toward men, but nothing stops me from looking. We're all born bi, after all. And Ray is too emotionally driven for his own good. He's probably running from his feelings for Kai: his own treatment of denial. :D

white-tiger-kitten: Um.... punctuation? It helps. And the answers to your questions will be revealed... eventually.

Ashla: It's part of a short story anthology filled with stories set in and around my home town (in Australia). My story got edited to death, though. However, many of the sales are because I'm in it. I know people. :p And he's not as lazy, no... or in my opinion, anyway. Just remember the anime - kendo, running, climbing... fair effort.

Chaco and Lily: The likelihood of you finding the book is slim. It's an anthology called _Something Different: Tales of Contemporary Ballarat_ and is sold here, that is, in Ballarat. You'd have to send for it, and I'm still trying to find out how people can do that. I have one story in it. And Kai has his own theme? Where can I get it!?!? What is it!?!?

Koneko no Rei: Thanks for the congrats. And Ray may come back, or he may not. You'll simply have to read on and see.

Tariki Rania: Apocalypse? Well, that's _one_ way of putting it. :D

lilmatchgirl007: Kai's ticked off all right, and not just cause Ray deserted the team either. And why can't he knock Ray around. :p ;)

Mizuyah: I'd say it's a once off... or is it? ((flicks eyes toward _Ketsuron_)) And I really should start adding commentary to the bottom. That just sounded so cool. :p

TNTiggris: Oookay. I'm not sure what to say...

keisan: Only partially right? So what's partially wrong? And I'll never get sick of hearing your thoughts. That's what I love about reviews and people who take their time with them - I love their thoughts, opinions and what they get out of what I write. Always different to what I intend, but I like that.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Don't worry, I understand going behind teachers backs. However, I had the most interesting experience today. I downloaded the teaser trailer of _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ when no one was looking and watched it. Then one of my Uni classmates said to play it again cause he missed the start, so I did. Then he said play it again, and as I did I turned around... and the whole class was there watching it!!! _Including_ the _teacher_!!! Now that's something that doesn't happen everyday. We spent 20 minutes discussing it then. Sheesh. Shock of the century, I tell you. And your friends read my stuff? You should have them write down their responses. I'm open to emails. I'd love to hear what they think, though _Eclipse_ is fairly ordinary, but what can you expect for my very first _Beyblade_ fic.

I'm starting to twist things…

* * *

__

I have to… I have to go. Ray looked out of the large glass windows of the airport as he waited in line, people talking softly around him. _I should never have come here. I… I wasn't being responsible. Kai was wrong… Kai… Kai, I'm sorry. I can't stay. I just can't stay here anymore_.

Ray shivered, clutching his bag tighter. Half-an-hour to the airport, and another half fighting inside himself over whether or not to go through with it. Reason had won over logic, and now he stood at the end of the long line to purchase his ticket. The BBA would pick up the tab, just as it always had. It paid to be in the know.

The line didn't seem to be moving. He looked toward the front, glad for his height as it allowed him to see over the heads of many of those in front of him. He frowned as he spotted the woman at the front fighting with the lady behind the desk, the woman's children running around and causing general havoc. Great. He hated people like this. They always seemed to turn up at the wrong mo-

"Ray!"

Ray stiffened, eyes widening. _I know that voice_…

"Ray, what are you doing!?"

He sighed, turning as he spotted the other approaching him. "I'm going home, Kai."

"Why?" Kai crossed his arms over his chest, scrutinising him. "You've had yourself on a guilt trip since you arrived."

Ray looked away. "It's my responsibility-"

"Do you see Lee and Kevin going back?"

Ray frowned. "No, but-"

"Exactly. You go back there and you're going to be treated like a criminal. You told me what Lee said, remember? They're going to treat you the exact same way. They don't care who you are anymore, only about your role in what happened. They don't care about your side of the story. Nobodies going to listen to you."

Ray averted his eyes. "Kai…"

"Look Ray, you're wanted here. We're your family too you know."

Ray smiled. "And what are you? The over protective big brother?"

"Right now, I'm your father." He pointed over his shoulder. "So go get in the car, young man."

Several of those listening in chuckled, and even Ray had to smile.

"Ray…" Kai sighed, watching him. "Going back isn't going to make things better, especially in terms of your conscience. It's only going to make things worse. If you feel guilty now they're just going to rub it in until you can't take it. I don't want to see you get hurt, Ray. Not by anyone."

Ray sighed. "I know."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Now I can't stop you from going, though I'm tempted to pick you up and carry you out of here. Your choice, Ray."

Ray gritted his teeth and looked away. Kai sighed, shaking his head and turning away, walking slowly back toward the carpark. Well, he had tried…

"Kai!"

He stopped, looking back. "Yeah?"

Ray smiled faintly, adjusting the pack on his shoulder as he stepped out of the line. "It's a long drive back. Need company?"

Kai shot him a rare smile, nodding as a few people applauded. "Knew you would come to your senses."

Ray shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Um…"

"You do realise Lee is going to give you an ear bashing once he hears about this."

"Only if someone tells him."

Kai grinned. "We'll see."

((------------------------------))

The three boys shifted uncomfortably, the apartment deadly silent. On several occasions one would think about speaking up but chose to keep his silence, unable to bring himself to break the tension that hung like a thick shroud in the air.

They jumped as the phone rang, Max rushing to get it. "Hello?"

"Hi Max, it's me."

"Ray!" Max grinned as the others crowded around. "We were so worried. Where are you?"

"On my way home."

Max's face fell. "Oh."

Ray chuckled. "In home I mean back to you guys."

"Oh!" Max grinned again. "Great to hear! We would have really missed you, you know."

"Yeah," Tyson spoke up. "There would have been no one to keep the Sourpuss in line."

There was a murmur in the background before Ray chuckled. "Kai said to say he heard that."

"Kai heard that," Max relayed before returning his attention back to the phone. "So how far off are you?"

"Um… that's the thing. The reason Kai gave me his phone to call you is cause… we're kinda stuck in a traffic jam. Radio says there was some kind of accident ahead or something. We don't know how long we're going to be stuck here."

"Oh, okay." Max frowned. "I guess we'll just have to find something to do."

"Kai suggest training."

"Sounds about right." Max smiled. "Can't wait til you get back, Ray."

"I haven't been gone long, you know."

"Well it _felt_ long. Now you and Kai behave yourselves, k? Don't either of you throw one of your tantrums when you get frustrated."

"We'll see." Ray chuckled. "Hope to see you soon."

"We'll be looking out for you, buddy."

"Sure thing, dude."

Max hung up, turning to the other two boys. "Well it seems we have some time to fill in."

Kenny looked at the clock. "It's just after lunch, so I'm going to head for the library. How about you guys?"

Max thought for a moment. "I think I might bake Ray a 'welcome back' cake."

Tyson's eyes lit up. "Need help?"

"Ooh-no. You'll eat everything before I even get to put the mixture together."

"I will not!" Tyson shot him a glare. "And I'll prove it."

Kenny smiled, tucking Dizzi under his arm as he moved toward the door. "See you guys later."

As he vanished, Tyson looked at Max. "Are you really going to bake the cake?"

"You bet." Max grinned, moving toward the kitchen. "And you just volunteered for clean-up duty."

Tyson blinked before a scowl slid onto his face. "Aw man."

* * *

Everything seems happy. Not, though.

Hang on, did Ray just say they were stuck in a... ;)


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

NekoYaoi: Gee, I wonder what will happen. :p

Mizuyah: Max can cook. Doesn't take much to follow the directions on the back of the pack, after all. Add eggs and water and such into the ready made mix, pop it in the other and bingo, one cake. You just need to add the icing. Great for sucking up to your parents. :p

Bluumberry: You know I only update at certain times, so feel free to go to school... not that you'll concentrate. Oh the joy of knowing what will happen. There are times I love being the author of the _Honesty Series_.

KuronekoHikage: Yes. Sugar is bad. Especially if taken in large quantities... then again if available ((reaches into her showbag))

Koneko no Rei: That's the quote all right. You know the series well. I commend you... otherwise you went back and found the quote? Which one is it I wonder?

Kai Rei Yin Yang: Gee, now what makes you think that is going to happen. :p

kissybear: I write for the cliff hanger, which is why I've had comments that I should write a television series. But I prefer to torture you with the cliff hanger endings.

Prozacfairy: Well, not happy cause Ray still isn't happy. That's why not happy. :p

lilmatchgirl007: You'd want Max as a brother? I think I'd be driven mad within .35 of a second. And yes, many possibilities...

babymar-mar: Um, I don't think hyperventilating is a good thing. So maybe... stop?

Neko Phoenix Girl: Thank you. I'm so glad you're liking this. And it might be the moment...

Kit-Cat Caitlin: This traffic jam is good too. You'll see why.

Kappy Locks: There are stubborn males all the way through the series. Personally, I think Kai is the worst. Or Tyson. Too close to call. And ITL is currently on hold. Nothing going on there.

animeandraia: Sometimes I feel guilty for prying, but I won't learn anything if I don't, right? Being a heterosexual I have no knowledge in denial or dealing with the people around you. That's why I pry. And love does make you wacky. Sometimes in a good way, though. And that joke wasn't bad. Corny maybe, but not bad. :p

MyHeartBleeds: Don't worry, I know about the homework thing. I finish this year at Uni this coming Friday. I haven't had time to write since I finished _Ketsuron_. You're forgiven.

Zap Cannon: No, you should not be reading this. Naughty naughty. But you're not the only one. I have other young reviewers here. It's the 'R' isn't it. It draws you. And yes, Tyson would eat the mixture.

huh: Familiar? How is it familiar? ((sweat drop))

Ashla: The sales _are_ flying. Looks like we're going to have to go for a reprint as we're almost sold out.

GemGemJoo: Naruto? I'm into Yu-Gi-Oh and Full Metal Panic. I'm looking forward to Full Metal Alchemist. Heard anything about that one yet?

TNTiggris: Traffic jams have their uses, I'll agree, and they can be funny... depending on the situation.

Tariki Rania: Just because they're there doesn't mean anything is going to happen.

Chaco and Lily: You'll send it to me? Cool. What's it called? And you may be right... or you may be wrong... only time will tell.

Honesty readers will know where this is going…

* * *

"Hn." Kai reached forward and snapped off the radio. "Seems we're gonna be stuck here for the duration." 

"Mm." Ray looked out the window, shifting in his seat having removed his restraints long ago. "If Kenny goes out, Max and Tyson aren't going to keep their hands to themselves, are they?"

"Not a chance." Kai stretched, removing his sunglasses and setting them on the dash, his seatbelt also having been taken off. "Might as well make yourself comfortable, Ray."

Ray nodded. "Good thing these seats aren't leather."

"Actually, they are. Got sick of burning my arse on hot days so I bought lambs-wool covers for them and a cover for the back seat." Kai frowned. "The other downside to leather seats is what happens when you wear leather pants."

Ray blinked. "You have leather pants?"

"Rather comfortable, leather. Just can be hard to peal off when you're sweating."

Ray swallowed hard. "Yeah… Um, does Tala have leather too?"

"He does. He goes white where I go black. Bryan sticks to the browns. Ian likes denim and Spencer has no dress sense."

Ray's eyebrows rose slightly as he processed this. "So you, Bryan and Tala all wear leather."

"Got matching outfits too." Kai tugged at his jacket. "Thought I'd better dress a little more conservative while I was in Japan. Though I kept the sunnies."

"Do sunglasses come in white?"

"Silver. Tala has silver lenses. Bryan goes black like me." Kai smirked, knitting his fingers behind his head as he leant back. "Born together, raised together, and after all these years, _still_ together. The ultimate unstoppable three." Kai glanced to the side. "Interesting that we all lost."

"Yeah." Ray frowned, shaking his head. "I, uh… can't picture you in leather."

Kai looked at him, still smirking as he reached into his wallet and plucked out the photograph, holding it out. "From Bryan's 20th birthday."

Ray took the photo, looking down at it and straightening as he gasped. The three stood side by side, grinning at the camera in an almost evil fashion. Tala stood in the centre, all three with their arms around each other. Leather pants with tight cloth sleeveless shirts showing beneath long open jackets that seemed to brush the floor. Sunglasses were perched on their noses, and all three had kneehigh boots and fingerless, knuckleless leather gloves matching their colour scheme.

As Kai had told him, Tala was in white, setting off his red hair with its twin strands falling over his face, still sitting perfectly as it they had last time he had seen him. Kai was in full black, blue triangles painted perfectly on those cheeks.

Bryan was the one who had changed the most. As Kai had said, he was in a dark brown, though his shirt was black. What Ray hadn't expected was the long hair, straight lavender strands pulled back in a tight low ponytail that Ray imagined falling down his back in a cascade. His now long fringe fell over his eyes, and the goatee that framed his mouth added to the almost roguish air that seemed radiate from the image.

Ray blinked. If any two words could describe the three, then those words had to be 'hot damn'. "You guys look good."

Kai tapped the picture. "We've grown since then. Tal reckons Bryan's about as tall as he is now."

Ray looked to the side. "And how tall is Tala?"

"Roughly the same as me."

"Woah. That's tall." Ray handed back the picture, nodding to it. "Is that what you guys always wear, or…"

Kai chuckled. "No. We usually ditch the leather pants for tight cloth ones of the same make. Though everything else is the same."

"Why _do_ you dress alike? And like _that_?"

"Usually, to scare the shit out of everyone, and it's rather effective. As for why we dress alike?" Kai shrugged. "We used to when we were younger. I guess it made us feel more like brothers. Boris brought an end to it though."

"_Are_ you brothers?"

"Not by blood. Just in our hearts." Kai glanced at the picture before sliding it back into his wallet. "Tala's the younger annoying whining one. I'm the middle one who gets the blame for everything and the one the younger one pranks. Bryan's the older one who keeps the middle one from killing the younger one while at the same time looking out for us and generally just being there when we need someone."

Ray grinned. "One big happy family."

Kai snorted. "Tala irritates me. He lives to get on my nerves." Kai smirked. "So I just rile him back."

"I feel for Bryan." Ray shook his head. "I never imagined you three could be like that. You all seem so… so…"

"Cold? Antisocial?" Kai shrugged. "Boris's doing. As I've said, we're only just beginning to undo the damage."

"Looks like it to me." Ray sighed, the smile sliding from his lips. "I'm an only child as well. Lee's the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. We rarely do anything without each other. And when we're not together we're in constant contact. And at the moment I guess… I guess I kinda miss him."

"I know how you feel." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Since I've been reunited with them, I miss Tala and Bryan all the time." He chuckled. "I lost count how many times we snuck into each others room and fell asleep talking. And we're meant to be _adults_."

"It's good that you have such great friends." Ray smiled. "Lee and I are the same. Back before we left the village, we'd sneak into each other's bedrooms through the windows, or go camping, just so we could talk and generally hang out. Not that we didn't want Gary or Mariah or Kevin, it's just that…"

"He's your brother," Kai finished. "And no one else could ever become that."

"Yeah." Ray sighed, then smiled. "You almost feel like a brother. I feel like I can tell you anything, and know I can trust you."

"Mm. Feelings mutual." Kai raised an eyebrow. "I think this is the most I've told any of you guys."

"It is. But I wouldn't tell Tyson anything. Nor would I tell Max, cause he's bound to tell Tyson. And if you tell Chief…"

"Dizzi hears it and she lets it slip to Max who tells Tyson." Kai glanced to the side. "Vicious circle."

"Mm-hm." Ray grinned before it once again slid from his face. "You guys really _are_ my second family you know."

Kai smiled. "Much as I hate to admit it, you guys are family to me too."

"Always said you had a soft spot." Ray sighed and stretched, settling back into his seat. "I guess you guys are one of the reasons why I was undecided over whether to go or not."

"The fact that you even _debating_ over whether to go back or not proves how much of a hold she has on you. They say it's unwise to allow a woman to have that much control."

"Or vice versa." Ray sighed. "She's going to need help Kai."

"Didn't need much help in getting pregnant."

"It takes two, Kai."

"Takes but one to do the seducing."

Ray smiled faintly. "You have a point."

"Hn." Kai crossed his arms over his chest, crimson eyes locked on Ray's face. "She's got her family, Ray. And Gary's still there, isn't he? I remember you saying once that he was great with kids."

"Yeah." Ray sighed, staring at the dash. "I still feel I should have gone."

"You did the right thing in not."

Ray's eyes narrowed as his face fell into a solemn expression. "Give me one reason why."

Kai shrugged. "Your team is here. That, and you'll be treated like utter shit back there."

"We've been over that, Kai." Ray sighed, closing his eyes as his chin fell onto his chest, shoulders slumping. "I'm sure you can't give me any other reason."

Kai watched him, mind buzzing. Sure he could give him plenty of reasons, but Ray would brush them off as well. When Ray got in one of these moods, he rarely listened to anyone, content with wallowing in his own misery. Anything that anyone said would fall on deaf ears, and this time would be no different.

But maybe… there was one thing…

Ray sighed as Kai remained silent. He had been right: Kai _couldn't_ think of any other reason that Ray should have stayed. Maybe Ray had been wrong. Maybe it would have been better if he had just-

Ray's eyes flew open as he felt the hand glide over his cheek and behind his neck, bringing his head around. Before he knew it warm lips were on his, a pleasant jolt shooting through Ray as he closed his eyes again, welcoming the kiss.

Kai drew back, watching him. "Is that reason enough?"

"Sure thing it's reason enough." Ray slid his arms around Kai, returning the kiss.

Well what do you know. The dweebs were right after all. And so were you, Bryan. Just hate the fact you're gonna gloat when you find out about this. Kai bit back a smile as he felt Ray glide his tongue over Kai's lips, silently begging for access. Kai granted him his wish, but fought for the dominance of the kiss.

Hearing the sound of a clunk and the blaring of a horn, they glanced up. The inside lane, which had begun to creep forward, had come to a halt as one car ran up the back of the other, drivers gaping across at them. Kai and Ray chuckled before returning their attention to each other and going back to what they were doing…

* * *

A lot of key things occur in this chapter. Remember them all. ;) 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Blazing Phoenix L: Nope, no second thoughts now. I think Ray's convinced.

KuronekoHikage: Ray is red leather? ((makes a note for future fan fiction)) Eek. I _will_ get around to editing it, I swear! Just doing the last few assignments for Uni, which ends tomorrow. Then I'll have plenty of time around working on the second draft of my novel.

lilmatchgirl007: Hotness indeed. Lyrical? Well, Kai _is_ rich, and has been speaking a lot in front of a court. Besides, I watched season one again and tried to pick up on his vocabulary more. When he talks to Ray ((_when_ he talks)), he seems smoother. Meanwhile, while speaking to Tyson... yeah. ;)

MyHeartBleeds: Lee wants to know how you know about that, and now I know where _my_ stash vanished too. ((glares at Lee)). There's stuff in this chapter that's in _Honesty_ too.

misterss of the abyss: There's lemon, just not yet. :p

Zap Cannon: An overture is a piece of introductory music to an opera or play, only I have used it here as this fic is the introduction to the _Honesty _series. And I agree, Bryan _is_ always right. :p

Koneko no Rei: I've slipped Bryan's appearance more toward the roguishly handsome bad boy, as he would like e-vil with a goatee and long hair. But remember, Bryan isn't the only character in the _Honesty Series_ with long hair and a goatee ((gestures toward _Honesty II_ and _Ketsuron_))

Prozacfairy: All you have to remember is the relationship of the Russian trio, and Bryan's appearance, so don't worry.

kissybear: Cliffy's make readers come back, which is why I use them. Also, I love making people beg... ((evil laugh))

Kai Rei Yin Yang: That's the moment all right. :p

animeandraia: Actually, I _could_ hear Bryan saying "as you wish" to Tala. Hm... Stitches? And I love you insurance company line. I can just imagine. :D

huh: I knew you had read the others, so don't worry. And what was wrong with that mental image? I like it. ((drools))

Chaco and Lily: Well put. Well put indeed. :p

**Ketsuron Status: **First draft completed. 101, 705 words, size 12 Times New Roman font, single spacing. Total of 175 pages. Editing currently in progress.

The very mention of what occurs in this chapter caused some laughs in _Honesty II_, so now you get to see it.

* * *

"Can I-" 

"No."

"Just one-"

"I just said no."

"But just to be sure-"

"Tyson…" Max shot him a look. "You cannot try the cake. You're just going to have to wait until Kai, Ray and Kenny all get back."

"Aw man." Tyson pouted, dropping onto the couch and crossing his arms over his chest, looking up toward where Max stood in the kitchen. "The very _smell_ of it is driving me nuts! I gotta have some-"

"Come on, Ty. Think of it as character building."

"Character _destroying_ more like it."

"Tyson…" Max moved toward him. "Why don't you watch tv or something. It'll take your mind off food."

"Oh, I know what will take my mind off food." Tyson reached out and caught Max by the shirt, dragging him down into his lap. "Something a lot _better_ than food."

Max sighed, shaking his head as he reached up to run his fingers through Tyson's hair. "Is that all you ever think about? Food and sex?"

"No." Tyson smirked. "You forgot sleep and blading."

"Should have known." Max smiled as Tyson's lips played across his neck. "Didn't you get enough yesterday?"

"There's no such thing as enough." Tyson kissed him. "Besides, I just can't keep my hands off you. You're too damned hot."

Max felt his cheeks warm. "You have no self control you know." He returned the kiss. "I like that."

Tyson smirked, kissing him again as Max slid his arms around his neck. Tyson pulled Max closer, the elder twisting to face him properly and pressing himself up against Tyson's chest, running his hands through his hair, knowing they couldn't take it too far but wanting nothing more then too-

"Ha! I knew it!"

They froze, eyes flying open before they slowly turned toward the doorway. "K-K-Kenny?"

"Who else?" Kenny sat Dizzi down on the kitchen table before planting his hands on his hips. "I _knew_ there was something going on between you, but I figured you were too smart to do something like this. Guess I was wrong."

Tyson frowned. "Are you calling us dumb?"

"You bet I am!" Kenny's face darkened. "Max, get off Tyson, right now!"

"Oookay." Max slid onto the couch beside his lover, eyes on Kenny's face. "There's no need to get so worked up-"

"Worked up!? I have _every_ right to get worked up!" Kenny set his jaw. "Do you know how sickening it is to see you two! And when I came home yesterday… argh!"

Max and Tyson shot each other a look, Tyson raising an eyebrow. "Kai was right about the lunch thing."

Kenny's gaze fell onto him. "Wait. Kai _knew_ about this?"

"And Ray," Max answered. "And they're okay with it."

"_Okay_ with it!? _OKAY_ with it!?!?" Kenny let out a strangled scream. "I can't believe it!! They of all people should know how stupid it is to date a teammate! I was always so glad there were no girls on the team for that very reason, especially after what happened with the White Tigers! And now you two… I can't take it!"

Max and Tyson had glanced up as the door cracked open, Ray poking his head in having heard the yelling. He looked over his shoulder and shrugged, stepping inside as Kenny continued, Kai following him in and closing the door, both moving to stand in the kitchen, interest and amusement playing over their faces.

"If you two have a falling out it could be the end of the Blade Breakers!" Kenny continued. "Everything that we've worked for would be in ruins! It doesn't matter how hard we train, you won't be able to be in the same room and … argh! How _could_ you!?

"Not to mention what's going to happen when the _media_ gets a hold of this! When that happens…" Kenny was almost ripping his hair out. "Idiots! How could you both be so stupid! It's bad enough that you're teammates, but you're also both _guys_! It's disgusting! It's revolting!"

Ray and Kai exchanged a look, trying to keep from laughing. Ray nodded to the side, Kai rolling his eyes and getting a smile as Ray stepped toward where the elder was leaning back against the bench. Ray slid his arms around Kai's neck as Kai drew Ray too him, their lips meeting in a long, drawn out kiss.

On the couch, Max and Tyson's eyes almost fell out of their head.

"How anyone could even _think_ of dating someone of their own gender is completely beyond me," Kenny continued. "Not only is it sick, but it completely defies human nature! We weren't meant to… guys…" Kenny frowned. "What is it?" Kenny turned, gasping as his knees almost gave out. "Oh my…"

Becoming aware they were being watched, they broke the kiss, Ray smirked slyly as Kai raised an eyebrow, his gaze falling onto the youngest member of the group.

"As team captain, I say it's okay to date your teammate." Kai smirked. "And if you don't like it, that's your problem."

Kenny spluttered before letting out an exasperated cry, stalking to the kitchen and snapping up Dizzi before storming down the corridor and slamming the door behind him, the strength of it causing the walls to shudder. Max clapped his hand to his mouth as he began giggling uncontrollably.

Tyson looked up toward the eldest members of the group. "About time you two hooked up."

Kai and Ray simply shrugged.

* * *

Well, now Kenny knows. Interesting way of telling him, though. :p 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

KuronekoHikage: I've read them! That has got to be something. And the second one is better, yes. I'll edit it as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the delay. Just forward all the death threats to me. And no publish date for the novel - only on the second draft. Once I finish that I will send it to a publishing house and we'll see what happens from there. I'm expecting it to be rejected like my last one. Only time will tell.

lilmatchgirl007: Yes, poor Kenny. His life is going to be a living hell from now on, methinks.

The Valkyrie: Funny always?

Prozacfairy: Kenny is outvoted? So he's off Survivor this week. Guess the alliance worked against him :p

Zap cannon: Ketsuron is Japanese for 'conclusion'. And Kenny does deserve to exist. I just write him as annoying in this fic, that's all.

mistress of the abyss: There are many homophobe's in the world. Unfortunately, possibly more than there are homosexual's. Some countries even have laws against homosexuality. And Kenny happens to be one in this fic, that's all. And if I had a problem with it I would not be writing this fic. I'm 100 for homosexuality, though I'm not one myself. Don't get upset with Kenny, I'm just showing two sides to the argument.

MyHeartBleeds You do realise Lee has a restraining order against you again, right? Oh, and he wants his chocolate coated raisins back. Or else. :p And the image is hilarious.

autumnburn: Yeap. Everyone but Kenny is happy.

animeandraia: Tala dressed up as Princess Buttercup? Okay, I wish I could draw. Great image that. Cut to get the tooth out? Ouch. I know what it's like to be cut open, only they split me up the side. Not fun. Kenny _was_ highly offensive, and I played upon his over reaction. Nasty, but effective.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: Don't worry, I'm not a morning person either.

babymar-mar: Kenny looks silly right now, yes?

Koneko no Rei: What's with the user id thingy? Apart from that, I'm glad you like it!

Blake-Schawarz: They got more comfortable in their relationship. _Really_ comfortable. And I'm so glad you like the series. Currently editing the fourth and final part. It should be good - though I'm cutting out a couple of the sex scenes. :p

TNTiggris: How is it different?

Kit-Cat Caitlin: You'll grow. And Kenny can't die. I need him for the rest of the series. :p

Dark Demon Girl: Welcome. Glad you could join this little hive of insanity. Enjoy. :D

Mizuyah: Glad to hear it. I hope I can write more that you like.

Ashla: What Kenny doesn't know can shock the hell out of him. :p I love that chapter.

Chaco and Lily: Email away, I'll keep my eye on my mailbox. Oh, and not everyone's happy as yet. Still a few more chapters to go for you to see who. ;)

GemGemJoo: And what's wrong with what I'm doing to Kenny? :p

Yet another short one.

* * *

"Kai…" 

Kai looked up from the paper. "Yes?"

Tyson shifted, looking over his shoulder before stepping closer. "Now that Kenny knows… Max and I can be more open? Just around the apartment, I mean. Don't really want the media to find out."

Kai narrowed his eyes before he returned his attention to the paper. "Whatever."

Tyson scratched the back of his neck. "And you wouldn't object if…"

Crimson eyes glanced up, watching the other fidget. "Spit it, Granger."

"If…" Tyson felt his cheeks warming. _Come on, just say it already_. "If we slept together?"

"It's your life." Kai shrugged. "What you do with it is _your_ problem." He paused. "However, blading _always_ comes first."

"Right. No major makeout sessions if we're training in the morning. Copy that." Tyson grinned. "Thanks, Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to the paper as Tyson vanished into the hallway, probably to break the news to Max. He let out a sigh. Kenny still hadn't emerged from his room, having gone to lengths to skip dinner. And now, as the others began thinking about going to bed, Kai was satisfied by the peace and quiet as he finally got the opportunity to catch up on the news-

"It's kinda sweet you know."

So much for the quiet thing. Not that Kai minded as he turned to look back at the other. "What is?"

"Tyson asking permission." Ray leant over the back of the couch, glancing at the headlines of the paper. "He must really think of you as a father figure. Or a big brother."

"Or he's just scared shitless of me."

The corners of Ray's mouth turned up. "Or there's that." Ray leant forward, blinking at the headline. "Is that about the court case?"

"Mm. BBA found some new evidence, that's all." Kai shrugged. "That and the bastards are _still_ trying to work out where I vanished too."

"Which would explain the 'Hiwatari's grandson has gone underground following the announcement of a four month recess' bit." Ray reached out, idly playing with one of the spikes in Kai's hair. "You're very above ground if you ask me."

It was Kai's turn to smile. "Is there something you want?"

"Just came to say goodnight." Ray leant down further, gently kissing Kai's cheek. "Unless it's a crime."

"Never." Kai reached back as Ray moved to straighten, catching the neko-jin by the collar and dragging him back down, meeting Ray's lips with his own. It was a while before they drew apart, Kai smiling as he fought to regain his breath. "However, it pays to say goodnight properly."

"Yeah." Ray smiled, kissing him again before he straightened. "See you in the morning, Kai."

"You too, Ray."

Kai watched him go, shaking his head and smiling. So much could happen in such a short time. It was two weeks since he had lain eyes on Ray and fallen for him, much of it spent denying his feelings though Bryan argued the truth. And it had only taken Ray rushing off to the airport for Kai to realise just what it was that he was lacking: a lover. A soul mate.

Ray.

Sighing, Kai folded the paper and dropped it onto the coffee table. He stood and stretched, running his hands through his hair as he looked toward the corridor. Time for bed.

* * *

Just a cute little chapter. Shows the hierarchy of the team. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bonus chapter since I've been unable to update.

Time for a couple to take another step in their relationship.

* * *

Ray lay awake, staring up toward the ceiling of his room. Next door he could hear the barely audible pants and grunts, the low moans of his teammates as they made love in the night. He had to smile, wondering what Kenny would be making of it all as he tried to sleep across the hall. Kenny probably couldn't even hear them. 

Ray sighed. The night before he had lain awake, struggling in his mind with the decision, with the guilt. Should he go home or should he remain? Should he return to help Mariah, or should he stay and train with his teammates, with his friends, with… Kai…

A small smile played across his lips as he thought of his captain. In his dreams Kai had been so tender, and now Ray knew it to be true. The memory of Kai's kisses sent a shiver through Ray, the memory of his touch, of his soft breath that was a caress on Ray's bare skin…

Moaning, Ray shifted, flopping onto his side. He could still smell him, _taste_ him. Kai overrode all other thoughts, other desires. Ray… _wanted_ him. He _needed_ him. He longed for warmth, for those strong arms around him, protecting.

Unable to take it, Ray pushed himself up. Unlike the night before, Ray _knew_ that he could do something about it…

------------------------------

Kai drifted in and out of sleep, wondering just when life had begun to move so quickly. Two weeks ago he had lain his eyes on Ray and fallen for him, and now he had every right to say that Ray was his.

He had expected Ray to pull away in the car, to punch him, or even for Ray to open the door and climb out, walking away and leaving Kai to regret having ever done anything. Instead, Ray had kissed him back, the two amused as the cars on the inside lane tried to push each other faster, wanting to get a better look as the captain and the neko-jin held each other tightly, lips locked in a battle for dominance neither would win.

Kai chuckled as he remembered the shocked expressions of his teammates as he and Ray had kissed upon entry, none more memorable than the expression of Kenny. The youngest member of the team had been stupefied at first before it had slipped into pure and utter disgust, Kai's statement only adding to his anger.

Biting back a yawn Kai stretched, rolling onto his side and smiling faintly. He would have to ring Bryan, update the Falcon on what was going on. Of course, there were _some_ things he would not tell the elder Russian. It was an unspoken agreement that certain details would be left unsaid. Not once had Bryan gone into detail of the goings on between him and Tala in the bedroom, and Kai was only happy to return the favour.

Kai knew that Max and Tyson had noted his attraction toward Ray and vice versa the very moment they had seen each other at the airport. The two younger teammates had tried prodding the elder two into a relationship, but it had taken Ray's leaving for Kai to realise just how much he needed Ray.

They probably didn't realise it, but Kai had seen that high five Max and Tyson had shared as he had left to retrieve the neko-jin. Kai was going to have to talk to them about that-

Hearing the sound of a key in the lock of his bedroom door, Kai's eyes blinked open. It took him but a moment to remember how Kenny had shown them the spare keys hidden in the hallway, just in case of an emergency. Obviously someone had taken that key and was using it to come into his room.

Kai closed his eyes, listening as the door opened and someone entered, closing and locking the door behind them. Soft footsteps moved across the floor, a familiar and welcome barefoot tread that brought a small smile to Kai's lips. The key fell onto the bedside table before the other hesitated beside the bed, Kai's eyebrow raising ever so slightly, unseen in the darkness.

Hearing a long breath, Kai felt the blankets shift before the mattress moved, the other sliding between the sheets behind him. Kai smiled as the other shifted closer, but lingered just out of touch. Grinning, Kai rolled over, reaching out and finding the other, drawing him closer.

Ray was slightly startled by Kai's movement but accepted the invitation, wrapping his arms around Kai and pressing his head to his chest. "Thought you were asleep."

"Too much on my mind," Kai answered just as softly. "What are you doing out of bed, Ray?"

"But I'm _in_ bed."

Kai could feel the smirk. "You know what I mean."

Ray sighed, pressing himself closer. "I was cold."

Kai pressed his face into Ray's long hair, breathing in his scent. "And are you still cold?"

"Not really." Ray held Kai tighter. "You're warm."

Kai nodded, then stiffened. "Ray…"

"Mm?"

"You do realise that your feet are cold." Kai blinked. "Not to mention your hands."

Ray grinned devilishly. "I might have."

Kai couldn't help but jump as Ray slid his icy fingers up under his shirt and across Kai's stomach. Kai shrunk back, Ray pursuing the other and reeking more torture, chuckling. Kai's eyes narrowed as he reached up, finding the place Max had discovered during a game and beginning to tickle the neko-jin.

Ray let out an involuntary gasp before he began to giggle, pushing Kai away, his own torture forgotten. It was Kai's turn to smirk as he followed him, Ray now laughing hard as he struggled, trying to fight himself out and away from Kai's attack.

Reaching up Ray caught Kai around the neck, kissing him hard. Kai's revenge was immediately forgotten as he kissed him back, all other thoughts floating away as they lost themselves in the moment-

"What the…" Kai looked up, scowling. "Great. Just great."

Ray pushed himself up on his elbows, looking toward the door. "So Max is a screamer, hm?"

"So it would seem." Kai sighed, head drooping. "I _knew_ I should have never said they could sleep together."

"It would have happened eventually." Ray reached up, trailing his fingers over Kai's face and smiling. "And you never know, one of _us_ might be a screamer."

Kai smirked. "True." He leant down, kissing Ray gently. "Maybe now we can get some sleep."

"Yeah." As Kai settled back down Ray curled up against him, content and secure in Kai's embrace.

Kai blinked as a new sound filled the air, replacing the noises of their teammates: a low rumble. Kai focused, trying to pinpoint the direction… until he realised. Smiling faintly, he ran his hands through Ray's hair, kissing his forehead. "Comfortable, hm?"

"Yeah." Ray sighed dreamily. "I can try and stop if you want."

"It's fine, Ray." Kai smiled, closing his eyes. "Your purring is soothing."

"I've never heard it called _that_ before." Ray grinned before yawning, shifting and getting more comfortable. "Kai?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Kai sighed, a smile once more tugging as his lips as sleep slowly caught up with him. "I love you too."

* * *

The very first time they realise Max is a screamer. Tyson must be very good in bed, methinks. And Kai and Ray finally said 'I love you'. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Prozacfairy: Need a sound proof room, yes. Chances of getting it - low.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: Happens. Some songs sound like others. My sister and I are currently debating a couple of songs I just downloaded from the Japanese _G-Revolution_ soundtrack. We're sure half of them are ripped off, one from Bon Jovi. Still trying to place the rest...

Ashla: Yes, those moments are always the best... usually.... :p

Zap Cannon: Thanks for the extra info. I haven't seen _Shark Tale_... yet. And yes, he's annoying in this fic, but for a reason. :p And I take it you like the bonus chapter. :D

Tariki Rania: Or Tyson broke it, depending how you look at it. Max wouldn't have screamed if Tyson hadn't been... --;;

lilmatchgirl007: It is? Who? Which one would be the screamer? Probably the opposite person to who I'm thinking, methinks.

animeandraia: Numb mouths can be good. When you get punched in the jaw it feels... weird. However, once the feeling comes back it isn't good. Trust me. And who would draw it? And I've been the victim of cold hands and feet. When we were younger my sisters and I would sneak into each others beds, first making sure that said hands and feet were cold... ((insert evil laugh))

Koneko no Rei: Lemon coming later. And I have no idea about that id thingy either. Probably a flaw in the system. Ah well. Happens. And I could see Max as a screamer in any relationship. It's just in his nature. I reckon Kenny would be a screamer too... on second thought, maybe I shouldn't give you mental images of that. :p

babymar-mar: In this fic, Tyson _is _good, and don't worry about seeming perverted. I am. :p

Kuroneko Hikage: First you bounce off walls, and then you _ignore_ me!?!? :D Carry a tune? And the beta'd work is coming, I swear! Just got to make some final checks and I'll send it to you. I promise. And I mean it this time!

MyHeartBleeds: I like the "scared shitless" line too. And leave Lee alone. Trust me. He just bought a whopping big mallet, and I think I know what he intends to do with it. Oo;;

meow kitty: 13 days til _G-Rev_ hits our shores. Everyone's getting sick of my countdown. :D I'm looking forward to picking out the relationships for my fics. Plans for a Bryan/Garland, and I need Master Tao for another. And I've seen what happens to Dranzer in an Anime Music Video, and what happens to Kai thereafter. Not good, if I've interpreted it right. ((runs to hug the clinically depressed Kai)). And in my mind I think Tyson _would_ be a sex god in bed. There are few characters that I believe would be, and he's one of them.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Roughly the same as my family, only my dad's a bit taller. My younger sister is 5'5". My youngest sister is almost as tall as me now. I must beat her over the head repeatedly to stunt her growth I think. Either that or buy a stretching rack for myself. And we've had issues with teachers hating the family. Just happened to my sis in maths. Stupid teachers...

Neko Phoenix Girl: Yet another young one. Yes, perhaps you _shouldn't_ be reading them. And I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Hope I can keep up to your expectations.

Mizuyah: Yes, I always pictured Tyson as "good" too. Him and Bryan, anyway. Still undecided about the others. I'm with Level4Chaos (a.k.a. Melanie) in saying Lee would be rough in the sack, though I haven't written that as yet. ;; And it's always good to hear their feelings.

Chaco and Lily: Tsk tsk. You should be working. Get to it! I'm allowed to say that, cause I've finished for the year and on holiday. :p And yes, they're scared shitless. I mean, wouldn't you be?

GemGemJoo: Not really. If you read between the lines throughout the fic you'll notice that sometimes I skip days. And they're just sleeping together - no sex. Nothing major.

**Note:** I've been working on a little fic by the name of_ Believe_...

And in the morning…

* * *

As the sun cracked over the horizon the light worked its way over the world, wakening those within and signalling the start of a new day. In one apartment, though, there was no hurry to awaken. In one room the 15-year-old lay awake, glasses resting on the bedside table as his mind buzzed, trying to work out a solution to his problem. In the room across the hall the two young teens still slept, curled in each others arms, sheets tangled around them following the activity of the night before. 

In the main bedroom golden catlike eyes slitted open sleepily, twinkling as they took in his surroundings. Sighing contently, he purred as he cuddled closer to his love, savouring the warmth and presence of the other.

Looking up toward his face, Ray involuntarily stiffened as he saw them. Pushing himself up, Ray blinked as he realised that the blue triangles were absent, something he hadn't noticed in the dark. Reaching up, Ray trailed his fingertip over the marks, realising at once that due to the precision of the scars, the symmetry, they had been no accident.

Feeling the light touch Kai awoke, crimson eyes blinking open as he spotted Ray leaning over him, concern etched into his handsome face. Frowning, Kai realised just what it was that had captured Ray's attention and sighed. Well, he had been bound to find them sooner or later.

Hearing the sigh, Ray looked up, a faint anger burning in his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

Kai looked at him before closing his eyes, the memory bubbling to the surface, unwanted. "Boris."

"What?" Ray's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I did not follow orders." Kai shrugged. "It was a long time ago, Ray. Don't worry yourself over them."

"Is this why you wear the paint? To hide them?"

"Mm. Tala's idea."

Ray's eyes flickered to his. "How come Tala's not scarred?"

"Don't assume anything, Ray." Kai opened his eyes and met Ray's gaze. "Just because you can't see something doesn't mean they're not there."

Ray blinked. "Tala's scarred too?"

"And Bryan." Kai shrugged. "Bryan's the worst. Nine times out of ten he would throw himself into the path of whatever blow Boris sent our way." Kai smiled faintly. "The protective big brother, remember?"

"How? How could Boris do this?"

"He owns us." Kai's jaw tightened as his eyes lost focus. "We're the property of Biovolt. He can do as he damned well pleases with us. And the worst thing you can do is get him angry, because nothing will stop him from taking it out on you."

Ray remained silent as he swallowed. Finding his voice, he reached out, stroking Kai's cheek. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Kai looked at him, mind a blur. Should he…? Yes, Kai could trust him. After all, Ray _was_ his boyfriend now.

Ray sat back as Kai pushed himself up into a sitting position, tugging his shirt over his head. Ray knew he should have been gaping at Kai's perfectly toned chest, but his attention was otherwise diverted. His eyes ran over the network of healing scars that worked their way over Kai's chest, and shifting, Ray found they went down Kai's back as well.

"Oh my god…" Ray shook his head, involuntary tears springing to his eyes. "How can anyone be so _cruel_?"

"Easily." Kai sighed. "Like I said, Tala and Bryan are worse. I got lucky with Black Dranzer, as it meant I was removed from the Abbey." Kai shook his head. "Bryan has scars from gunshot wounds."

"Holy…" Ray felt weak. "And you say you have nothing to pin on him."

"Scars, wounds, and bruises do not tell the authorities who caused them, only that they were done." Kai scowled. "We were accused of self-mutilation."

"What!?"

"I'm not kidding." Kai pulled his shirt back on, straightening it. "Boris informed them that many of the scars originated from accidents during our training, the others came from fights, and the rest were where we did it to ourselves in order to gain sympathy and attention from our teammates and Boris himself."

"And how did you really get them?"

"There's a dungeon in the Abbey." Kai sighed, shaking his head at the memory. "With full set up."

Ray blinked. "Set up?"

"Torture equipment."

Ray shuddered, the room suddenly taking on a chilling bite. "If the authorities saw it…"

"Boris probably had it sealed off at the start of the investigation." Kai shrugged. "That and they'd need a warrant."

Ray nodded, sliding forward and wrapping his arms around Kai. "He can't hurt you anymore though, right?"

Kai had to smile. "No, he can't. And the D Boys made sure all the kids went back to their homes. Boris can't hurt anyone anymore."

Ray shivered. "Now I understand why you guys are so cold."

Kai reached out and snaked an arm around Ray's waist, drawing him closer. "Just because we're cold doesn't mean we're heartless. Even Iceheart has feelings."

Ray blinked. "Iceheart?"

Kai nodded toward the wooden phoenix. Ray smiled, reaching out and plucking the sculpture from where it sat, bringing it toward them, gazing down at it and tracing the carefully crafted curves with his eyes.

Kai raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling with amusement. "You really like that, don't you?"

"Mm." Ray looked up at him. "It's so beautiful. That and it's so hard to imagine _Bryan_ doing anything like this."

"He does nothing else… well, except maybe read and spend half his life with his butt parked in front of his computer." Kai smirked. "Tala's forever complaining about that."

"I can imagine." Ray glanced up as he heard a distant door open. "Sounds like somebodies getting up."

"Probably Tyson."

"Mm. Nothing comes between him and a meal."

Kai nodded, sliding from the bed and reaching back to pull Ray with him. "Best we eat before Tyson eats it all."

"Yeah." Ray set the wooden phoenix back down before sliding his arms up and around Kai's neck, kissing him. "I wonder if Kenny will show up?"

Kai offered Ray his arm, Ray sliding his arm through Kai's. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

I don't think Ray was expecting the scars. And I think he really loves that wooden phoenix. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kuroneko Hikage: Glomps for Rei plushie. And _the_ 'Secret Garden'?

Neko Phoenix Girl: Seven days to _G-Rev_.... ((evil grin)) And Boris truly is that cruel. And a paedophile. I've seen the pictures of where he tries to touch Tyson's face like he tried Kai's in season one.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: What's wrong with the keyboard?

Koneko no Rei: Yeap. Iceheart. And there's more to the wooden phoenix thing than you realise....

Chibi Kyo-chan: I've done another chapter of _Believe_. And it was inevitable that Ray would see those scars eventually.

Kappy Locks: I don't thing we need to wonder. :p

Chaco and Lily: Which theory are you talking about here? Sorry, I'm slow.

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: Kai/Ray scene will come before the story ends, and that is all I'm going to say. :p

Ashla: Bashing Boris' head in is cruel... though not that cruel considering who he is. Perhaps not cruel enough. ;)

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I got your Letter to the Tigers. Just been busy working on this government project that I've gotten involved in. No more said. :D It's summer here, and we're being hit by the summer storms. Keep getting electrical storms during which I have to unplug the computer. And my birthday is December 29, and I'll be 20.

autumnburn: Stuff will happen. And then more stuff will happen. And then _more_ stuff will happen... :p

Mizuyah: Compared to the others, Kai got it easy.

GemGemJoo: I probably didn't write the skipping of days clear enough. You really have to read carefully, and if you're like me you skim it til you get to the juicy bits. Bad habit, that. I keep getting caught out. ((blushes and averts eyes, rubbing back of neck sheepishly))

kissybear: I have this theory that guys good with swords are good in bed. As are artists. Tyson is good at kendo, and Kai is a drawer. :p

lilmatchgirl007: I think it's fun that only _I_ know what is going to happen. Well, so do Izure and, depending where she's up too, Level4Chaos. They're reading _Ketsuron_ at the moment. Must mail the rest of that to Izure. Promised I would. Hm... And Ray death glares would almost be as deadly as Kai's.

TNTiggris: I sculpt with words. :D And I wouldn't mind Tala complaining to me either.

Tariki Rania: Do I sense awkwardness and discomfort? :p

Think Tyson's eaten it all?

* * *

"Would you stop glaring at me!" 

Kenny scowled and turned away. "I am perfectly entitled to glare, Tyson. It is your irresponsibleness that will lead to the destruction of the Blade Breakers."

Max sipped his tea. "Kenny, don't you think you're over-exaggerating, just a little?"

"I am _not_ over-exaggerating."

Tyson shot him a look. "Sounds like it too me."

"Can it, all of you!" They looked up as Kai and Ray entered, Kai's crimson eyes gliding over the group. "There will be no more talk, understand? And Kenny, face facts. We're together. Get over it."

Kenny glared at him.

Tyson sniggered before he shoved in another mouthful of breakfast.

Max looked up and shot Ray a smile. "Told you that you liked him."

Ray returned the smile. "And I told you that I _don't_ like him." He spotted Max's confused look and reached out to pat Kai's arm. "I _love_ him."

Max laughed as Kai rolled his eyes.

Tyson swallowed, looking toward Kai as Kenny grabbed his plate and stormed off down the hallway. "So… did you guys have fun last night?"

Kai gave him the death glare.

"Eh… okay." Tyson shrank away from Kai before turning his attention toward Ray, knowing he was more likely to get an answer there. "So, did you?"

Ray shrugged. "Guess it depends what you mean by fun. We didn't do 'that' if that's what you're asking. We just slept together and that's all we did: sleep."

Max looked toward his lover. "Give them a break, Tyson. They only just got together. They probably don't want to rush it. We didn't."

"Yeah, but that's because we were keeping it behind Mr Homophobe's back." Tyson shrugged, reaching for a muffin. "We would have done it a lot sooner than we did if it hadn't been for that."

"Maybe, but it still would have been after we'd been going out for a while."

Tyson thought for a moment. "You win."

Ray blinked. "Did Tyson just admit he was wrong?"

Kai sniggered. "What do you know. Miracles _do _happen."

Tyson glared at him.

Max could feel the tension in the air, clearing his throat and smiling sweetly. "So… what do you all have planned for today?"

"Well I say we use those free movie tickets we won the other day," Tyson said, tearing his gaze from Kai. "Don't they expire soon?"

"Eh… I think so." Max searched his pockets and found his wallet, pulling them free and checking the date. "Yeah. We've got to use them by 4:30 this arvo."

"Then I say we catch a movie this morning, then go to lunch."

"Works for me." Max glanced at the tickets and frowned. "So who gets the third ticket?"

Tyson raised a finger for him to wait before moving down the corridor and knocking on one of the doors. "Hey Chief. We've got a ticket here for a movie if you want to come. We promise not to do anything-"

"No thank you."

Tyson frowned. "How about we just give you the ticket and you can go-"

"I said no thanks."

"Gee, not like your gonna get gay germs of anything…" Tyson continued to mutter under his breath as he returned to the table, blue-grey eyes drifting over his two elder teammates. "Do either of you two want the ticket?"

Ray glanced at Kai, who shrugged, Ray looking back toward the others. "Yeah, I'll have it."

"Cool." Max handed the ticket to Ray who put it away. "So… you wanna come with us?"

"Works for me." Ray glanced to the side. "Unless you have a problem with it, Kai."

"Fine by me." Kai shrugged. "Your life. I'm just your boyfriend."

Ray smirked, leaning across and kissing him. "You're _more_ than just my boyfriend, and you know it."

Another shrug, though Ray spotted the smile tugging at the corners of Kai's lips.

Max sighed, leaning back in his chair and beaming. "You know, it feels good not to have to hide it anymore. At least not at home, anyway. Still gotta out in the public."

Tyson snorted. "Yeah. The media."

Ray frowned, sipping his own cup of tea. "You know, while I've been here I haven't seen any paparazzi at all."

"They're there," Kai said, jaw tightening. "They're _everywhere_."

Tyson nodded toward his team captain. "Especially with Kai's court case. While he's been here they've more than doubled. The BSS has been tracking them."

Max blinked, looking toward his lover. "The Beyblade Secret Service? How do you know all this?"

"Mr Dickenson." Kai closed his eyes, mentally running through the meeting. "Remember how Tyson and I had to go to a meeting supposably about the Championship later this year?"

Max nodded before realisation flickered across his face. "The meeting was about the teams security?"

"You bet." Tyson shrugged. "It's obvious why Kai went, but Mr D wanted to tell me so I wouldn't freak out about the guys following us in black suits. Or at least I figure that's why he told me."

"Makes sense," Ray said, glancing up at the clock. "So what time you two planning on going? It's almost 10 already."

"It is?" Max glanced around. "We'd better go soon."

Tyson reached for more food. "Hang on, I'll just finish breakfast."

Ray chuckled. "Save room for lunch."

Max rolled his eyes. "You know Tyson. There's _always_ room for more."

* * *

Does Tyson _ever_ stop eating? :D 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Blazing Phoenix L: He'll get used to it. He has to live with it, after all.

Kuroneko Hikage: Chinese are good drinkers and known for their drinking games, so that story should be good. :p Maybe it should be a game of Russian Roulette. ;)

Bluumberry: Annoying reviews come in the hands of flamers too chicken to sign their name. Who do you give credit too? Tell me how they're OOC? I need to know. Problem is as you become comfortable within a fandom you tend to mould the characters to your own means, and in that lose their essence. That, or confuse them with characters from other anime (must keep reminding myself Ray is _not_ Chrono from _Chrono Crusade_). So feel free to tell me.

Prozacfairy: Kenny gets over it slowly. He's still bad in _Honesty_ and he walks out on Enrique and Oliver in _Honesty II_, remember?

Kai Rei Yin Yang: 'Arvo' is slang for 'afternoon'.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Tell me about storms. We've been stuck in a drought for ages, but now we've been hit big time by the summer storms. Some places are flooding, especially the fools that have built on the flood plains over the drought. You've got to laugh though.

autumnburn: Keep reading and you'll find out. ;)

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: Kai/Ray coming, I promise.

Koneko no Rei: Tala eating chocolate cake and talking with his mouth full? Okay, I can see that. And at this point Kai has no money. That's not until _Honesty II_. He's BBA funded/sponsored currently.

Like short chapters? Might I recommend Dan Brown's novels, such as _The Da Vinci Code_ or especially _Digital Fortress_. Also, I answer reviews out of politeness, not to take up space. Thirdly, if the plot was in someone else's hands without my permission, I'd come down on their arse for plagarisation. Fourthly, I'm a published author (book for sale in my local bookstores), not to mention have several fan fiction awards under my belt so there are many people who disagree with you. And lastly, I've got to ask, why is it that flamers never sign their names? I just don't understand that. I would.

Chaco and Lily: I have issues with _V-Force_ (other than they didn't play it all), so I tend to ignore it. Besides, we all have theories for Kai's triangles, and at least mine wash off other than the tattoo theories. :p ;) And the characters definitely would not be the same without their personalities.

Ashla: Kenny took off in _Honesty II_ as well, so he has issues for a while. Almost a year, actually.

GemGemJoo: Knowing you're here is enough.

Mizuyah: Different people have different views, and intelligence plays no parts... mostly. And Kenny will get over it. As for the back row, you wouldn't get away with that here. There is a walkway between the back row and the back wall where the ushers stand. Shame, really.

Two characters get an education in this chapter.

* * *

Max sighed as they moved toward the exit of the cinema complex. "Why is it that we're always late?" 

Ray smirked. "Guess that's what happens when Tyson decides on having a second breakfast."

"And third."

"Don't forget the fourth."

"Aw, come on guys, I don't eat _that_ much." Tyson frowned, glancing at his watch. "Besides, if we come back in half an hour we can catch the _next_ screening. No biggie."

Ray looked around as they stepped onto the street. "So what do you want to do while we wait?"

Tyson gestured to the side. "Well, there's a café over there, so maybe-"

Max and Ray shot him a glare. "Tyson…"

He blinked. "What?"

Max reached out and tugged at Ray's shirt. "Let's go find somewhere to sit so we can talk."

"How about the park?" Ray pointed. "That's where Kai and I were the other day before we caught you in the bedroom."

"Please, don't remind me." Tyson shuddered as Ray led the way to the park, the group finding somewhere to sit. For a long while no one spoke, content with the silence until Tyson's curiosity finally won out. Leaning forward, he smirked. "So Ray, honestly, did you sleep with Kai last night?"

Ray looked at him. "Yes, I slept with him, but like we already said, all we did was sleep."

Tyson's face fell. "Oh."

"I doubt he'd tell you anyway." Max chuckled before he spotted the look on Ray's face. "What's wrong?"

Ray looked up, cheeks warming faintly as he found himself caught out. "Oh, it's nothing really."

"No, go ahead. Maybe we can help."

"You probably can." Ray bit his lip, fangs glittering in the light. "Thing is guys, until yesterday I was straight. And I… eh… don't know what to do here."

"Yeah, we've been through that." Tyson chuckled. "We rented a lot of gay porn and-"

Max clapped a hand over Tyson's mouth. "Just ignore him, Ray. What we actually do is experiment to see what works. That, and giving someone a blow job is pretty basic."

Tyson pushed Max's hand aside, smirking. "Though you make it look like an art form, baby."

"Eh…" Max felt his cheeks warm as Ray chuckled. "Ookaaaaay."

Tyson nudged him before turning to Ray. "So, what do you think you're gonna be? The Seme or the Uke?"

Ray blinked. "Eh…"

"He means, will you be dominant or submissive?" Max shrugged, running a hand through his blond hair, straightening it. "He picked up a lot of the lingo from reading fan fictions on the net."

Tyson snorted. "Great for an education, some of those."

"True, but I think a 12 inch dick would hurt a bit."

Tyson winced. "Yeah. Some of those _were_ unrealistic, weren't they?"

"You're telling me."

Ray sighed, shaking his head. "I have no idea what I would be, but I have a feeling Kai would be more dominant."

Max nodded. "Well, once you've worked out that part, everything goes with the flow, and in most cases, it goes like this…"

((------------------------------))

"It's like this, Phoenix, guys ain't like chicks. We don't fake it. And most of us get a kick out of being a little rough, though not always, and I doubt your kitten would like it. That's somethin' you've gotta find out for yourself."

Kai nodded, leaning back on the bed. "So how _do_ you do it? I know you're the one to ask, Bryan. You've been gay forever."

"Don't make me an expert. I'm still learnin' you know." Bryan sighed. "You've been with a woman, right?"

"A few."

"Ever had anal sex?"

Kai blinked, frowning. "That's when you shove it up her rear, right?"

"Mm, among other things."

"Yeah, I did that once. It was… strange."

"Better get used to it, cause that's how you do it."

Kai blinked, then nodded. "I see."

"Don't bullshit me, little brother. You ain't got a clue what I mean." Bryan let out a long breath. "Foreplay is highly recommended, especially the first few times. Get to know what turns him on. It'll come in handy later, trust me on that. Another pointer: lube is your friend, cause pain is _not_ a turn on."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you'd _like_ that kind of thing."

"I'm _sadistic_, not _sadist_. There's a difference."

"Actually, there's not."

"I don't get off on pain, Phoenix. I'm amused by that sort of thing, but I do _not_ get off on it." Bryan growled. "But that's beside the point. Thing is, Phoenix, no pain, no gain. It can hurt to high hell, especially the first few times. Before you get accustomed to it, though you never _truly_ get used to a guy shoving his dick up your arse."

Kai blinked. "Then why do it?"

"Cause it only hurts to begin with. Know what a prostate is?"

"I'm not stupid, Bryan. They're nerves."

"Mm-hm. And if your partner penetrates correctly, gets the right depth and angle, they can actually hit the prostate."

"So?"

"So, they do that and you're in heaven, my friend. You see stars and you won't be coming back down til it's all over. Highly pleasurable, especially if ya partner's working you with his hand at the same time. Keep that one in mind."

"Right." Kai frowned. "So let me get this straight: you do it through the anus? So from behind?"

"Not always. Like when you're doing it with a chick, there's more ways than one. You can do it from the front, but I'd suggest a pillow under the hips until you get good. You can do it standing up, and you have one of you sit on the others lap and go for a ride. As I said earlier: experiment til you find what works."

"So what works for you?"

"Do you really want to know that much about your cousin?"

Kai winced. "Probably not. But surely you did it before him."

"I did. But that all slots into the past I would rather leave covered." Bryan let out a long breath. "Personally, I've always been fond of the lap thing, or at least the version where one sits on chair and the other goes for a ride. Not only can you watch each other's faces, but there's a whole lot of friction there.

"Which brings me to another thing: friction." He chuckled. "The ultimate frustration is simply rubbing up against each other, no hands, no nothing, just rubbing. Make a game out of seeing who will break first, and with the advantage that it takes forever to build up to climax, but the orgasms can be great."

Kai smiled faintly. "Why do I have a feeling you've done that one with Tala?"

"Because it's in both our nature? We both like competition and testing our limits and control, and that's exactly what it's all about." Bryan sighed. "Of course, nothing wrong with a blow job, and there are many ways to do that. But that's something you'll have to learn for yourself. And one other tip: before you shove it in, stretch it first: him, I mean. Stretch him with your fingers. It'll hurt less then."

"Right." Kai nodded. "Knew you could help."

"It's all stuff you must do yourself, Kai. I can only explain. You have to experience it to get most of it." A pause. "Now I have a question for _you_."

Kai frowned. "Yeah?"

"Remember that question you asked me? About that strange feeling inside? Do you know what it is now?"

Kai smiled. "I do. It was loneliness. My heart was screaming out for companionship. Now that I have Ray, the feeling is gone."

"Replaced by your feelings for him."

"Wait…" Kai blinked, crimson eyes flashing. "You knew what it was?"

"I knew all along what it was, yes." He chuckled. "I had the exact same feeling before I realised my feelings for Tala. It was only when I recognised and acknowledged my love for him and was accepted by him that I lost that feeling."

Kai smiled. "You just wanted me to learn for myself?"

"Yes."

"You're like a father sometimes, you know that?"

"I'd rather wise mentor and protector, but whatever works." A pause. "Now, I gotta know… you didn't happen to be turned on by our little chat, did you?"

Kai blinked, gaze flicking to the rise at his crutch as he chased away the mental images of him and Ray that had arisen from Bryan's explanations. "Of course not."

"That's what I thought." Bryan sighed. "You're a terrible liar when one knows what to listen out for, Kai. I can tell when you're bullshitting."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And, might I ask, exactly what _you_ have been doing while we've been talking? I_ know_ something's going on."

"Me? Nothing. Your cousin, however, seems to have attached himself to my neck, and I doubt you are wanting to know just where his hands have wandered off too."

"I thought you sounded a little short of breath." Kai had to chuckle. "Next time you should try feeding Tala some sedatives."

"Won't work. Tried it." A pause. "You be a nice boy, Phoenix. Don't be too rough with your kitten else he might run away from ya."

"Oh, he's already tried that."

Kai heard a soft chuckle and knew Tala had heard the last. His suspicions were confirmed as Tala's voice came over the line. "You should stick him on a short leash. That way you can have some _real_ fun. Not to mention it's kinky…"

"You and your one track mind." Bryan sighed, returning his attention back to Kai. "Your cousin is a lunatic."

"I coulda told you that." Kai smirked. "And you're the only one who can control him."

"Oh, I control him. In more ways than one, I'll have you know." Kai could see Tala's icy glare as Bryan shot the younger his evil smirk. "Talk later, Phoenix."

"You got it, Falcon. And thanks for the info."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Just an Ivanov thing. ;) And I hope newcomers to shonen ai might find some things of use in this chapter. 

Two days and I have _G-Revolution_. Next update and I'll be watching it. :D


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Blazing Phoenix L: New territory, he's probably just double checking so he doesn't look stupid when he _does_ do it.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: Just quickly, it's A.R.V.O and I've seen it used on American TV shows. I think that might be where it came from and we Aussie's picked up on it. And what descriptive stuff about Tala and Bryan? There was hardly any in there. And Tala wasn't Bryan's first, so he's probably just saying things from all his relationships. Don't we all?

Bluumberry: I now have _G-Revolution_, and I've noticed some things that weren't in season one... though I love the way Ray just ignores Tyson in _A Team Divided_. Ray did that to Mariah in _Adios Bladebreakers_ and I'll probably pick up on it in the future. I'm just hoping to get by with the fact I'm writing them older. ((whistles innocently and averts eyes))

lady snowblossom: Did you spot the fan fic bagging there? I love doing that. And Tyson mentioning porn is... yeah. ((sweatdrop)). And Tala's into kink methinks. And update _I'm a Father_!!! Question: are you missing chapters from that fic? Some of the content from _Centrepiece_ seems to have gone walk-a-bout. ((growl))

Prozacfairy: When I began yaoi writing there was no information on how to write a... scene. I just winged it and ended up with what you see in _Honesty_, which I now plan to rework as it is cringe-worthy. Let's just say I was trying to give a yaoi 101. :p ;)

Angel Spirit: Like, hm? I'm so glad you think this is working. I am currently in a period where I doubt all my writing. When I did that with my _Star Wars_ work I gave up writing for that fandom. But now I have _G-Rev_ to give me new ideas. :D Good luck with my other fics. Quite a library I have there. ((sweatdrop))

lilmatchgirl007: ((bounces)) I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_, I have _G-Rev_ ((gasp)).... You get the idea. I've seen two episodes thus far, though _Crushgear_ is tomorrow meaning I must wait til Monday for episode three. They're showing it on a show early in the morning on free-to-air tv here, which means ad breaks. ((breaks tv station)) Not to mention that because my aerial is hanging from the curtain frame above my window, my pictures a tad blurry. Nevertheless, I have _G-Rev_!!!!!

Kuroneko Hikage: Speechless? Perfect. ((evil grin))

Koneko no Rei: Mental pictures good though, right? Perfect for hentai minds.

Mizuyah: Accurate? Phew. I thought it might be a little wrong considering how much I've learnt since I finished writing this... what? Three months ago? Maybe more? Glad it's not.

autumnburn: Possibly too much detail, but it was all just general talk. No action. So... maybe innocent? Just maybe?

Zap Cannon: People will read this before _Honesty_ once it's finished. And you're complaining about Christmas coming? I've got my birthday smack bang behind Christmas, and since I'm going to be 20 my friends will want a party. Not happening, but they will. ((sigh))

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I got your artwork, and will put it up next chance I get. I'm currently working on my article for my page on my state governments youth web site. The things I get myself in too.... Glad you liked the chapter.

Ashla: Nothing wrong with contradicting yourself every now and then. Tis healthy. :p

TNTiggris: I've watched episode1 five times already, and episode 2 three times. And over the weekend... :D ;)

**To All:** That last chapter was meant to be for a laugh and a bit of fun. When I was editing I asked my sister and Izure if I should pull the chapter. My sister said it should go, but Izure said it should stay. I left it in. Up to you who was right.

Ray's having a bad day.

* * *

"Is he out of his room _yet_?" 

Kai glanced up as Tyson stepped toward the living room, the younger's eyes looking down the corridor. "No sign of him."

Tyson sighed, shaking his head. "Someone's gotta talk to him."

"I'd say leave it as it is," Max spoke up. "Sure Kenny's a problem, but I doubt there's anything that we can do about it."

Tyson smirked. "I say we find him a girlfriend, that way he'll be so busy he won't be able to find the time to hang crap on us."

Max blinked. "Busy doing what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Tyson shrugged. "Going out on dates, drooling over her picture, screwing her brains out…"

Kai and Max glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you two." Ray closed the door of the apartment after him, glaring daggers at two of his teammates.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Finally got away from that overexcited fan girl, did you?"

"No thanks to you." Ray growled, golden pupils slitted as his fangs glittered. "You two running off and leaving her with me… I should strangle you."

Kai smirked. "Why not throw them out the window?"

"Don't tempt me."

Tyson smiled sweetly, dark blue eyes blinking innocently. "But you can handle girls so much better than we can. And I was hungry, and you _know_ what I can be like when I get hungry…" His voice trailed off as Ray glared at him.

They looked up as they heard a door open, their eyes following the youngest member of their team as he stepped into the main living area of the apartment and into the kitchen. He didn't even acknowledge them as he took a plate from the cupboard and opened the fridge, delving inside and finding various things. Once his plate was full he picked it up and closed the fridge, disappearing once more into the corridor. Moments later they head his door close.

"Well, I guess it's progress." Max sighed, shaking his head. "How long do you think before he talks to us?"

"Who knows." Tyson shook his head and moved toward the kitchen. "Right now, the only thing I care about is just what is going to be on my plate…"

"Ty, the only thing you _ever_ care about is just what is going to be on your plate." Max followed him but didn't admit that he was hungry as well.

Ray sighed, moving toward the couch and dropping onto it beside Kai, slouching back and closing his eyes, shoulders slumping. Kai watched him, one eyebrow raising ever so slightly. "Hard day?"

"You have no idea." Ray looked up. "It was fine to begin with, only we missed the first screening cause Tyson had that extended breakfast. Then we went to the park and talked for a while before we made it back for the next movie, during which Tyson and Max spent a great deal of time making out. As soon as Max's hands started wandering I moved seats. And then at lunch…" He sighed. "Whispering and giggling, asking questions I couldn't answer… and then the fan girl…"

Kai smiled as Ray shuddered, the elder sliding an arm around the younger's waist. "Well, now it's relaxing time."

Ray slid closer to Kai, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "So what did you do today?"

"I finalised all that paperwork and sent it off, had a chat to Bryan, then sat down and caught a couple of movies." He gestured to the tv. "The first movie was so bad I can't remember its name. The second one only just finished and wasn't that bad. It was called _In and Out_."

"Yeah, I've seen that one." Ray chuckled. "Kinda like us."

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"_We're_ the famous people."

"Ah. Rather than the famous person telling the world we're gay when we think we're not and then going through the whole thing of denying we're gay when we actually are."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You just said a mouthful, Tiger."

"Mm." Ray looked up at him. "Wish you coulda come out."

"Needed to get all that crap finished." Kai looked down at him. "I've finished it now."

Ray smiled faintly. "More time with me?"

"Maybe."

"Tease."

Kai shrugged, reaching out with his other hand and trailing his fingers over the smooth skin of the others face, Ray nuzzling his palm. A small smile tugged at Kai's lips as he traced the contours, Ray twisting and catching Kai's fingers between his lips and sucking on them, causing Kai's eyebrows to raise ever so slightly.

"_Who's_ the tease?"

It was Ray's turn to shrug as he reached up, hand drifting through Kai's hair as lips met in a lingering kiss before Ray deepened it. Kai allowed him to lead it, content with simply savouring the moment, something he had been thinking about and looking forward to the entirety of the day.

In the kitchen Max nudged Tyson with his elbow, the elder looking up and swallowing his mouthful before he smirked. "This time two days ago we couldn't get them to admit they liked each other, and now, by the looks of things, they can't keep their hands off each other."

Max smiled. "I think it's kinda cute."

Tyson's smirk widened as he shot a look to the side. "I think _you're_ kinda cute."

"What? Only 'kinda'?"

"Okay, a _lot_ cute."

Max reached out and patted his arm. "Much better."

Tyson couldn't help rolling his eyes, reaching to pick up another bit of bread when his movement was blocked, fingers entwining with his. Tyson glanced at their joined hands before he brought them closer, dark blue eyes drifting to find his lovers own blue gaze locked upon him. Max reached up and brushed Tyson's fringe from his eyes, Tyson sliding an arm around him as he drew Max closer.

"Ever heard of too much of a good thing?" Tyson whispered, his lips brushing Max's.

"Mm." Max smiled. "But I've been waiting all day."

"Agreed. I wanted to take you right there in the cinema."

"Tyson…" Max felt his cheeks warm, then nodded to the side. "How Ray was asking those questions today… do you think he'll sleep with Kai tonight?"

Tyson shrugged. "Arisoo na kota desu."(1)

Max rolled his eyes. "Why is it whenever you get mushy you start speaking Japanese?"

Tyson shrugged again, kissing him and ending all further conversation.

* * *

(1) It's likely to happen. 

Just a little Japanese lesson there for you. And just as a side note, _In and Out_ is one of my favourite movies of all time.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

autumnburn: Thankies. I will.

Kuroneko Hikage: Nope. Russian Roulette is where you take one of those spin barrel guns and put a single bullet in it. Then you hand the gun around, each person spinning the bullet holder thingy, put the barrel to your temple and pull the trigger. The loser is the person who gets the bullet (and killed). It's a drinking game, really. I mean, know anyone who'd do it while sober? And what are those two games? I've never heard of them.

Neko Phoenix Girl: I'll compete in the Yaoi Fan Fiction Contest if someone nominates me. I feel that if I nominate myself I'm just being egoistic. However, I may nominate _Centrepiece_ if no one else does. All the following yaoi fics are complete: _Frozen, Overture, Honesty, Honesty II, Ketsuron, Out of the Darkness, Into the Light, Centrepiece_ and _Insecure_. Two of the listed aren't online yet but well be with the completion of their predecessors updates. And I'm waiting for the White Tigers on _G-Rev_, and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Prozacfairy: Find and watch that film! And here's Kenny.

Kai Rei Yin Yang: Which generation are you from? I'm only about to turn 20, and they still use the term. My parents know it too. Maybe it's just used more in Australia, though I've heard it on American and British shows.

lilmatchgirl007: Wait to you see what happens with the fan girls in _Ketsuron_. ((hugs Tala)) Well, not just him, but what they do to him is hilarious... Eep! ((runs to keep Bryan from killing fan girls))

lady snowblossom: There are html faults on AFF.N. I managed to find and fix mine so _Centrepiece_ is now working fine, and with a new chapter (hate me yet?). And I've decided I need to simplify my fics, so I might do another D-Boy fic in the Abbey. If I get it done, the dedication shall be to you and a couple of other people. :p

Meow Kitty: I can't afford Pay TV. I can't even afford a digital top box, which means I keep getting hit by digital interference. Lost some dialogue to Epi 1 to interference. And I see the White Tigers Tuesday. :D And your fave writer? ((blushes))

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: Still more a coming.

Angel Spirit: Kenny's not that bad, just confused and perhaps a little scared. He has a right to his opinion as well, no matter how much we want to beat him up for it. And more is coming.

Koneko no Rei: lol. Yet another amusing review. XD Poor Tala. And _I'm_ an obsessive fan girl. You probably are too. ((runs))

GemGemJoo: Ray and Kai got the birds and the bees talk... from an entirely new perspective. And have _you_ seen the movie _In & Out_? Might I recommend it?

Mizuyah: You learn something new every day, they say. (Hm. Rhymes.) And I agree, there must be a reason for the advice. ;)

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Yes, please make them small. I'm running out of space. ((sweatdrop)) And yes, Christmas _is_ soon, and my birthday straight after. I'm not sure I want to be 20. ((sigh))

It would seem I have been neglecting a certain member of the team.

* * *

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Chief?" 

Kenny growled, shooting a look to the side. "Overreacting? How am I overreacting? Just whose side are you on?"

"I'm on _nobodies_ side." Dizzi sighed. "I told you this was going to happen back when we first met them. There's just a connection between them that even _I_ can sense. Besides, what's wrong with falling in love?"

"Nothing, expect they're all _guys_."

"And the problem is?"

"Don't start, Dizzi." Kenny sighed, dropping back onto the bed. "When you fall in love you're meant to fall in love with someone of the opposite sex. Men with women, women with men. That's just the natural order of things."

"Times change, Kenny. Besides, whoever came up with it being the way it has to be?"

"If guys were meant to fall for guys and women for women, none of us would _be_ here right now. The human race would have died out years ago."

"Perhaps, but that does not mean that it is the way it has to be now. Remember Kenny, technology and science has come a long way since the days of old. It is possible for same sex couples to have children now."

"Yes, but it is _illegal_ in some countries, and a rather controversial issue in others. Same can be said for same sex marriages."

"There's nothing wrong with love-"

"There _is_ if they are the same gender."

"Kenny…" Dizzi sighed. "You're not one to give up, are you?"

"I know what is right."

"What is right for you isn't necessarily right for others."

"Dizzi." Kenny shot a sharp look toward the laptop sitting on his beside table, Dizzi's interface shining bright and true from the screen, the lens of her webcam turned to take in the room. "Why are you fighting with me over this?"

"I'm not fighting with you. I'm simply pointing out that it is possible for two members of the same sex to fall in love and have a relationship. There is nothing wrong with it."

"There is _plenty_ wrong with it-"

"Or at least that is what you think." She paused. "Kenny, has it ever occurred to you that you just might be homophobic?"

Kenny blinked. "Of course I'm not! I'm simply saying-"

"Because I think you are," Dizzi continued. "And Max agrees with me. We were talking about it the other day-"

"Just great. Now my _laptop_ is talking about me behind my back."

"You watch your mouth, Mister, or I just might not be here next time you switch on."

Kenny sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. "So what makes you think I'm homophobic?"

"You reaction to the very mention of homosexuality for one. And when you see two people of the same gender together, as in as a _couple_, you seriously freak out. You are also very bias toward them, and act as if they should be in a mental institution. Love is love, Chief. There's no right or wrong about it. However, you really need to learn to be more open. These _are_ you teammates after all."

Kenny groaned, shaking his head. "All that does _not_ mean that I am homophobic. What's going to happen when the media gets a hold of this story? It's going to be all over the papers, the news… it'll be the end of the Blade Breakers for sure!"

"So they keep their sexuality in the closet for a while. Maybe, later on they can come out. After the next Championship, perhaps?"

"Or maybe not ever."

"We could attract more fans…"

"Yeah, queer fairies who flutter around giggling like stoned losers-"

"Yeap, there it is. That's what I'm talking about." Dizzi cut him off before he could begin, causing him to shoot a sharp glare toward her. "How would _you_ feel if someone started calling all people with glasses names like that?"

"Dizzi, people _do_."

"Maybe, but how does it make you feel?"

Kenny frowned. "Well, its pisses me off…"

"Just like you're pissing off the team. It would seem that Max and Tyson have been a couple for a long time but were unable to show much affection toward each other because of you and knowing how you would react. See, they thought of _you_ first, and kept it to themselves so not to hurt you."

"Probably because they were scared I might talk some sense into them."

"Chief, _you're_ the one who needs some sense talked into them." Dizzi gave a yawn. "Now I'm not sure about you, but I'm going to recharge for a while. I guess we'll finish this conversation in the morning. And Chief?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep on it, will you. You just might see what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, sure." Kenny sighed, reaching out to close the laptop as Dizzi's interface went blank before he went about preparing for bed.

* * *

As you can now see, in the other fics in the saga Kenny has actually gotten better in terms of his homophobia. 


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sorry for not answering any reviews, but I haven't had the time, with Christmas and all. However, thank you for sending them, and have a very merry Christmas.

Time progresses quickly in this fic, as you will see.

* * *

"Kai?" 

The Russian's crimson eyes cracked open to look down, taking in the Chinamen curled in his arms. "Yeah?"

Ray's golden eyes flicked up toward him. "How long have we been together now?"

Kai sighed, thinking. "It would have to be almost two weeks, wouldn't it?"

"Around that."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking about Kenny." Ray sighed. "If it's been two weeks since we first got together in the car, then it's been two weeks since Kenny first locked himself in his room. We really need to get him to come out. Or at least get him out of the apartment."

"You have a point." Kai set his jaw, mind buzzing. "That's what you were talking to Lee about yesterday, was it not?"

"Mm. He says Kev suggests we drag Kenny kicking and screaming out into the world. Maybe dunk him in some ice cold water as a wake up call. Just anything to get him to snap out of it."

Kai frowned. "Did you tell Lee why he was doing it?"

Ray bit his lip. "Eh… no. All I told him was that there'd been a fight."

"Ah." Kai raised an eyebrow. "So you're not ready to tell your 'brother' that you're gay then?"

"No." Ray looked up at him. "Being gay is… _shamed_ upon within my kind. I'm not sure how Lee would take it. I'd rather wait until I get the opportunity to tell him in person."

Kai frowned. "A lot of things seem to be shamed upon in your kind."

"My village, my people, our life revolves around traditions and values. Some of them are as old as the clans themselves, and some of the clans, such as the Kons, the Minxs, the Yins and the Kis, have been around for many centuries."

"Your system sounds outdated to me."

"It is, very much so." Ray sighed. "But it is our way. The only ones with the power to change the laws are the Elders, or more specifically, the most senior Elders of each clan, such as Lee's grandfather. They're happy with the way everything is going, and I guess they just don't see any need to change the laws."

"So if they find out you're gay, what will happen?"

"Most likely, I will be exiled."

Kai stiffened as he tightened his hold on the younger teen. "Exiled?"

Ray sighed. "Yeah."

"That's a lot to put on the line." Kai's eyebrows knitted as he frowned, staring over at a spot on the wall. "I never realised you had so much riding on this. If I had known…"

"Kai, don't even _think_ it!" Ray pulled himself from his captain's arms as he sat up on the bed, turning to look down at the other as golden eyes flashed. "As much as I love my kind that does not mean I agree with their laws and traditions. I'd take you over them anyday. I _love_ you."

"I never said you didn't." Kai pushed himself up on his elbow, eyes on his beloved's face. "Ray, being with me could mean that you lose your family. I just wish you had of said something sooner. Now I understand why you were so reluctant coming into this relationship."

"I was reluctant because I was confused. My emotions were a mess." Ray sighed, reaching up to tuck several strands of his ebony hair behind his ear. "As for my family… right about now they don't care if I'm alive or dead. They never bothered to try and contact me or anything. My parents are probably so disappointed in me they're wondering what they did to deserve a son like me."

"They should be proud." Kai reached out, caressing Ray's face and trailing his fingertips along the jawbone. "You're perfect in every way. You're smart, caring, a little eager to please maybe, and strong yet shy. You never back down from a challenge, and you're always there when your friends need you. I can't say the same."

"That's where you're wrong." Ray raised his hand and pressed it to Kai's. "You're just different, that's all. You're the strong and fearless leader, the one who will never back down no matter what the odds. You say you don't care about us yet you've bailed us out of trouble and saved us again and again. You've stood up for us, looked out for us… you're highly intelligent and know people better than they know themselves. You just have no faith in yourself."

Kai smiled faintly. "If you guys stopped _getting_ into trouble, then perhaps I wouldn't need to _save_ you so much."

"You know us: trouble clings to us like metal to a magnet. Especially Tyson."

"Hn." Kai's gaze drifted toward the doorway. "What do you think of Tyson's plan to move into Max's room?"

"I don't see why not. He practically lives in there anyway. In my eyes, the only one who'll object is Kenny." Ray smiled faintly before looking back at Kai. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I move into your room?"

Kai gestured around them. "And what's wrong with _this_ room?"

"Nothing. It's just that yours is bigger and a lot nicer, that's all." Ray smiled faintly. "Then it wouldn't matter so much when one of us got cold and decided to sneak into the others bed cause we'd _already_ be sleeping together."

"Is that all you think of me as? Your living hot water bottle?"

"Hot _air_ maybe."

"Nice." Kai couldn't help rolling his eyes before he looked around the room. "Well, I can't see no reason for you _not_ to move in. Guess it depends if you can put up with me 24/7. You won't be able to sneak off to your own room to think anymore."

"Kai, I could put up with you forever. And if I want some time alone, I'll just lock myself in the bathroom."

"Ah. The age old 'thinking on the toilet' ritual."

"Mm-hm." Ray smiled, then shot a questioning look at the other. "Why _did_ you come in here, anyway?"

"Felt like it." Kai shrugged. "To be honest, I got sick of Tyson's shit and had a sudden desire for your company."

"At least I'm wanted."

"Ray, you're _always_ wanted."

Ray felt his cheeks warm faintly as he stretched, sensing Kai watching him and blushing harder. "You'd better not be trying to picture me naked."

"Shirtless maybe, but I honour your modesty." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious. Not that I think you're a pervert or anything." Ray slid from the bed, pulling his hair from his loose ponytail and redoing it. "I'm going to go find Max and tell him he and Tyson have the okay for Ty to move in with him. After that, we'll go and try to talk to Kenny. I think we have more of a chance of getting him to open up then either you or Tyson do."

"Hn." Kai climbed off the bed and slid his arms around Ray's waist, kissing him gently. "I'd better go get the groceries. Noticed this morning that Tyson has emptied most of the fridges contents."

"Don't blame him for the ice cream. I took care of that, and what was left Max pinched."

"The _chocolate_ ice cream?"

Ray played absently with Kai's hair. "Mm-hm. _Pay It Forward_ was on the other night. You and Tyson got dragged to that beyblade forum, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Tyson, I told him I'd drop him at the movie rental place. Seems he has a rather lengthy list of 'must sees'."

"You going now?"

"Yeah."

"K. Max and I will see to Kenny." Ray pushed himself up, kissing his boyfriend. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop growing, would you?"

* * *

I have a feeling Kai is tall, don't you? :p 


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ashla: He is taller though, in the anime. He's almost as tall as Hiro. However, compared to Tala...

Prozacfairy: Ray/Kai are one of my favourite couples too. My absolute favourite is between Tala/Bryan and Lee/Kevin though.

Blazing Phoenix L: I just see Kai as tall because he has quite the presence. And I think he looks good tall.

Mizuyah: Double meaning? Well, I'll admit I've never looked at it that way before. Hm...

alex: I have a Ray/Bryan story which is called _Centrepiece_, but it's over at Adult Fan Fiction.

Koneko no Rei: Kai probably agreed to take Tyson to the video store to keep an eye on what he was renting for them to watch. And Kai really isn't short in _G-Rev_, it's just that the others have grown too. Besides, he's still got time to grow.

lilmatchgirl007: Snow shoved down his clothes. I'd imagine that to be cold.

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: What do leeks taste like? I've never had them myself. Lets forgo on the leeks and give Tyson something _I_ like but not many outside Australia do: Vegemite. ((evil grin))

Blake-Schawarz: Yes, when Ray next sees Kev and Lee he's certainly going to be in for a surprise. Ray's not a chocolate person, but have you seen _Pay it Forward_? I'm strong, but I cried.

Zap Cannon: Thankies

Angel Spirit: Kai's got the biggest room there, so it's no wonder Ray wants to move because as Ray was last he's probably got the _smallest_ room there. And you wait until _Ketsuron_. There are some comparisons between it and the sizing of characters in _G-Revolution_.

Kuroneko Hikage: I measured myself yesterday and I most certainly am 5'4". And yes, poor Ray needs to grow.

babymar-mar: In my head, Kai is about 6'2" and Ray is about 5'11", or they will be by the end of the series.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: They're both taller than me. And village?

Time to break through the shell.

* * *

Kenny looked up at the sound of the knock on the door. He scowled, turning back to where he was tinkering. If he ignored it, then maybe they would go away and leave him alone. Couldn't they take a hint? 

"You going to answer that, Chief?"

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're your friends. And two, they're your _team_."

"That may be true, Dizzi, but until they come to see reason-"

"Just give them a chance. For me."

Kenny sighed, shaking his head. "Fine."

He moved toward the doorway, hesitating for a moment before he flicked the lock and turned the handle, tugging it open. Just outside Max and Ray looked up, faces breaking into grins at the sight of him.

"We come bearing gifts," Max announced, displaying the tray of cookies and milk before him as he chuckled softly.

"We just want to talk, Chief," Ray said, a strand of hair falling over his eye where it had come loose from his ponytail and bandanna. "Then we'll go, okay?"

Kenny frowned, hesitating for a moment before stepping back and letting them into his room. Straight away Max's eyes fell onto the desk, catching the green paint and moving toward it, grinning.

"New model of Draciel?"

"An experiment, really. I will need you to test it though."

"Well you can count me in." Max set the tray on the desk, picking up a glass and handing it to Kenny, his eyes dropping onto the black casing. "Hiya Diz."

"I was wondering when you would notice me. But oh no, I'm just the unimportant bit beast that everyone would rather ignore…"

"Ah come on Diz." Ray grinned. "You know we would have never gotten this far without you."

"Keep the compliments coming, cutie."

Kenny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "First Kai, now Ray?"

"Whoever said I was over Kai? That guys so hot I feel like my circuits are melting whenever he's in range."

Ray chuckled. "No arguments here."

"Nor here," Max agreed, looking toward Ray. "Nothing implied in that. Just a general observation."

"That's okay." Ray shrugged. "You can't deny the truth. Gotta admit Tyson's not half that bad either."

Kenny let out a cry, slapping his hands over his ears. "Why? Why do you insist upon talking about such things!"

"Oh come on Chief," Dizzi's voice was almost singsong, cheerful. "I _like_ the fact that they're gay. Means I have someone to talk to about hot guys. Speaking of which, I agree with the Tyson thing. However, he's not really my type."

Ray nodded. "You and me both."

Max looked at him. "Well, you do seem to prefer to play with fire, Ray."

"Mm-hm," Dizzi agreed. "Just be careful not to get burnt."

"Kai's not so bad." Ray smiled. "The Phoenix only burns if you don't treat him right, that's all. Once you know how to handle him…"

"Out of curiosity, what's he like in bed!?"

Kenny's eyes widened. "Dizzi!"

"I wouldn't know," Ray answered the bit beast. "Kai and I have slept together, but we've never actually done it. Not yet anyway. We don't want to rule our relationship on sex, so we decided to get to know each other a bit better first."

"Nice move. Any juicy bits of gossip?"

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you, Diz."

"Aw, come on. Just a little bit? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No, you'll just stick it on the net for all to see."

"Hey! I'm offended by that remark."

Max chuckled. "Ray does have a point, Dizzi. We found your website last year, Mrs so called 'Lady in the Know'."

"Oh boy… that wasn't me. I can prove it!"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "You can prove you were somewhere other than in your laptop and not connected to the internet?"

"Quit playing mind games, boyo, or I'll be forced to resort to drastic measures?"

"Blackmail?"

"Maybe."

"Dizzi!" Kenny sighed and shook his head. "Don't tell me the reason you wanted me to let them in was so you could sit there and argue over which guy is hotter than the other and who you're going to blackmail next?"

"Oh come on Chief," Dizzi protested. "I've missed them. Well, maybe not Tyson and Kai thought they're certainly eye-candy these days, but I've really missed Max and Ray."

Kenny looked at her. "I remember several remarks over how annoying Max was when you first met him."

"That was before we got to know him." Dizzi made the sound of clearing her throat. "Now I do believe you owe them an apology."

"A what!?"

"You've been acting rather immature of late, Chief."

"Who are you? My mother?"

"No, but I _do_ know her phone number."

Ray looked up. "Sounds like it's your turn to be blackmailed, Chief."

"I'll say." Kenny sighed, shaking his head and looking away. "I really have nothing to say to you two."

"Kenny," Max bit his lip, setting down his glass. "We've been friends for a while now, and we've really been to hell and back, especially in the last Championship. We've had our rough patches, like the Dark Bladers, but we pulled through. What I'm trying to say Kenny, is that we're still here for you and that this is just one more rough patch to add to the list."

"We're still the same guys," Ray continued. "It's just that we're dating each other. At least this way we know that the group will be together rather than having an outside influence trying to drag one of us away."

Kenny looked up. "Like Mariah?"

"_Exactly_ like Mariah." Ray frowned. "Also, it's better that we're together rather than just having crushes on each other. You see, when I had the crush on Kai it was distracting me from my blading, and now that I'm with him I'm finding it easier to concentrate. He's still a distraction, but I have better control over it now."

"So what you're saying is that it's a _good_ thing you're with Kai?"

"It is, yes."

"Well you shouldn't have had a crush on him in the _first_ place!"

"You can't control crushes, Kenny," Max said softly. "No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you deny them, you simply cannot control them. In fact, denying them or pushing them aside only makes them worse."

"Sometimes worse to the point that it goes _beyond_ a crush." Ray scratched the back of his neck, frowning. "Which of course makes the distraction thing so bad you see nothing else but the object of your affections."

"Mm-hm." Max shook his head, closing his eyes and remembering. "You can barely even go in the same room as them without breaking into a sweat. Your every dream and fantasy is about them, and when they're _not_ in the room you spend the entire time wondering where they are, and when they _are_ there you wish they were elsewhere cause you're just not sure how long you can control yourself."

Ray blinked. "You went through that too?"

"Yeap." Max nodded. "What happens when a crush turns into full blown love."

Kenny looked from one to the other, trying to bite back his disgust. "So what is it you want me to do?"

"Come out of your room for one," Max said. "Maybe come out with us again to restaurants and stuff like that."

"Go back to the way things were," Ray agreed. "Outside the apartment things are going to be as they always were. It's inside that we're allowed to show our affections, and we promise not to do anything too bad."

"We'll keep it to the bedroom," Max agreed. "No wandering hands."

Kenny narrowed his eyes. "No kissing."

"Can't promise that," Ray said, shaking his head. "Can't make promises in terms of cuddling, snuggling, holding hands and what is said, either. But bedroom kisses, wandering hands and flat out major sexual innuendo to the point of pornography we will keep behind closed doors."

Kenny frowned. "And what do Tyson and Kai have to say about this?"

"Tyson's all for it," Max said. "It's not like we haven't already been doing it."

"Same." Ray nodded. "Some of the ideas were Kai's, including coming to talk to you. He's concerned for your wellbeing just as we are."

Kenny through for a long while before he nodded stiffly. "Fine. I'll go with it, just keep your word."

Max grinned. "Oh, we will. I promise."

"And one other thing." They looked at him. "No more of this sneaking into each others rooms late at night."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Max and Ray exchanged a smug grin, Ray returning his attention to the youngest member of the group. "I spoke to Kai a little while ago, and it's agreed that Tyson will be moving in with Max and I will be moving in with Kai."

Kenny's shoulders slumped. "I can't win."

* * *

Poor Kenny. And I think Dizzi has missed her boys. :p 

Hm. Today is the 28th December 2004. That means tomorrow is the 29th December, which means I will be 20...


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

alex: Thank you! Yeap, I updated, and I adore that pairing too. Oh, and I'm working on a story for Bryan and Panas. So did you like _Out of the Darkness_ and _Into the Light_?

Blazing Phoenix L: Happy Birthday for the 3rd! And school doesn't start in Australia until February. I start earlier because I put myself in for Summer School so I can complete my course sooner.

Bluumberry: If the birthday isn't in December, it's on January 13th. I know about five people born on that day, including my sister. And I know all about the present thing, though some of my family gives me separate presents. And I like writing Dizzi. She can be fun at times.

Prozacfairy: Oh don't worry. For years online they've been thinking me older than I am, yet in person they think me younger than I am. I have the looks that get me in on children's prices. I hold my age well as I can pass myself off as 15. Though it's a pain trying to get into the nightclubs when they think you're ID is fake. I earned that drivers license! And ha! I'm older! :p

FanFictionFan2004: You didn't have to read the others first, so don't worry. I don't believe you've reviewed before, so welcome. And thank you.

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Senko: Kenny getting over it. :D

Koneko no Rei: Blackmails fun, yes. I like blackmailing people too, just don't like it when they turn around and blackmail you back. And Tyson _is_ hot. Especially in _G-Rev_. And thank you!!!

Kuroneko Hikage: You're _older_ than me? No fair!!!! About the only drinking game I like is the one where you watch a movie or something and every time a certain event takes place you take a shot. I do that with _Star Wars_, though I don't drink alcohol. Tis fun. (I don't drink cause I have low tolerance - get drunk too easily)

Ashla: PLUSHIES!!!!!!!!! ((glomp)) And kissing vouchers? Hmm.... ((list starts to formulate)) Thank you so much!!!

Shaman Wolf: Fan Arts? Glay has this really hot Max fan art over on DeviantArt. Yummy. And shirtless to boot. ;D And Kenny will take a chance.

Angel Spirit: Dizzi _is_ the shows comic relief, so I just exploit it. I do like that chapter. And thank you!!!

Blake-Schawarz: Thank you!!! And yes, very sad movie. I was not expecting that ending at all. What happened right before the credits was what finally did it for me. I was a mess. ((sweatdrop))

babymar-mar: Heh, I have a friend who's gay, and I have a friend who is a lesbian. I even have one who is bi. Great for research, as they like telling stories. And I throw in the heterosexual element. Heh heh heh.

GemGemJoo: You like it because you liked it. And just so long as you pop-up! And thank you!!!

Mizuyah: Thank you!!! And yes, Kenny is out which means Dizzi is out too!

Nikki: Thank you!! And is it the real Blade Breakers or just fake ones? I'd go either way. ((sweatdrop)) You don't like slash?

M.S.K: There aren't many chapters to go in this here prequel a.k.a. Part One of the _Honesty Saga_. So if you can wait for a couple of weeks you can. Up to you. After you read this and the other two, I'll be putting up the forth and final instalment: _Ketsuron_.

dark-anime-slave: ((stares)) Huh?

Hikaru-chan-4ever: You, eh... really like these stories, don't you. ((sweatdrop)). And Tala and Bryan feature prominently in _Ketsuron_, the last fic in the series. And a fic featuring those four characters is on my to-do list. Still recovering from burn out at the moment. Not that that effects this fic! Tis finished, this fic, as is _Ketsuron._

Thank you so much to everyone who sent birthday messages!!!

Moving in time.

* * *

"Tyson, just how much stuff do you have?" 

"This is nearly all of it." It was the day after Max and Ray's talk with Kenny, and Tyson was dumping his latest armful of clothing onto Max's bed, grunting. "A couple more trips oughta do it."

"You never _could_ travel light." Max shook his head, frowning as he found a familiar red jacket. "Does this even still fit you?"

"Ah… don't think so. I've kinda grown a lot since then." Tyson shrugged. "It's more the memories than anything. I mean, hey! That's the jacket I was wearing when I defeated Tala and became World Champion!"

"Riiiiight." Max raised an eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend leave the room. "I don't know how this is all gonna fit, Ty!"

"It will! I can make it fit, Maxxy, just wait."

Hearing a chuckle, Max looked up as the ebony haired teen poked his head in the door. "Tyson still can't travel light, hm?"

"Nope." Max gestured to the bed. "I don't think he throws _anything_ out."

"Doesn't surprise me." Ray glanced over his shoulder. "I'm nearly done moving my things. I don't know what Kai's gonna say when I go about organising his wardrobe and drawers to make room, though."

Max frowned. "Isn't Kai neat?"

Ray shot him a knowing smile. "Let's just say our captain is very multi-dimensional. What we see on the surface is just that: the surface."

"Okay, I'm officially interested. You have _so_ gotta tell me everything."

"Well, I am 'so' gonna keep it to myself." Ray laughed as he saw Max's disappointed look. "Sorry Maxxy, but some things are better left unknown. At least for the time being."

"Fair enough. There are things I know about Ty I wouldn't tell anyone."

"So we're in agreement?"

"Yes we are." Max rolled his eyes as Tyson entered with another armful, Ray having to take a long step back in order to get out of the way. "Jeez, Ty. How much more stuff do you actually have?"

"One more trip, and that's it." Tyson dumped his things and left the room again.

Max rolled his eyes toward Ray. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

Ray nodded as he grinned. "If anyone can put up with Tyson, it's you."

"Thanks, I think." Max pulled a face. "I guess this will be our real test, won't it?"

"Yeap." Ray glanced over his shoulder. "Better get back to what I was doing. The sooner I face the music the better."

"Good luck with Kai."

"Better keep your luck. You're certainly gonna need it with the Dragon."

"Mm-hm."

As Ray vanished Max returned to sorting through Tyson's pile and organising things into categories. He looked up as Tyson re-entered the room, his newest armful half of what his previous ones had been as he closed the door with his foot.

"Well, this is the last of it."

Max didn't answer, pausing as a couple of coins dropped out of the pockets of one Tyson's pairs of pants. "Ty, you do realise you're meant to empty your pockets before you wash your clothes, right?"

Tyson frowned. "Of course I do. It's just that sometimes I forget." He moved to hang over Max's shoulder, frowning. "So what are we doing?"

Max pointed to the piles. "Pants, jackets, shirts, socks, underwear."

"I getcha." Tyson moved to the other side of the bed, working on the pile from that side. "And you know where they're gonna go?"

"Yeap. Sorted all that out last night."

"Right."

Max glanced up as Tyson worked on folding some of the clothes, the elder's eyebrows rising ever so slightly as he watched the other work. "I never realised you actually knew how to fold. I always figured you threw everything in a heap because that's all you knew."

"Nope. At home everything's gotta be neat and tidy. If one thing is out of place, Grandpa gets really irate." Tyson shrugged. "Guess I just like to rebel when I'm out on my own, that's all. It's the only time I get away with anything."

"Yeah." Max smirked. "Lazy."

"Am not." Tyson looked at him out the top of his eye. "Why is it that lately I've been getting the impression all you guys think I'm capable of is eating, sleeping, getting in the way, and training?"

"Because that's pretty much all you do."

"Aw, come on." Tyson added another shirt to the pile. "We go out. Almost every day in fact. And that training thing covers work in the gym and the pool, remember? And I'll have you know that I've lost weight over these last couple of weeks."

"I'm just teasing, Ty." Max moved around the bed and slid his arms around Tyson from behind, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I really do love you, Ty."

"Yeah, I know." Tyson smiled faintly, glancing back as he patted Max's arms. "So, are we going to get everything put away soon?"

Max shrugged, hands sliding lower and beneath Tyson's waistband. "We had better."

"Max…" Tyson's breath caught in his throat. "I love it when you're so forward."

"I know you do." Max nuzzled Tyson's neck before stepping back and away, chuckling as Tyson groaned in frustration. "Let's get these clothes put away. Then we can play."

"You like to torture me, don't you?" Tyson sighed, letting out a long breath as he forced back his desire and lust. "Well let's try and hurry it up."

Max smirked. "Well, if you didn't have so much stuff it wouldn't take as long."

"Oh, give me a break."

* * *

Is Max a tease or what? 

((looks at last Thursday's episode of _G-Rev_)) TALA!!! BRYAN!!!! ((glomps them both))


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Prozacfairy: I'm older, yes. So ha ha! :p

M.S.K: Not far to go. Three chapters after this one.

Shaman Wolf: Max is creeping you out? How come? And my room is the same. You can't see the walls behind the bookshelves and pictures, and the roof is lost beneath glow-zone, wind chimes and dream catchers. And did you know Glay and Techno Ranma are twins!?! OO;;

Ashla: Tyson's been on the road a while, and I bet half of those things don't fit anymore.

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Senko: Yeap, kinda obvious. :p

Tears from heaven: A tease indeed. ;)

Mika: Kai/Ray? Well, I think you're going to like this chapter.

Zap Cannon: Is this chapter better then?

Hikaru-chan-4ever: It's not over til I say it's over, and _Ketsuron _is the final instalment in the _Honesty Saga_.

Koneko no Rei: Look at Tyson's room when we see it in the series. Look at the house. Neat, neat, neat! About the only thing messy is the desk! And I'm glad I don't have a grandfather like that... then again, both my grandfathers have past on.

Meow Kitty: Hiwatari is a Japanese name, and Voltaire is Japanese, as is Kai's father. However, Kai was born in the Abbey in Russia, making Russia his home country. Kai also spent his early years there. And Kai is both. I just prefer to write him as Russian to keep the multicultural thing going with the Blade Breakers.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I had my computer repaired recently too, but for spyware. Almost took up all memory. And tell her to reply. I won't mind. I like hearing from everyone who has read my fics, even if through email.

Kuroneko Hikage: You haven't been writing, and I just started writing again yesterday. Must be the time of year...

dark-anime-slave: That he is...

lilmatchgirl007: Kai and Ray are probably _both_ teases. :p

alex: Not much has been happening, and half of the series seems to be cut out. I _hate_ it when it does that. One minute a character is standing up, next minute they're on their but with a bruise on their face and it's obvious the punch has been cut out. And then they show _Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles_ right after _Beyblade_...

Chaco and Lily: Bryan does, though I love his new eyes. falls into them

Mizuyah: Max and Tyson are creeping toward as they are in _Honesty_...

TNTiggris: I don't have a brother. I have two younger sisters, one is 16 and one's about to turn 15. Lucky me. ((sweatdrop)). The 16-year-old is my chief beta so it's not all bad. Still must make her choose a screen name...

GemGemJoo: Yeap, you made it. And I'm so glad I made your day. Can I make it again? :p

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: The mush? Eh... right here.

In _Honesty II_ you were given Lee and Kevin's stories into what occurred with Mariah. And now, as promised, Ray's story. A word of warning: this is a very long chapter. You'll see why.

* * *

"I never did tell you what happened with Mariah, did I?" 

Kai looked up from where he sat at the desk. "You didn't, no. And you don't have too."

"Yes, I do." Ray sighed, placing the last few items into a drawer and closing it, turning to lean back against it. "She seduced me. Seduced me to the point I could barely comprehend what I was doing or saying."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Yes, me." Ray shook his head, averting his eyes. "I was home alone. I had spent the morning with Kevin. We'd made ourselves a challenge to climb a certain mountain via a certain route within a time limit, the loser having to do the winners chores for the next couple of days. As it was we came a draw, and we were so worn out we gave ourselves the afternoon off. He invited me to eat at his place but I turned him down. Now I wish I hadn't.

"She arrived just after lunch. She said she wanted to talk to me about… something. I can't remember now. The whole time she was flirting, and finally she just came out and asked me if I liked her. I… couldn't answer. I…"

"You got shy." Kai smiled faintly. "You tend to do that when placed on the spot."

"Yeah." Ray shook his head. "Anyway, she came closer, smiling the way that just makes your insides twist. She claimed that she knew I wanted her, that I wanted her bad but my goodness caused me to deny it. She kissed me and… I _did_ want her. How could I resist… _that_."

Kai smirked. "Always said she had it in her. Innocent and sweet one second, all fangs and claws the next."

"She's been like that since she was little. We all knew better than to ever piss off the Mountain Cat." Ray smiled faintly. "Anyway, next thing I knew I was kissing her back, and she was dragging me toward the bedroom. She went to take off my shirt but I stopped her, asking her just what her intentions were. Whether we should really be doing it. I mean, she was _17_. And in our clan it was always marry first. Not that many of us actually _followed_ that law but… I did. Lee did."

He shook his head again. "She said everything would be fine, that she just wanted this one experience, this _one thing_. I would have questioned further but when she took off her shirt… woah. It was just too much and… I lost all self-control. It wasn't until after I realised what had happened and instantly regretted it, though she said everything was fine. And it was…"

"Until she announced she was pregnant." Kai's eyes narrowed. "Ever heard of protection?"

"Kai, I wasn't thinking straight. Besides…" Ray scowled. "I think she had it planned."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Ray frowned. "Kai, it's no wonder people say you're sexiest, you know."

"I grew up surrounded by boys, and the only women in my life have been back stabbing bitches, save for my mother." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Name me one woman who isn't."

"Dizzi."

"Hn. www .therealbladebreakers .com ring any bells?"

Ray pulled a face. "So she has her moments. How about Judy?"

"Project Power Beyblader All Starz. Tricked us into battle to get all our data."

"Emily?"

"Let's not go there."

Ray smiled faintly. "She has the biggest crush on-"

"Ray…" Kai's crimson gaze narrowed in warning. "Start on the sports girl geek and I'll start on pink 'n fluffy."

"Consider it dropped." Ray raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know _how_ to treat a lady?"

"Is my grandfather rich?" Kai shrugged. "I've been trained in etiquette and manners since I learnt how to put two words together. Just don't bother. Women aren't worth our time."

By now, both of Ray's eyebrows were arched. "Are you sure you weren't gay to begin with, cause you certainly sound it."

Kai smiled faintly. "Probably Bryan's influence."

"Why Bryan?" Ray frowned. "Is he gay too?"

"Can't remember a day when he hasn't been." Kai pushed himself up from his seat and made his way toward Ray. "Don't worry, Kon. He's never made a move on me. Besides, his boyfriend would kill him if he did."

Ray blinked. "Bryan has a _boyfriend_!?"

"Mm-hm." Kai stopped before Ray, reaching up to tug at Ray's bandanna, pulling at it gently and allowing Ray's hair to fall free. "Don't think I'm gonna tell you his name though. Not my place to tell."

Ray purred softly as Kai ran his fingers through Ray's ebony hair, fingertips brushing Ray's face in gentle caresses. "I never picked Bryan as being gay."

"He labelled you as 'hot stuff' the day he first saw you, but being the unemotional bastard he is he sealed away his desire and followed his orders like a good little puppet who knew that if he disobeyed one more time he would end up in pieces."

Ray nuzzled Kai's palm. "He _did_ end up in pieces."

"Falborg did, yes." Kai frowned. "The BBA stopped anything else from happening by shutting down the Abbey."

Ray's eyes blinked open, searching Kai's face. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Kai sighed, crimson eyes lowering. "I worry about him. He's been through so much, and he acts so strong but… I _know_ it just isn't so. Yes, Iceheart has always been strong but… he's hiding something, Ray. Boris did something to him, and Bryan's trying to lock the memory away, trying to forget."

Ray frowned. "Sealing away bad things only makes it worse."

"We know." Kai shook his head. "I have a feeling that whatever Bryan's hiding is also the same thing that will get both Voltaire and Boris locked up for good, but its simply a matter of getting him to testify."

"Give him time." Ray reached up and cupped Kai's face in his hands. "I know I don't know the real Bryan, but I can see that you care about him deeply. Some things people can only work out themselves."

"You're right." Kai sighed, smiling faintly. "Like your Mariah thing."

"Yeah." Ray ran his fingers through Kai's hair, breaking up the spikes, some of the stray strands drooping to fall over Kai's eyes. "Maybe it's time we stopped worrying about the past and concentrating more on the present."

"My sentiments exactly." Kai drew Ray too him, kissing him gently. "And right now, _you're _the present."

"Mm-hm."

The kisses deepened, Ray's breath catching in his throat as Kai's fingers slid up beneath his shirt, drawing small circles with his fingertips upon the bare skin of Ray's back. Ray tugged at Kai's jacket, the elder letting it drop to the ground, never breaking the kiss as Ray gently worked free the scarf and let it fall to join the jacket. Ray stepped closer to Kai, bodily bumping him and causing the Russian to take a step back so not to overbalance as he worked Ray's shirt off.

Ray's fingers tugged at Kai's own sleeveless shirt, tugging it over his head before lips met once more, Ray bumping into him again, and after several more backward steps Kai felt his knees catch on the edge of the bed. With one last bump he fell backward, Ray falling with him, Ray's arms shooting out so he caught himself.

Ray looked down at the other through slitted eyes as he fought to regain his breath, Kai not giving him a chance as he looped an arm around Ray's waist, flipping him onto his back as lips once more met in battle. Ray moaned softly as Kai's hands slid over Ray's chest, setting the skin on fire.

Ray's own hands slid down Kai's back, feeling the muscle ripple beneath his touch before he slid them over Kai's waist and toward the buckle of Kai's belt. With a surprisingly expert ease Ray unclasped it, loosening Kai's waistband and tugging it back over the elders hips. Kai broke the kiss, looking down at his lover as Ray smiled faintly.

No longer wishing to be on the bottom, Ray twisted smoothly, Kai finding himself tossed to the side as Ray straddled him, lips playing across the smooth yet firm skin on Kai's neck. Kai closed his eyes, savouring the sensations this brought as long fingers found the tie on Ray's sash, plucking the knot loose.

Ray smiled against Kai's neck before he moved downward, finding a nipple and running his tongue over it, Kai gasping as his fingers worked through Ray's long hair, not wishing for him to stop. Unfortunately though, Ray _did_ stop.

Ray's fingers played over the thin chain that they had encountered, closing around the pendant and frowning. Golden eyes widened as the chip caught the light, the dark phoenix flashing as Ray felt his stomach twist. "Kai…"

Kai reached up and tugged the pendant free, sliding the chain from around his neck and dropping it onto the bedside table. "She can't hurt anyone, Ray. And I trust nobody else with her, nor could I lock her away in case someone found her."

Ray nodded, eyes still on the pendant that he had not noticed until that moment despite the several past opportunities to do so. His eyes fell closed as Kai slid his arms around the youngers waist, lips pressing against Ray's neck.

Ray shifted, reaching down to work on the last of Kai's clothing. Smiling despite the nerves building inside him, Ray pulled back from Kai, returning to what he had been doing before he had discovered Black Dranzer. This time though he continued his path downward, Kai letting out a sharp gasp as Ray ran his tongue over the member before taking it in his mouth.

"Oh god…" Kai squeezed his eyes closed against the pleasure that was assaulting him, threatening to overwhelm him. Kai's breathing turned ragged as Ray continued his movements, sliding his lips toward the tip, kissing it before taking it in its entirety, listening to the sounds coming from the back of Kai's throat and smiling.

Kai groaned as his back arched, Ray swallowing hard to keep from choking as Kai came into his mouth. Ray straightened as Kai fell back onto the bed, Ray moving up to gently kiss Kai's lips. Kai slid his arms around the younger, returning the kiss as he tugged at the last barrier between them.

Ray let out an involuntary gasp as Kai flipped him onto his back, long fingers closing around him. Kai pulled back slightly watching the others face as he continued to stroke Ray, before letting his fingertips brush it in feathery motions.

Ray bucked, gasping. "Stop torturing me!"

Kai smiled, moving down and copying the movements Ray had made only moments before. Ray whimpered, one hand running through Kai's hair as the other clutched at the sheets, the younger pressing his head back against the bed as he moaned.

They were both taken by surprise when Ray finally came, the younger letting out a strangled sob as Kai drank him before Ray collapsed onto the bed, eyes blinking open as he reached out to pull Kai to him, lips once more meeting in battle.

Ray shifted, wrapping his legs around the older in a silent invitation. Kai frowned, Ray sensing it and drawing back, breaking the kiss. "I'm ready."

"So am I." Kai's eyes shifted toward the bedside table, or rather, its drawer.

Ray raised an eyebrow, reaching out and tugging the draw open, fumbling inside and finding the tube and laughing, shooting a look at his lover. "_Somebodies_ been talking to Bryan."

Kai smirked. "And _somebodies_ been talking to our teammates."

"I didn't want to come into it unprepared."

"Neither did I."

Ray pulled off the cap, going about preparing them. "Not that I'm a virgin…"

"If you were I'd be very curious about the whole pregnancy thing." Kai raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know I'm not a virgin either, only it's…"

"Your first time with a guy," Ray finished, setting the tube back onto the table. "Well, I'm always ready for new experiences."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Now I feel used."

Ray laughed, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. "You know I love you, Kai. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Hn. Feelin's mutual." Kai returned the kiss, reaching down and gently sliding a finger inside his lover. "Tell me if it hurts."

Ray fought to relax, a small twinge of pain playing through him, the pain doubling as Kai inserted another finger. Kai caught the tightness at the corners of Ray's eyes and frowned. "Ray?"

"I'm fine." Ray was, the pain fading as he grew accustomed to it, slowly relaxing only to involuntarily tense as Kai slid yet another finger inside. Spotting the others concern, Ray smiled. "Really, I am."

Kai nodded, not entirely convinced. "We don't have too-"

"Na-ah." Ray tightened his grip on Kai, eyes narrowing as they burned. "We've come this far, so keep going. I can take it, and you know it. I'm not letting you go that easily."

Kai had to smile, kissing the younger as he withdrew his fingers, settling himself. Distracting the other with a heated kiss, he pushed himself inside, Ray inhaling sharply and causing Kai to wince visibly.

"Don't even _think_ about asking me if I'm okay." Ray shot a glare at him. "I'm fine. You may be older but I'm no baby. If I want you to stop, I'll tell you."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the biting infliction to his lover's voice. "You're the boss."

When he was sure Ray had adjusted, Kai began to move. At first there was a burning pain, but it slowly washed away as Kai moved agonisingly slow, not wanting to rush their first time together. Ray kissed him, moving in time with every thrust as one of Kai's hands slid down, fingertips trailing over Ray's stomach to close around Ray's own erection, the neko-jin jerking at the touch.

Finding a rhythm they moved as one, breaking the kiss as they felt the climax building, staring into each others eyes before it hit, leaving them gasping from the intensity of it. As it faded Ray could see that Kai's arms were trembling as he fought to keep from collapsing, Ray reaching up to draw him down, enfolding him in his arms.

"I'm sure the others can go without us for a while," Ray whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Kai sighed, settling into Ray's arms, sleep playing at his mind. "For a while."

* * *

So you got Ray's story plus some sex. Could you ask for more? :p 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Blazing Phoenix L: I'm so glad! :p

Zap Cannon: The answer to your question is in _Honesty II_. And as for the plushie... eh...

alex: This is different to OOTD and ITL, but all is revealed in _Honesty II_.

Tears from heaven: Glad I've satisfied you. :D

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Senko: That's how long it took. :p

Prozacfairy: They're cute when having sex? Eh.... And I'm older than you! Nah, nah, nah nah, nah. :p

Ashla: Mariah gets to tell her story in _Ketsuron_, so by the end of it you'll have everyone's take on what happened.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Ray is stronger then most people give him credit for. And I have a short story published, and I'm currently doing research for my second novel. I'm hoping to get this one published if I complete it.

Koneko no Rei: This story is long, and chronologically there is at least a week between the discussion and the... eh... event. And yes, Kai is sexist in this story. Not as much as Bryan is though. :p And don't worry about my grandfathers, both died before I was born. I know them only through stories and photographs, and that is all I need.

dark-anime-slave: And they seem to fit, too. :p

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Happy belated birthday! How old? Get anything good? I'll have to fix the caption. Got more troublesome matters at the moment regarding the site: I need to find a new host to replace my retiring one, or else.

Chaco and Lily: I'm happy if you're happy. :D

Kuroneko Hikage: Don't worry about it, it happens. I've just had my writing time cut back as my preparation work for my Uni Summer School unit arrived. They estimate around 12 hours are needed. Fun fun.

Blake-Schawarz: I understood that you love it, and I am very glad to hear it. And all will be revealed...

M.S.K: I'd love to have Kai loving me. And I updated! Better late than never.

shawdowromer: Let me guess - yaoi. I remember when I first saw it I was revolted, but now I write it. Just takes some getting used to the idea, I guess. And thank you for reviewing.

lilmatchgirl007: G-Rev has been good thus far, though I object to Robert's voice and Lee patheticness. And Ray is sexy anyhow, just more with his hair down. Wish Lee and Kev would do that, or Tala. I'd pay to see that.

Mistress Ethereal: G-Rev is very different to season one, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. There are some elements that I miss, some elements I hate, but there are other elements that I love. Overall, much better than what I've seen of V-Force.

TNTiggris: You were here and then you went. Certainly quick, and faster than lightening. Lol. :p

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: Just a little different. Not as desperate. Nor horny, methinks. lol.

GemGemJoo: I can't remember who first said "pink 'n' fluffy", but it was back in a review for _Honesty_. I died when I read it, and I've kept it ever since. And it suits her indeed. lol

**Note:** Fixed an error in the last chapter. The stupid FF.N QuickEdit feature cut it out, so it's back there though broken up so it wouldn't edit out again. Now Kai's dialogue won't be so broken at one point.

Tyson alone kitchen cooking trouble

* * *

"HOLY _SHIT_!" 

Tyson danced from foot to foot, gaze shooting around trying to find something to put out the flames that leapt up from the pot on the stove. Finding a bottle, he tipped the contents onto it, only to let out a un-Tyson-like shriek as the flames doubled. Glancing at the bottle, he mentally kicked himself at the word 'Abura' – oil.

"Aw man! This is the absolute _last_ time I try to cook anything!"

Hearing the sound of running feet, he glanced back as Kenny and Max burst into the room, eyes widening as they spotted the flames. A few seconds later a tousled haired Kai stepped in, Ray just behind as they took in the situation.

With his usual calm, Kai stepped across the space, pulling open one of the cupboards and retrieving the fire blanket, unfolding it and turning off the stove before dropping it over the pot, killing the flames. Max crossed the apartment and tugged open a couple of windows, Kenny taking up a magazine and waving the smoke aside.

Now the fire was out the only thing burning was Tyson's cheeks as they all turned to look at him, the Japanese blader rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I, uh… guess I forgot to put in enough water."

Kai pointed to the stove's dials. "High heat doesn't mean it cooks quicker, Granger. It only boils it over."

"Yeah. So I found out." He followed Ray with his eyes as the neko-jin spotted the cooking oil bottle. "Oh… um… I thought it was water."

Ray looked at him sceptically as he handed the bottle to Kai, who pulled a face and tossed it to Max. Kenny looked over at the bottle in the blonds hands before he looked up at Tyson, none sure just what to make of this situation… or their teammates stupidity.

"Okay! Fine! I don't know how to cook! Stop _staring_ at me already!"

Max rolled his eyes before sweeping his gaze around the room, smirking as he noted that both Kai and Ray looked rumpled and blurry eyed, as if they had been interrupted from sleep. Not to mention both were clad only in pants that looked to have been pulled on hastily, probably as soon as Tyson had started screaming.

"I'd say the kitchen wasn't the only thing hot in this apartment."

Kai and Ray glared at him as Tyson sniggered, Kenny groaning. Max smiled sweetly at his older teammates, the smile slowly fading as his eyes widened.

"Kai… how did… when…"

Kai followed his gaze, realising at once what his teammate was referring too. During the last Championship and in the following victory tour he had made a point of not allowing his teammates to see him shirtless in order to avoid questions, but in the rush to see what was happening he had forgotten.

"Oh my." Kenny blinked.

Tyson frowned, concern etching into his face, along with a faint anger. "Boris did that, didn't he?"

"It's really none of your business." Kai spun on his heel, shooting a look to the side as he pointed toward the kitchen. "You made that mess, Granger, you clean it up. Capeesh?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tyson scowled, looking toward Ray as Kai vanished into the hallway. "You know what happened to him, buddy?"

"I do." Ray smiled faintly, fringe falling over his face as he moved to follow Kai. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. That's Kai's choice, not mine."

"I guess I'll just have to imagine then." Tyson sighed, turning toward the kitchen as he heard the door to Kai's room close. Pulling the fire blanket off the pot, he gazed down at the charcoal remains of what had once been food. "Hey, do you guys wanna help me-"

Hearing the sound of two doors closing, Tyson swung around and found the living area empty, Kenny and Max gone. Scowling, he turned back to the stove.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!"

* * *

Lol. Poor Tyson… 


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Senko: I would have to agree with you. Leaving _anything_ to Tyson's imagination is a bad thing.

M.S.K: Poor Ty? You just see what I do to him now. :p

Tears from heaven: I can write the chapters for my next fic longer. This fic was completed before I began putting it on FF.N. I've made sure that the chapters in _Ketsuron _are longer though.

Kuroneko Hikage: Yeah, you do have to kinda feel sorry for Tyson, making an ass of himself. And a chapter overview? Goody goody. :D

Prozacfairy: Ray is good at keeping everyone's secrets, methinks. And yes, Tyson is indeed a klutz. And I'm older than you! Ha ha ha! (sorry, couldn't resist)

dark-anime-slave: Better not do that. Won't you need your arse to sit on? :p

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Practice makes perfect. If he practices cooking, he might get better at it. And he does deserve to clean up that mess. They're lucky the fire alarm didn't go off. Kai probably switched it off knowing Tyson. ;)

huh: Glad to have you back. How can I forget anyone with a screen name like yours? Holidays overseas? I wish I could holiday out of the state. Better yet: holiday. I think I've ever holidayed twice in my lifetime, and that was when a friend invited me away. No, wait... make that _three_ times. I forgot about Manifest - Melbourne Anime Festival. ((sweatdrop))

babymar-mar: My bi friends a girl, only she's swinging toward lesbian at the moment. Doesn't stop her drooling over hot male actors though. :p

Nights Child: Like Kai, do you? You picked a good time to join in. This time next week and I'll be putting up the first chapter of _Ketsuron._ This should be good. :D

Zap Cannon: YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ((pounces on LeeKev plushies and vanishes amongst them))

Ashla: Oh yes. _Very_ trying. :p ;)

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: Um... what? Is that even a word?!?

Koneko no Rei: Heh. I've still got a week til Summer School, where I'll spend two 9am-5pm weeks, then a week off, then back to uni for real. One week of bliss... filled with homework. Damn these pre-course assignments.

lilmatchgirl007: Lee kicked butt in season 1, including Tyson's butt. Admittedly he did that again this season, and Miguel _did_ cheat, but still. Though I must admit Lee's breakdown shows how unstable he is. And Tyson is _always_ an idiot.

GemGemJoo: Huh?

Chaco and Lily: _Tala's_ hair on fire would be funny. In fact, anyone who seems to pay a lot of attention to their hair. To see that hair ruined... lol... :p

TNTiggris: I discovered, rewatching season one, that Kai never said capeesh. It was Enrique and Tyson, and Tyson made it sound cool. :p But it sounds a _lot_ better coming from Kai.

Another time shift here. And some fun. Also, something Tyson referenced in _Honesty II_ occurs here. See if you can spot it.

* * *

Ray looked up from his book and smiled as he heard the fighting. Moments later the front door of the apartment swung open, Kai and Tyson firing insults at each other as they came, dumping the groceries onto the counter as a worn out Kenny closed the apartment door. Max didn't even move from where he was playing the Playstation, used to the bickering. 

It was almost three months now since they had arrived at the apartment, and already Kai and Tyson were back at each other's throats just as they had during the Championship. There was something about them that had them competing at every little thing, fighting over even the smallest of details.

Ray knew they had a deep respect for each other, and in fact thought very highly of one another, but there was just something about them that meant they could not go 10 minutes without trying to strangle the other.

Finally snapping, Tyson lunged at Kai, the elder twisting and catching the front of Tyson's shirt, Tyson letting out a yip as he flipped in midair and landing unceremoniously on his rump. Max glanced back and shot Ray an amused look, something the Chinamen was all to happy to return as Kenny groaned.

"Do you two have to insist on fighting?" he asked, shaking his head. "I swear you can't go a _day_ without trying to kill each other."

Tyson rubbed his rear, glaring up at the Russian. "Does _anything_ bring you down?"

Kai smirked. "Bryan and Tala can, but you're not them."

"I think I could." Ray closed his book, standing and moving toward the kitchen. "Bring Kai down, I mean."

Kenny shot him a glare. "I thought you said you wouldn't use sexual references and innuendo."

"I'm _not_ using sexual references and innuendo, though it's also true." Ray crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the boyfriend. "I'm just saying that I could drop Kai."

"Like to see you try," Tyson pushed himself to his feet. "The guys immoveable. Nothing I try works."

"You've just got to know how."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

Ray smirked as he continued to move, Kai watching him curiously where he stood by the counter. Crimson eyes narrowed as Ray moved passed him toward the fridge. In a blur of movement Ray spun on his heel, catching Kai under the arm and in one precise movement he sent the team captain flying to land heavily on his back, winded.

For a long while there was silence, Max blinking. "Oookaaay. Remind me to never piss off Ray."

Kenny swallowed. "You're telling me."

Ray moved across the space, dropping to kneel beside Kai as he chuckled, helping the other sit up. "You okay?"

Kai fought to regain his breath, overcoming his shock as he looked up into Ray's eyes. "In some countries it's illegal to knock around your partner, you know."

Ray grinned, running his hands through Kai's hair to straighten it. "Guess I should have told you I'm a former junior champion of hand-to-hand combat in my village. Lee and I were forever competing for the title during the tournaments, and Kevin was just behind us."

Tyson looked up. "So you can fight?"

Ray nodded. "Just like you do Kendo."

"So who else can fight?" Tyson looked to the side. "Max?"

The blond shook his head. "I know a little self defence, but that's about it."

"Kenny?"

"I usually just run."

"Kai?"

"One of the things we got taught in the Abbey." Kai smiled faintly. "Of course, some of us were better than others. My style is very similar to Tala's, but I can still hold my own against Bryan though he is able to send Tala reeling in a blink of an eye." He chuckled. "Had plenty of opportunities to take them on."

Max looked up, interested. "So when was the last time you fought them?"

"Tala? Right before I left. We had a disagreement over who should have the remote for the tv and therefore pick what we watched."

Tyson smirked. "So who won?"

"I'm sure I would have in Bryan hadn't hoisted us up by the back of our shirts, dragged us into the bathroom, thrown us into the shower and turned on the cold water to make us cool down."

Ray snickered. "_Definitely_ brothers."

Max, Tyson and Kenny stared at him blankly while Kai simply smiled. "Definitely."

Kenny looked around the room, frowning. "So let me get this straight, all _four_ of you know some form of self-defence and martial arts?"

"It would appear that way," Tyson said with a smile. "Why? You feeling a tad left out? We could teach you-"

"Ah, no!" Kenny shuddered. "I don't like violence!"

Ray chuckled. "Then you picked one hell of a sport to specialise in."

"Bryan didn't mean that you know." Kai looked toward Ray, before he smirked and looked toward Tyson. "Oh yeah, and Tala was holding back."

"WHAT!?" Tyson's eyes flashed as he clenched his fists. "Why I oughta-"

They all looked up as the phone rang, Kenny stepping toward it and answering. For a long while he was silent, nodding once before turning. "It's for you, Ray. It's Gary."

Ray frowned, pushing himself to his feet and taking the phone. "Gaz?"

"Thought you oughta know," the other said. "Mariah had the baby this morning."

Ray blinked. "_Already_!?"

"It was premature. They say it happens when mother so young. Mariah okay though. Baby be fine too."

Ray ran a hand through his hair, aware his teammates were watching, Kai pressing himself slowly to his feet. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Every single one of his teammates swore, some more graphically than others, and with three languages represented. Ray would have smiled had the situation not been so serious.

"It's a girl. No name yet." Gary paused. "She got dark hair, yellow eyes."

Ray slumped heavily against the counter. Both he and Lee shared these two physical characteristics, meaning there was still some hope yet. "Who… does she look like?"

A long pause. "Mariah."

Ray swore. "She's gonna have to put it through the tests."

"Yeah. Your dad already told her that. She not wanting too yet."

"Trust Mariah to want to drag this out." Ray sighed, shaking his head. "Have you told Lee?"

"Yeah. He and Kev not happy. Lee upset. Kev calming him down."

"Change." Ray shook his head again, the brightness of the day suddenly diminished, leaving him feeling cold, bare and, for the most part, _trapped_. "Thanks for calling, Bear."

"You be careful, Tiger."

"Yeah."

* * *

So Mariah's had her baby. Fic's almost over now. Nearly up to where _Honesty_ begins. 


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kuroneko Hikage: :p

Platinum Rei: Poor Kai got winded. Ray will have to kiss it better. ;)

Mika: The chapters are, for the most part, twice as long in _Ketsuron_. Hope that makes you happy. And I'm glad you like my OCs. Part of my Uni course was creating believable characters, though I've always had a natural talent. Won an award for my OC in a Star Wars back in 2002, which was _before_ I went to Uni. Or was it 2003? Hm... :D

Kit-Cat Caitlin: New host found. Just have FTP issues to sort out. Once that is done, all systems are go again.

Koneko no Rei: Tyson mentioned in _Honesty II _to Kevin that Ray once dropped Kai on his butt, and as he told Kev Tyson was remembering how Kai dropped _him_. That's the reference. University isn't too bad, actually, in comparison to Year 12. However, first semester last year was a bitch because of what we had to do in one class. I hope this year is a little easier. The scholarship I was told yesterday that I won should help. :D

Blake-Schawarz: _Overture _finishes here. _Ketsuron_ starts on the weekend. ;)

M.S.K: You forget Ray beat Kai up. :p

Blazing Phoenix L: Four part series - _Overture_, _Honesty_, _Honesty II_, and _Ketsuron_. This weekend I begin the final instalment of _Ketsuron_, and once that is complete, then everything is up. Phew. Has taken a lot of effort. :D

Tears from heaven: Poor Ray indeed. And poor Lee.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I wish they _did_ have Ray using martial arts in the series...

The Valkyrie: Yeap, that was _Honesty II_. Tyson told Kev about it while Tyson was remembering how Kai took _him_ down.

Neko Gal Miya: Read this chapter and _then_ read _Honesty_. This chapter and the Prologue to _Honesty_ cross over.

Prozacfairy: Let as worship Ray, shall we? :p

babymar-mar: I believe it is often true that if the mother is young, the baby can be born premature. I saw it on TV once. And I believe the actor she drools over mainly is David Wenham. He's Australian, and not bad at all. :D

Ashla: Well, Tala _did_ comment that if they really were related he and Bryan would be committing incest. And was the 'Kai take down Tyson/Ray take down Kai' thing, which Tyson made reference too in _Honesty !!_.

lilmatchgirl007: It's not how big or strong you are, more than technique. Ray could probably bring down Gary if he had too. So could Kev. :p And the this chapter is the last...

huh: You wouldn't believe the sort of things I sometimes think the characters would do. I've even imagine Tala trying to kill Bryan for stealing the last piece of cake. ((whistles innocently)) The only fic I have complete is _Ketsuron_, other than _Centrepiece_ which is over at AFF.N. I haven't been writing, and what I have been writing is just pieces. Must get back to it, though Summer School starts next week.

Mizuyah: lol. Yeap, talk about multicultural.

squiz: Welcome. Read the whole thing? Well, now you can read them in order! Just in time for the last chapter of this and on the weekend the first chapter of the last fic. :D

dark-anime-slave: Lemon? Um.... eh... no. :p

Chaco and Lily: Prequels are harder to write, even though you know where they're going. You've got to get it all to tie in. ((collapse))

Last chapter.

* * *

"Fretting isn't going to make it better." 

Ray sighed, burying his head into the pillows of their bed. "What do you want me to do? I can't pretend nothings happened."

"Chill out, dude." Tyson shook his head from where he sat with Max on the small couch that was settled against one wall. "Kai's right. Worrying about it will only make it worse."

"It's been over a week," Max reminded them. "Why not come out with us. Hanging around here is only wearing you down."

Kai looked to the side. "A movie, maybe?"

"Yeah." Tyson looked up and grinned. "Pity _Matrix Revolutions_ isn't out yet. I've really been hanging out for it."

"Aw, come on Ty. Surely you can wait a couple more weeks." Max reached out and ran his fingers through the bluenette strands that hung long and free around Tyson's shoulders. "You really have no patience, you know."

"A movie won't help, guys, but thanks for the offer." Ray sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at the roof. "You just don't know how complicated it really is. In a way I was kinda hoping that the baby would look like the father so we would know straight away, but now…"

"DNA tests," Kai finished, nodding. "Both you and Lee would probably already have all that on record."

"Mm. And not just cause we are Championship bladers and it's part of the registration either." Ray sighed. "All neko-jin are put onto the records at birth. DNA, dental, fingerprints, blood type, the works."

Max frowned. "Why _is_ that?"

"Just in case we're attacked." Ray scowled. "Neko-jin hunters and anti-neko-jin groups, gangs and cults have a tendency to beat their victim to a pulp, leaving them so messed up you need to have the records in order to identify them."

Tyson shivered. "Creepy."

"That's life." Ray sighed, closing his eyes. "I just wish there was an easier way. And… I guess I also kinda _don't _want to know who the father is. I mean, if it's _not_ me than it would be Lee, and he'd be the one…"

Kai shifted from where he was leaning back against the wall, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and reaching out to run his fingers through Ray's hair before gently smoothing his brow. "Worry about it when it happens, baby. Just try and relax."

"Mariah seems to want to drag it out," Tyson growled. "She's just trying to wear you down, buddy. You're not seriously thinking of actually letting her do that, are you?"

Ray smiled faintly, reaching up and entwining his fingers through Kai's before he sat up. "Not a chance."

Max giggled, beaming as he nodded. "So… you still up for a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." Ray bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Maybe you guys are right. I _need_ something to take my mind off all of this. A distraction."

Max pointed toward Ray's boyfriend. "You saying _that_ isn't a distraction?"

Ray had to laugh as Kai glared daggers at the blond though a small smirk tugged at the Russians lip. Swinging around Ray moved closer to his love, wrapping his arms around him from behind and settling his chin on Kai's shoulder. Grinning, he looked toward his teammates, or rather, at Max. "Ogle your _own_ boyfriend, Maxxy. This one is mine."

Kai and Tyson exchanged slightly amused looks at Max slid into Tyson's lap, curling up against him protectively. Over recent weeks they had grown used to Ray's and Max's playfighting and teasing, though it was becoming more and more frequent.

They glanced up as the phone rang in the distance, Tyson shrugging it off. "Bah, Kenny will get it. Now, as we were saying Ray, just try to forget this whole Mariah thing until the tests and all that stuff is done. We'll gladly help you out."

"Mm-hm." Max grinned. "I'm all for it. Kai?"

"Do you honestly think I would leave you two alone with my Ray?" Kai raised an eyebrow, reaching back trail his fingers over Ray's cheek. "I think I can find some things to distract him."

Tyson smirked. "There is so much you can work into that."

Max nudged him. "I think that was the idea, Ty."

Ray chuckled, nuzzling Kai's neck after loosening the scarf, kissing the bare skin beneath. "So what movies are out?"

Tyson turned thoughtful. "Now lets see. I think-"

"Guys!" Kenny knocked on the door before swinging it open, the disconnected phone still in hand as he looked around them. "That was Mr Dickenson. He wants us to get to the BBA Headquarters right away."

Max frowned, sliding from Tyson's knee as Ray straightened, the two elder members of the group exchanging a questioning look. Max stretched, looking at their friend. "What's wrong, Kenny? Is it some kind of emergency?"

"I don't think so." He frowned, looking down at the phone and frowning. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think someone's coming to Japan that he wants us to meet, and from the way he was talking, I think it's Kevin and Lee."

* * *

Dekiagaru (Finish)

There we go, another one all over. Now that _Overture_, _Honesty_ and _Honesty II_ are completed, that just leaves part four of the saga: _Ketsuron_. I'll get that one too you soon. I do hope you've enjoyed this fic and I'll see you again soon. Happy reading.


End file.
